


Too Many Adventures to Count

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Relationships, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Drunk characters, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rough Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Natsu almost sets Lucy's apartment on fire trying to kill a spider. Jellal and Erza reminisce during a frigid winter's evening. Gray, under the goading of Cana, drinks way too much and blurts his feelings to Juvia. Or what about when tattoos of a soulmate's first words to their unknown lover gives Gajeel and Levy the shock of their lives after a confrontation in a bookstore? Then Juvia never thought she'd become a sensual dominatrix for Gray, but that amazing sex she'll never forget. Every chapter a different story, a different pairing, and new romance, or a hilarious memory. Sometimes sexual, other times adorable.  Each adventure leading a different path then the last and never connecting with its predecessor.





	1. Blackmail (Gajevy)

**Author's Note:**

> These vary in length, rating, pairing (sometimes platonic), genre and more. Each chapter is its own short story. I hope you guys enjoy! They will not go in order of pairing/rate/storyline. It's just as I update them so enjoy!
> 
> REQUESTS CLOSED: although they are closed, when I re-open them, I am more willing to write longer one-shots for folks who comment meaningful comments on my work than those who just comment asking for a one-shot. I find it disheartening to receive comments that are just telling me to write something for someone without any feedback on what I've already written. I am grateful for the experience I've gotten so far, but it's time for me to narrow to field of people I will write for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of my one-shot requests from both Tumblr and AO3. Requests are currently CLOSED.

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gajeel takes Levy out on a date. Why? Because Blackmail that’s why!_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: T_

Gajeel exhaled as he moved into a downward facing dog pose, enjoying his upper back and shoulders stretching. He transitioned into the Melting Heart Pose, placing his knees on the ground and leaning back on his haunches to get a good stretch. Then, he moved into Child’s Pose. The Iron Dragon Slayer had been doing yoga for the past four months. Levy had a few copies, and he first did it to show Panther Lily that yoga was a joke. It surprised him how inflexible he was and how hard a lot of the moves were. Now, he could do them with ease. He noticed that his muscle tone increased when he added yoga to his daily workout and not only was he more flexible, but he felt more energized. HIs low back pain almost disappeared, too.

Yoga was a secret. The last thing Gajeel needed was people thinking he was a pushover by doing a “woman’s” easy workout. It was easier than his usual spar or weight lifting sessions with Panther Lily, but it made his recovery from the workouts smoother. He could trust Panther Lily to keep his secret though. The Exceed did yoga with him, but he wasn’t afraid of judgment. He did a variety of other stretches, and just as he was finishing up with a Warrior 1 pose, arms stretched overhead, he sniffed the air and realized Levy caught him. Gajeel whirled around and spotted Levy leaning against the wall with a hand covering her mouth. She was trying not to giggle. The Iron Mage’s senses rivaled most, but during yoga, he got lost in his relaxed world. Gajeel scrambled to his feet. 

“What the hell are ya looking at?!” he barked.

That only made Levy burst with laughed. She doubled over, holding her sides as she howled with laughter, a display that made Gajeel feel more embarrassed. “Stop fucking laughing!”

“I can’t!” Levy wheezed through her fit of giggles. “The guy who made fun of me for doing yoga does it himself! I can’t wait to tell Natsu!”

Gajeel blanched. “Wait, no! Keep your trap shut about this!”

Levy gave him a sly grin. “Is it because Natsu would never let you live it down?”

Gajeel swallowed and didn’t respond. Panther Lily also stood up. “I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal.”

Levy shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t either Panther Lily.”

“Because men don’t do this kind of girly shit,” Gajeel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Panther Lily raised an eyebrow. “But you do.”

Gajeel sputtered a response riddled with “fuck you cat!”. Levy walked into the living room and stood in front of Gajeel. He looked anxious. She placed a finger up to her lips and tapped them. Her gaze turned toward the ceiling, dragging out her response to make him sweat.

“Natsu would _love_ to know this,” she pondered. “I wonder what would keep me from spilling the beans Gajeel? What do you think?”

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. “Probably that jazz festival you won’t shut the hell up about.” He paused then glared at Levy, who continued to grin. “Blackmailing’ me are ya?”

“That’s a possibility,” Levy cooed while turning and leaning against him. “What would you do if I was?”

Gajeel was about to rip into her, but she held a dire secret. If he upset Levy, would she spill it?  He sighed and whispered, “So when the hell do you want to leave?”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Levy hummed to herself while they walked along the concrete path of the huge park, the sounds of jazz music floating around them. She hooked her arm in Gajeel’s and pulled him along.

“Come on, let’s get a pretzel!”

He grunted in annoyance. The music was right up his alley, but Gajeel refused to admit that to Levy. He paused. Maybe he _should_ tell her he was enjoying himself. Can’t be blackmail if it’s consensual.”

“I like this music,” he commented as they waited in line for a pretzel. “Can’t call this blackmail if I’m having a good time!”

Levy gave him a funny look and smiled. “Okay, then this isn’t blackmail. I’ll have you do something else so Natsu doesn’t find out great your Downward Facing Dog is.”

Gajeel took a surprised step back. “You little shit!”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the underside of his jaw. “It’s a shame I have to blackmail you to make you spend time with me!”

Levy chose a cinnamon pretzel once they reached the cashier. Gajeel moved her small hand out of her pocket when she tried to pay for it. That brought a sweet smile across her face. They took Levy’s spoils over to a large area that had the stage where the jazz band was playing live. It was like a small island floating on the magnificent lake garnishing the center of the park. Different colored lights fanned over the stage as the saxophone lulled their senses. Inspiration for a new song struck Gajeel from listening to the music.

“Hey, guys!”

Levy and Gajeel looked up to see Lucy and Natsu coming down the stairs to greet them. Levy stood to hug Lucy. “We could have come together if I knew you were going, Levy!”

“I was just thinking that!” Lucy exclaimed. “Then I wouldn’t have had to drag Natsu here.”

Levy nodded her head in agreement. “I had to blackmail Gajeel into coming.”

“Uh oh,” Natsu taunted, punching Gajeel in the arm. “Messed up again, Metal Head?!”

On a normal occasion, he would have responded with a scathing remark before they started a battle in the festival’s middle, destroying everything around them. Instead, he gazed at Levy, realizing this was it. She would tell Natsu that he did yoga, and then he’d have to kill Natsu to make him stop laughing. It would not end well.

“I told him I wouldn’t deep condition his hair the way he likes if he didn’t come.”

That also was true, but not embarrassing. He breathed a sigh of relief as Natsu still laughed. 

“You deep condition your hair?!” Natsu sneered. “That’s so girly.”

“That’s why my hair is like silk while yours...” Gajeel reached out and yanked Natsu’s. “Feels like I wiped my ass with it, Salamander!”

“Hey!” Natsu protested, rubbing the sore spot on his head. “That wasn’t necessary, asshole!”

Lucy reached up to run her fingers through Gajeel’s long locks, eyes widening as she did so. “Your hair _is_ soft.”

“Damn right it is,” Gajeel snapped. Grabbing Levy’s hand, he pulled her away. “We see enough of you guys at the guild!”

“Bye Lucy!” Levy called over her shoulder. Hazel eyes looked up Gajeel. “You’re in a hurry.”

He halted and kissed her. “Thanks for not saying anything to Salamander.”

Levy shrugged. “It’s okay.” She linked her fingers through his. “I think it’s attractive that you do yoga, anyway.”


	2. The Most Important Gift (Nalu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Request: Natsu wants to show his appreciation for Lucy for everything she’s done for him. Burning down his house was not part of the appreciation. But it did work to give her the “other” gifts
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Nalu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written so many smut requests by this time, I didn’t think this needed sex, but something cute.

Another successful mission was underneath their belts and it was time to return home. Natsu watched Lucy as she stepped onto the platform into the contraption that made his stomach turn inside out. He took a hesitant step forward, wishing Wendy was with them so she could use her magic to stop his stomach from lurching every ten seconds. The train looked menacing. Its red and black colors made it seem powerful and with dark-gray smoke billowing from its smokestack, Natsu wanted to sprint in the other direction.

“Come on Natsu!” Lucy called.

He nodded as Happy flew past him into the cabin. Natsu followed, feeling his stomach lurching underneath his feet. Lucy glanced out the window with eagerness in her smile. When Natsu sat down, vomit bag in tow, she beamed at him and pointed outside.

“These beautiful fields remind me of home,” she gushed. “I would love to go on a picnic!”

“We’ll go on a picnic tomorrow then!” Natsu spoke then looked up at Happy. “Yes, you can pack mackerel.”

The blue Exceed danced from his spot in the air. “Aye, sir! I’ll even share my mackerel with you!”

Lucy’s face soured. “I’d rather not eat whole raw fish, but thanks anyway Happy.”

The hour-long trip home was horrific for Natsu. Natsu stumbled off the train and fell to his knees, breathing hard. “Finally, that ride is over!”

Lucy chuckled and leaned down to rub his back in soothing circles. "It’s got to suck to get sick on anything that moves.”

It was a warm Friday evening and Saturday around noon was when Natsu and Lucy would go to have their picnic. Natsu was coming to terms that Lucy meant more to him than just being a comrade. Any time she was in danger, he couldn’t focus on anything else but her safety. His heart pounded in terror of what could happen to her if he wasn’t there to keep her out of harm’s way. They traveled separate ways and while lying in the comfort of his hammock, listening to Happy’s soft snoring, Lucy’s bright smile kept bombarding Natsu’s mind. He wanted to kiss her. The fire mage had dreamt of kissing her many times.  Every time he’d jolt awake with a solid reminder between his legs of what she was doing to him.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and stretched, scratching his bare chest before sitting up and running a hand through his unruly pink locks. He took a quick shower and headed into town with Happy at his side. It would surprise Lucy to find that Natsu shopped for picnic items… even if most of them were his favorites.

“What should I get?!” Natsu questioned as they walked through the bustling food market. 

“Lucy loves fish!” Happy spoke.

Natsu frowned. “No, I don’t think she does, but she likes pie from that bakery up the road! The one Erza always goes to.”

“Oh, yeah!” Happy exclaimed. “Lucy likes pecan pie!”

Lucy sure did. Natsu still remembered a time she’d gotten a piece of pecan pie and put it in her fridge. Natsu swung by that afternoon looking for her. She’d left her apartment unlocked so he let himself in and rummaged through her fridge. It was delicious. The beating he got afterward wasn’t as amazing, but he accepted that beat down after tasting such an amazing pie. So that solved dessert, but what should he get for them to eat for lunch? Natsu could not cook; not to save his life. Lucy’s best friend Levy would know.

He and Happy headed over to Gajeel’s house, knowing Levy was spending more time with that hothead. She often came to the guild smelling like iron… like Gajeel. She didn’t realize it, but the dragon slayers in the guild sure did, even innocent little Wendy. Natsu hoped she didn’t know what that meant. It was a short walk to Gajeel’s house, and before he could even make it up the stone walkway, Gajeel was slamming the door open, cracking his knuckles with a huge grin on his face.

“Come to get yer ass kicked Salamander?!” he shouted while turning his right arm into an iron pole. “Bring it on!”

“I’m not here to see you, Metal Breath!” Natsu shouted back. “Where’s Levy?”

Gajeel paused and stood up straight from his fighting position. His red eyes narrowed. “Why are you looking for Levy? Are ya trying to make a move on her?! Let me tell you-”

“We need to ask Levy what kind of food Lucy likes,” Happy interjected before things got ugly.

“Why don’t you ask Bunny herself?!” Gajeel snapped.

“They must be trying to do something nice for her.” Panther Lily exited the home in his small form and stood on the edge of the porch next to Gajeel. “Don’t be so quick to think everyone is trying to steal Levy from you.”

“What’s going on out here?”

Levy opened the door, hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing those glasses that allowed her to read at a quick rate. Natsu bounded up the rest of the walkway and past Gajeel, who whirled around and glared at him.

“What does Lucy like to eat Levy?” Natsu questioned, crossing his arms over her chest. “We’re going on a picnic soon.”

Levy gave Natsu a knowing smile. Finally, he was coming around. It took Dragon Slayers forever to come to terms, or even recognize their feelings. Levy leaned against the door frame and said, “Well she likes those meat pies from Fernando’s in town, the chicken ones. That’s her favorite.”

“Thanks, Levy!” Natsu exclaimed.

He ran down the steps to head back into town to get the meat pies. The fire mage had some of it before, and he liked them too. He preferred the beef ones, more so when they were a little burnt. The smoky flavor was something someone who ate fire for power would enjoy. With both dessert and meat pies in tow, Natsu headed home to pack the basket. The bakery didn’t keep whole warm pies for order; it was just on display for people to order pieces.

“Happy, go get Lucy would ya?” Natsu suggested after putting the meat pies in the little basket he carried. “The pie will be warmed when you guys show up.”

Happy nodded. “Okay! I’ll be back with Lucy!”

He flew out of the open window over the sink just as Natsu unwrapped the pie. He saw that there were instructions written on the saran wrap. Natsu held it up to the light. “Bake in the oven at 350 for twenty-five minutes. What the hell? That’s too long!”

It wasn’t that long, but Natsu was an impatient person. Instead of following the instructions, Natsu had a brilliant idea to heat the pie himself with his fire magic. He could tell when the pie was ready. He would heat it up for like a minute. The pie would be perfect. Natsu stepped back after placing the picnic basket on the floor. He held up a hand and released a small spray of fire like a flamethrower. His other skills would destroy his house. Turns out he didn’t release a “little flame”. It engulfed the pie, the paper towels behind it, and the dish towel hanging on the oven door. He’d also forgotten to move the cleaner that Lucy insisted he buy. It whistled before bursting into flames. Why did he try to use fire magic on a pie sitting on the counter?! Natsu shielded his eyes from the brightness and when he opened them, that whole wall of the house was in flames, and it was spreading fast.

“Damn it!” Natsu exclaimed, rushing to the sink and pulling the hose out. 

He tried to spray the glowing fire, but such a weak stream of water was doing nothing to put it out. Natsu knew how to start fires, but stopping them was another story. Natsu sprinted to the bathroom, snatched a blue towel from the rack, and streaked back to the kitchen. Within those five seconds, a majority of the kitchen was up in flames. 

“Oh my God, Natsu!”

The house was filling with black smoke so Natsu turned to run, grabbing Lucy by the waist, and hauling her out of the house. He placed her down about a hundred feet away and turned to see the billowing smoke coming from his house.

“What did you do?!” Lucy yelled. 

“I tried to heat a pie for you, and it got out of control,” Natsu explained.

Lucy gaped at him. “So, put it out!”

“I don’t know how!”

Lucy closed her eyes and smacked her forehead before cinnamon orbs opened and flashed at him with anger. “You dummy, you can eat fire!”

Oh. Natsu hadn’t even thought about that and rushed inside to save what he could. He sucked all the fire engulfing his home and went back out to Lucy, one hand scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry Luc,” he said. “I was just trying to get everything ready for our picnic.”

“You’re telling me sorry?” she exclaimed while pointing at the still smoking home. “You almost burned down your house!” She sighed and placed her hand by her side, a soft smile crossing her features. “Destroyed house or not, that still was sweet of you Natsu.”

Lucy’s smile was contagious, and it spread to Natsu. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Lucy’s cheeks dusted with a soft blush, and she moved closer to embrace him. The fire dragon slayer accepted her touch and enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. She molded into his embrace. 

“You’re so warm,” Lucy mumbled into his chest.

He could feel her smiling as she said that. “Perk of being a fire dragon slayer.”

“Or maybe it’s because you came out of a burning house,” Happy chimed in.

Lucy laughed and looked up at Natsu. Her smile vanished as their eyes connected. Everything else faded away. She reached up to run her hands along his angular jaw. Natsu grasped her small wrists, running his hands down her arms to grip her elbows.

“Natsu,” she breathed.

The intensity of his name on her lips blew him away. The fire dragon slayer couldn’t stop himself from lowering his head and capturing her mouth. Her soft and sweet lips felt just like he’d imagined. 

When their lips parted, Lucy said, “I’ll take that gift over a pie any day.”


	3. Spicing Things Up (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift one-shot to i-fucking-love-baking on Tumblr who noticed at the time I didn't have any GrayxJuvia smut.

 Summary: Juvia decides her and Gray’s love life needed a little help. Handcuffs, whipped cream, strawberries, and a blindfold get involved. Gray didn’t know what hit him…and neither did Juvia when Gray gets tired of being teased and breaks free of the magic sealing handcuffs. She’s in for it now.

Rating: MA for smut

Pairing: Gruvia

* * *

 

Juvia did a little turn in the mirror, her cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment. Her fingers moved to brush against lacy dark blue material that matched her eyes as her gaze dropped from the see-through bra to the thong that riding up too high. Black fishnet stockings traced up her porcelain legs while silver stilettos strapped to her ankles. She’d been practicing how to walk in them for a week now just for tonight. Juvia’s strut mimicked a runaway model. Confidence peeked its way through her shyness, and she placed a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one leg.

Tonight, was a special night. She and Gray’s love life was feeling a little stale. It was time to spice things up. Dominating a man with a dominant personality sounded perfect. Juvia walked to her bed and smiled at her arsenal: handcuffs, feathers, and pocket pussy. She was too embarrassed to go to a sex shop to get it, so she begged Lucy to buy it for her, and pleaded for her not to say anything. Her friend was nice enough to do both… but now Juvia had to make her dinner every Saturday for the next month. She’d become an amazing chef over the years. It was all for Gray-sama.

He would be home soon. She’d sent him to the store for whipped cream and strawberries. Juvia almost let out a giddy squeal at the night she planned for her boyfriend; it would be one to remember. Just then, the front door open. Juvia sat cross-legged on the bed, and held the handcuffs around her pointer finger, swinging them in a perfect circle as Gray moved closer. 

“Juvia!” he called. “I got what you wanted! Now tell me why the hell you need this stuff!”

“Please bring it in here Gray-sama!” Juvia called, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

Gray followed her voice to their bedroom and pushed the door open. He walked around the corner and froze in his tracks, eyes drinking in the sight before him. “What are you doing?”

“You Gray-sama,” she said with a smile as she sauntered over to him, her walk slow and sensual. She held up her cuffs. “When I decide.”

“What are you saying?” Gray questioned while his eyes drank in her form.

Juvia watched as her lover’s tongue peeked from between his lips. He licked them then walked over to the bed to place his bag on it. His back was to her as he stripped down to his black boxers. Before he could turn around, Juvia was on him in a heartbeat, snapping the cuff shut on his wrists.

Gray grinned at her from over his shoulder. “You know I could freeze these and break them?”

Juvia smiled back. “Juvia knew Gray would try something like that, so I got magic sealing cuffs. It’s the same ones that the Council uses on criminals, but these are for ice magic users.”

She had Gajeel to thank for that. He didn’t know what she wanted them for, and he asked, but her old friend didn’t hesitate to get them for her. There was something about the way Gray’s eyes widened in realization that he was at her mercy. She loved that. 

“I’m in charge, do you understand?”

Gray blinked, unaccustomed to Juvia acting so assertive. “What are you up to?”

Juvia pulled a chair from the corner she’d put in the room. “I want to try something new.” She placed it in front of the bed and pointed to it. “Sit.” 

“I have handcuffs on,” he pointed out.

That was true. Juvia grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the chair. “Straddle it,” she instructed.

“Alright,” he said, amusement lacing his voice. 

It didn’t go unheard by Juvia’s sensitive ears. Fine, she’d tease him until his nonchalant, easy-going attitude changed. Gray wouldn’t be able to stand not being inside her. Juvia smiled, realizing there was one other item she needed to add to her arsenal. Going over to her dresser on her side of the bed, Juvia opened the top drawer and pulled out the black eye mask. Juvia placed a hand on Gray’s shoulder, running the tips of her fingers over its slope, then dropped it. Juvia stood in front of Gray and held up the blindfold. Their gaze met before the water mage placed the eye mask on.

She saw Gray swallow, and his cuff jingled behind him. Juvia first grabbed the feather from the bed. “Let’s see how long you can stand it.”

At first, Juvia didn’t move. She stood a few feet away from him, just watching him. Gray said nothing at first. After a few moments, he adjusted himself and tried to sit forward. “Are you going to do anything?”

Juvia didn’t respond; she waited. He was getting antsy, so Juvia closed the distance between them. Juvia poised her hand by his chest and as he opened his mouth to complain, Juvia brushed the red feather along his collarbone and over his shoulder. He jolted back.

“What was that?”

“What does it feel like?” Juvia asked him, placing it against his chest and running the feather in circles.

She stopped at his left nipple, dragged the feather down his stomach, and back up to his other nipple. Juvia leaned to drop a kiss on Gray’s forehead. She repeated those steps: running her small torture device over a part of his body, then kissing somewhere different. Juvia got on her knees, the feather dancing down Gray’s muscled thighs. Juvia had yet to touch him with her hands. His breath was coming shorter. Time to move to the next step. Juvia helped him out of his boxers and threw them to the side. His cock stood proud and eager. Juvia grabbed two strawberries from the container lying on the bed and straddled Gray’s hips slower than she knew he wanted. This little game was turning Juvia on. She’d found her strength, her inner dominatrix. There was something about having her love underneath her control like this that was intoxicating. 

She placed the first strawberry against his lips. “Eat.”

Gray obeyed, taking a bite out of the tropical fruit and chewing. Juvia took the rest of the small fruit and pressed it against his cheek. “What- “

“Shh,” Juvia instructed.

She licked the juices from his cheek, then kissed it. Juvia finished the strawberry and planted her lips against his. As their tongues danced, the sweet and tangy flavor of the fruit laced their mouths. Juvia stopped to have him eat the second strawberry. This time, the strawberry remained pressed against the side of his throat. She licked there too and sucked on his pulse. His member pressed stubbornly against her abdomen, but Juvia continued to ignore it. Her hands massaged his shoulders, then she got off him and watched his expression. 

“Do you want me, Gray-sama?” Juvia questioned while kicking off her heels.

“Yes,” he answered. “Now take these handcuffs off.”

“Not yet.”

  She’d kept the teasing playful long enough. Juvia was ready to step it up a notch. Sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the Ice User, Juvia parted his thighs further. Her teasing continued with soft kisses starting along his jawline and working her way down his chest and stomach. His muscles trembled underneath her touch. She planted open-mouthed kisses on his hips before she kissed the tip of his manhood. Her hands grasped Gray’s hips, and she licked the tip. A soft gasp escaped his lips as she sucked him. Juvia would envelop him to the hilt, then release him from her mouth.

“Stop teasing me!” Gray exclaimed. “I’ve had enough!”

Juvia smiled. “I don’t think you have. I- “

Gray surprised her when he broke out of his handcuffs, threw off the mask, and stood up. Gray snatched Juvia to her feet and whirled her around, pressing his chest against her back. One arm hooked around her neck while his other hand fingered her underwear. 

“H-How did…”

“Don’t move,” Gray said. He released her neck to unhook her bra, then slid her underwear down her legs. He left her fishnet stockings on. They were sexy. “Your little handcuffs only work on ice magic, not devil slayer magic.”

Juvia’s eyes widened. She hadn’t thought about that. How could she overlook such a huge flaw? Gray grasped her arms and placed handcuffs made of devil slayer ice magic on her. “You better not liquefy.”

Juvia swallowed and nodded. She was in for it now. Gray walked her over to their bed and made her lie down on her back. He had handcuffed her hands in front of her body, so at least she was a little more comfortable. Gray parted her thighs.

“Time for payback,” Gray warned. “When you want me the most, I’ll tease you the way you’ve been teasing me.”

She didn’t get a word out before he dropped his head between her parted thighs and licked her already swollen clit. Her hips bucked under his hot mouth. “Gray-sama!”

He hooked his arms under her thighs, running his tongue over every crevice of her flower. She tasted sweet, almost like the strawberries they’d eaten. Juvia gripped her lover’s hair despite her handcuffs. Her hips rolled against his face, unable to get enough of him sucking on that little bundle of nerves. 

“Don’t stop Gray-sama!” she cried.

Those were the wrong words to say. Gray halted and got off. Juvia’s eyes turned to slits, blue eyebrows furrowing. “Where are you going Gray-sama?”

Gray picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it into a small mound over each of her nipples. “So, you like teasing me?”

“Gray-sama I…”

Gray leaned down after brushing his dark locks out of his face. “You did, and I will enjoy teasing you.”

He licked a small amount of the sweet cream off; such a minute amount that his tongue didn’t reach her skin. Juvia tried to sit up, but Gray pushed her shoulders back against the bed. “Don’t move,” he warned again.

His finger rubbed against her folds as he continued to lick just a taste of the whipped cream off. Juvia whimpered, wanting his mouth on her and his cock inside her. She didn’t want teasing anymore. 

“Please,” she whimpered. “Gray-sama.”

“I like it when you beg,” Gray whispered in her ear. 

Finally, he’d removed enough whipped cream off her left breast to expose her nipple. He latched on, sucking hard while his finger that had been teasing her core dipped inside her. Juvia’s soft moans were growing louder with his administrations, but one finger wasn’t enough.

“More,” she begged, arching her back into his mouth when he switched to her right breast.

“You want more?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“What do you want Juvia?”

“I…” her cheeks were already rosy from arousal, but they darkened further when she realized Gray wanted her to say it. “I… I want you inside me!”

In less than a second, Gray removed his finger and sheathed himself inside her. Juvia cried out in ecstasy as the Ice wizard spread her legs and pushed her knees back against the bed, giving him full access to her center. She was dripping wet; his entrance was smooth from how ready she was for him. Gray gave her a few moments to adjust to him, then pounded into her, hard and fast. Juvia’s moans of passion grew louder, almost to screams as his length filled her. She loved when he slammed into her like a wild animal. Her breasts bounced with each powerful thrust. Juvia’s eyes squeezed shut as Gray fucked her into oblivion.

“Gray-sama!” she screamed.

He didn’t slow his pace down. Instead, he flipped Juvia over onto all fours; her handcuffed wrists lying between her parted thighs. Her toned rear was high for Gray to enjoy. He smacked her on her right cheek and lined himself with her entrance again. Gray slid in, enjoying how her muscles massaged him.  He couldn’t keep his slow pace for longer than one stroke and continued slamming his hips forward. 

Gray released Juvia’s handcuffs and panted, “You’re close, aren’t you?”

She couldn’t speak; only wonton cries escaped her lips. Her left hand went to her pearl, rubbing it in circles as Gray took her hard. She could feel that wonderful sensation building fast. She was seconds from feeling the bliss of her orgasm. Gray picked up on it and slowed his strokes, but deepened them, sitting back on his haunches to change his angle and hit her g-spot. She screamed when she came, her legs shaking as the wave of bliss overtook her. Gray couldn’t hold back any longer grit his teeth as he followed her over the edge. They collapsed into a pile of limbs on the bed, panting, sweating, and satisfied.

Juvia turned onto her side and reached up to run her fingers through Gray’s hair. He placed his head against her bare chest, sighing as one arm went around her waist. Her lover turned the tables on her before she used the pocket pussy as her secret weapon.

“That was hot.”

“I agree,” she answered, continued to stroke his hair as a yawn took the rest of her words. “Juvia’s plan backfired a little though.”

Gray chuckled. “You’ll have to plan better next time.”


	4. The Power of Hot Cocoa (Jerza)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: I hope you read the Xmas special, Jellal drops Erza off at her apartment, instantly Erza invites him inside for hot cocoa. And for the rest of the night, Jellal made her feel “lovey-dovey.” She wasn’t even mad by morning which surprised everyone._

_Pairing: Jerza_

_Rating: T_

Erza stood outside in the dead of winter with nothing on but the skin she was born in and a Christmas hat. It was freezing outside. Snow was up to her bare ankles and the numbness in her feet started the second she stepped outside. Despite her drunken state, she stayed on her feet well. She’d shouldn’t have tried to travel home naked.  Not because public nudity frightened her, but this temperature would cause hypothermia in the strongest wizards. Goosebumps appeared on her bare flesh and the redhead decided she’d better head home before she caught a cold. 

Just as she was about to turn to begin the journey to her small apartment, she froze and had to blink hard just in case the alcohol was playing tricks on her mind. “Jellal?”

“Erza?”

She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her body to cover herself. “Don’t look at me!”

Why did Jellal show up?! Erza peeked from underneath crimson bangs when something wrapped around her body. Jellal had taken off his coat and put it on her.

“Have you been drinking?” he questioned while assisting her to her feet.

She stumbled a little as she tried to stand, her wavering stance being a dead giveaway. “Perhaps.”

“Why are you naked?”

Erza bit her lip. There was no point in trying to lie to Jellal. He’d know before she finished spitting out the fake story. “We were playing a game, and it went overboard. I made people do crazy things. I only did them because I guess I was jealous that everyone seems to have someone, but me.”

“That wasn’t a smart idea,” Jellal commented as he led her home. 

“I’m aware,” Erza answered.

“You’ll always have me.” Jellal’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and Erza leaned more into his embrace. “No need for jealousy.”

“Hmm,” Erza mumbled. “I doubt that once you and your fiancé marry.”

There was silence between them on their walk to Erza place and when they climbed the rickety stairs to her apartment, she turned after opening the door. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Jellal paused for a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

It was a good thing the Requip user always left her door unlocked because she’d left her keys with her clothes she’d abandoned at Lucy’s. She’d get them tomorrow. The first step was to get dressed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Erza instructed.

She headed upstairs, enjoying her limbs defrosting in the warmth of her home. She reached her bedroom and tossed the Santa hat onto her unmade bed. Socks? Check. Underwear? Check. Comfortable tight-fitting onesie that matched the fiery color of her hair? Check! Erza studied herself in the mirror. It took a lot to make her nervous. Jellal was the only one who brought out her shy inner schoolgirl. She took a deep breath and headed back downstairs.

Jellal had already found her milk and was warming it on the stove. Erza walked to the overhead cabinets and pulled out the hot chocolate after throwing his jacket on the couch. It was just what she needed after that walk through an icy tundra without a strip of clothing on. Erza couldn’t get irritated about her dare. She deserved it after the dares she made everyone do. She _had_ rigged the game. The Guild Master’s Game allowed whoever’s turn it was to choose a stick from a cup. Each stick had a number. If their stick said “Master”, they got to dare whichever numbers they chose. The stick that had a little nick of wood missing towards the top was the Master stick. She’d never admit to that.

The silence between them was heavy. Erza stole a glance Jellal as she took out two packets of hot chocolate. It had been so long since she’d last seen him. It was amazing how close they were, yet how different even with appearances. They were like fire and ice. That thought made her smile.

“So, what have you been up to?” Erza questioned as they sat at the kitchen table until the milk finished heating. 

“Crime Sorciere is busy as always,” he answered, pulling his chair out from the table. “It gets tiring after a while.”

Erza nodded in understanding. “I will be glad when we defeat Zeref and Fairy Tail can be at ease for a little while.”

Jellal gazed at her, small smile forming across his thin lips. “Until the next adversary comes along.”

That was true. Being a Wizard in a guild meant they would always have enemies and foes to destroy. Erza nodded in agreement just as she heard the milk boiling. She stood and turned it off, pouring steaming milk into the two mugs she’d taken down. 

“How is your fiancé,” she questioned without turning around. 

“She’s fine.”

Erza frowned. He never said much about his fiancé. She needed more information about this woman. Was she worthy of Jellal? What did she look like? Erza bet she was a petite little blonde with sweet green eyes and dimples. She bit the inside of her cheek as her thoughts ran rampant. 

“Erza?”

She paused. “Yes?

“You’ve been just standing there for a few moments now,” Jellal pointed out. “Something on your mind?”

“So, what’s your fiancé’s name? I should know it for when I meet her.”

Jellal coughed. “You want to meet her?”

Erza looked over her shoulder at him like he asked her to go back outside naked again. “Of course, I will meet her. We’ve been friends for years Jellal. I have to see what kind of woman you’re interested in.”

“I…”

Erza mixed their hot chocolates and turned to hand Jellal his. “What’s the problem?”

They sat on the couch this time. Erza placed her mug on the glass coffee table and set to work at starting a fire. Tonight was the perfect night for toasty flames. As the flames grew and they could hear the crackling wood, Erza sat down next to Jellal and picked her mug back up. She took a small sip, enjoying the warmth traveling down her throat and into her belly. Hot cocoa was the perfect way to warm up the insides. 

“I’ll be honest,” Jellal said, turning his chocolate orbs towards her. His face looked serious. “I hope you’re not angry with me after I tell you this.”

Erza scooted closer. “What is it?”

Jellal ran his fingers through his aqua colored hair and said, “I don’t have a fiancé.”

The first thing Erza experienced was happiness. When he had told her so long ago that he was engaged, moments before what would have been their first kiss, it had broken her heart, but she played along like it didn’t bother her. Her happiness turned into irritation when she realized he’d outright lied to her about something so serious.

“Why did you make that up?” she questioned, her expression showing just how upset she was. “There was no reason to!”

Jellal sighed. He placed his mug down and rolled up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. “I don’t know. I guess a serious relationship with you scared me.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Erza questioned.

Jellal looked at her, searching her eyes as he asked, “Do you want us to become serious?”

“I…” Erza’s cheeks darkened. If she didn’t tell him how she felt, she’d continue to carry that heavy secret. “Yes.”

Jellal sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. “With what we do for a living, I’m afraid of losing you. I thought if I never told you how I felt and pushed you away, it wouldn’t hurt as bad if something happened to one of us.”

Erza chuckled. “That wouldn’t help anything, you idiot. My feelings for you are the same whether we are a couple or we’re just friends. You trying to avoid me and your feelings won’t change anything.”

Jellal picked up his mug and took another sip. “I suppose you’re right, but I can’t see you often while we’re fighting Zeref.”

“As long as you come visit me when you can, I understand that,” Erza answered.

Jellal gave her that half grin she’d fallen in love with so many years ago. “I guess you’re mine then Erza Scarlett.”

Erza couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face. This sensation warmed her. He had single-handedly disarmed her and it was about damn time. Erza watched as Jellal drained the last of his hot chocolate and moved closer to her. His hand reached up to run through her soft cherry colored hair. Jellal’s fingers slid through the long tresses, their eyes remaining locked on one another. His calloused fingers ran along her jaw. Erza’s eyes widened when he grasped her chin and moved forward. His lips hovered inches away from hers for what seemed like an eternity. She leaned toward him until their lips touched. 

All the emotions that had been running rampant within her ceased all at once. Only the soft roar of the fire reached her ear. Time stopped, leaving them alone in that moment. Their kiss was soft as were the timid explorations of each other’s body. Jellal’s hands trailed up her sides, pulling her towards him. Erza lay between his parted thighs, their chests pressed together as their kiss deepened. Her fingers linked through his messy hair as she relished his tongue exploring her mouth. She’d never kissed anymore before, let alone like this. Despite just her recent frozen state, her body was on fire.

Jellal’s arms wrapped around her, one hand on the middle of her back while the other rested on her hip. Their lips parted, their breathing heavier than before. 

“You mean everything to me Erza,” he murmured. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it.”

Erza caressed the side of his face. “You’re quite the romantic Jellal Fernandes.” 

She dropped a kiss on his forehead before laying her head against his chest. His heartbeat underneath her sharp ears. That was when she realized there was nowhere else in the world she’d rather be. It was now three in the morning. Sleep tugged at her and within seconds, she was fast asleep with Jellal’s hand on her waist.

The following day, Gray avoided Erza in fear she’d tear him to shreds for daring her to walk home naked. He peeked through the guilds double doors before entering, exhaling when he didn’t see Erza anywhere within the hall. 

“Good morning Gray!”

He jumped at the familiar voice. “Erza! Look, about yesterday I-”

She held up her hand to stop him. “It’s all right. No need to worry.”

She walked past him without another word. Natsu and Happy trailed behind her. Natsu looked over at Gray. “She seems like she’s in a good mood, doesn’t she?”

“I wonder why.”


	5. Not Quite a Blind Date (GrayLu)

_Request from nonochuu on Tumblr: Okay Hazel, here’s my request for GrayLu. I found this prompt and it’s kinda cute: “We both use our barista as a low cost psychologist, and now she’s trying to hook us up so we can rely on each other for that and she can actually do her job.” Thanks :)_

_Pairing: GrayLu_

_Rating: T_

_AU_

Lucy sat at the bar alone, feeling just as pathetic as she appeared. A beautiful woman hanging out at a bar numerous times by herself brought attention. The blonde twirled her straw in her Mai Tai, wishing she came with a friend so she could drink her sorrows away. Valentine’s Day was in a few weeks, a holiday she’d grown to despise. An ugly break up last Valentine’s Day still made her face sour. It shouldn’t. He and the girl he left her for had a baby girl to enjoy. Lucy didn’t cross his mind anymore.

“Would you like another?” the sweet barista asked her. 

“Just a glass of water will do,” Lucy mumbled. 

“You’ve been in here quite often,” the woman said while fixing her glass of water. “What’s a pretty woman like you doing by herself?”

“I don’t know,” Lucy answered before taking the final sip of her Mai Tai. “Ever since my breakup, I’ve had trouble with men.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well first, what’s your name?” Lucy questioned, giving her barista a genuine smile.

She returned it, blue orbs warm and sweet. “Mirajane.”

“I’m Lucy.” Said woman crossed her legs underneath the bar, black skirt riding up as she did so. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Mirajane responded while washing a glass after placing Lucy’s water in front of her.

“So, I had a horrible break up almost a year ago,” Lucy began. “Since then, I can’t seem to trust anyone. Natsu broke my heart into a million pieces and I never saw it coming.” She placed her chin in her hand. “I just want to meet a nice guy who will be faithful and treat me like a princess. you know?”

Mirajane nodded, flipping her lilac colored hair off her shoulder. She made a drink for another patron. “Well Lucy, you have to if you want to find true love. Trust plays a big part.”

“But you gotta earn trust,” Lucy countered. “I can’t just give it away, not after what happened.”

Mirajane gave her a knowing smile. “You can’t go into a new relationship worrying it will be like your last. Your past is your past. It hurts, that’s true, but it was a learning experience for you. You’ve got to dust yourself off and move forward with your life.”

Lucy nodded in agreement. Mirajane was right. She needed to give love another shot. A bar wasn’t the best place to meet someone either. The blonde turned just as a local rock band got on the stage and introduced themselves. Their name was Sabertooth. Lucy had seen them perform a few times now, and they were impressive. The lead singer was a handsome man, hair just as blonde as her own except it was shorter and teased his shoulders. The piercing through his tongue and the little silver ball on his chin accentuated his features. His voice was just a plus. 

“I’d love to have a man like him,” Lucy sighed. 

Later that night, Lucy headed to her car. Her heels clicked over the concrete, her breath freezing with each exhale. She pulled her red jacket tighter around her body, frowning as her fingers started tingling. Lucy hated the cold. Spring couldn’t come soon enough because despite what the temperature was, Lucy often wore tight or revealing outfits. Lucy was proud and confident about her body and no one could change her mind about that. She reached her black Lexus and searched through her purse for her keys. She frowned and rummaged again, not feeling the familiar key chains. Lucy bit her lip and pulled out her phone to use the light. She searched, but she would have found them by now. They took up most of her purse for god’s sake.  

“Oh no,” she whispered, feeling panic rise in her throat. “Don’t tell me I did it again!”

Lucy placed her face against the glass and saw her keys glittering in the passenger’s seat. She must have put them there when applying red lipstick when she parked. How the hell did she keep doing this?! It was the third time in the last six months. With a glimmer of hope, she pulled on the door hand and felt her spirits deflate when it didn’t budge. 

“Oh, come on!” Lucy exclaimed. “Can tonight get any worse?!”

Lucy should have kept her mouth shut because snowflakes fell. She checked her weather app and saw a bad storm would roll in soon. That was great since her insurance company often took two hours to get to her. The leggings she was wearing were so thin it felt like she wasn’t wearing anything at all. Her teeth clacked while she searched for her insurance company in her contacts. Because it was one in the morning, she wasn’t even sure if they could help her. Ten minutes later, she realized that was true. They wouldn’t be able to send someone to help until tomorrow morning. 

Lucy leaned against her car, ready to cry. Her best friend Levy was out of town with her fiancé right now or she would have called her right away. The bar was thirty minutes from her house by car. If she walked, she’d be doing so for hours. Lucy didn’t have the bus schedule either and it was too dangerous to walk alone in the dark. What if someone snatched her up? Someone would find her mangled body in a ditch. Lucy swallowed as she came to the name “Asshole” in her phone. She shouldn’t call him. He’d made it clear they were through, but Lucy didn’t know who else to ask. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she prepared herself to press the little green button.

“What are you doing out here?”

Lucy turned to face a dark-haired male. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he looked cool with the black leather jacket he had on. Lucy stood to her feet. “I’ve locked myself out of my car and my insurance can’t send someone out until seven tomorrow.”

She realized this man must be in his mid-twenties and he was taller than her. She only came to about the middle of his neck. His skin looked porcelain in the dim light of the cold morning. Lucy studied him further. His hair was so dark it almost took on a blue hue and despite the frigid temperatures, he didn’t seem cold at all. He was very handsome.

“Can a friend come help you?” he asked.

Lucy shook her head. “They’re not in town right now. I’m not sure what to do.”

“What’s your name?”

“Lucy Heartfilia. You?”

“Gray Fullbuster,” came his smooth answer. “I’ve got a hanger in my car. I bet I can unlock it for you.”

Lucy’s face lit up. “Yes, please! I’d appreciate it!”

She followed him to the south side of the parking lot and stopped in front of silver Camaro. It impressed Lucy and she wondered what he did for a living to have such a nice vehicle. She didn’t want ask because she thought it would make her seem materialistic and shallow. Gray opened his right rear door and pulled out a beat-up looking hanger. He took less than five minutes and her door was opening. That sound made her heart sing with happiness. The snow was falling hard now and Lucy needed to get to the warmth of her apartment before she lost her limbs to frostbite. Lucy turned to her savior to thank him, but he was already in his car. She was about to run to catch him, but her heart sank as he backed out, frowning because he didn’t warm it up first

* * *

Lucy visited the bar almost every night, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gray again. She had no idea if he was in the Fairy Tail Lounge that night. Other bars and clubs lined Wizard Avenue so he could have just parked in their parking lot. That following Wednesday, she left at nine because she had a morning modeling shoot. The theme was Valentine’s day with the holiday three weeks away. She winced at the thought of eating chocolate alone while watching sappy romance movies.

Fifteen minutes after she left, Gray entered and sat at the bar. His face seemed solemn. Mirajane walked over to him. “How’s everything Gray?”

“It’s all right,” he answered. “Gin and tonic, Mira.”

“Coming up!”

The barista fixed his drink and slid it over to him. Gray caught it and took a sip. “You know, I’ll never understand women.”

“What do you mean?” Mirajane leaned against the marble countertop and waited for Gray’s answer.

Gray sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Why can’t women make up their minds?”

“Is this an ex-girlfriend we’re talking about?” Mira asked.

Gray nodded. “She decided that she didn’t know what she wanted and broke it off. She wouldn’t give me a clear answer. I think she lost interest.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

Gray downed the rest of his drink. “I’m not trying to date, but if I meet a girl, she’s got to have her shit together. I don’t like indecisive people.”

The bartender tried to acknowledge her other customers who waved at her for service. “Well, I hope you meet someone, Gray.”

Mira was about to go assist them when Gray continued. “What’s so hard about being honest? If you’re not interested anymore, say it instead of making something up.”

Mira nodded in agreement and tried to move away again. Gray downed the rest of his drink. “I’m just tired of this cycle.”

“Thank you for trusting me Gray, but I have to serve the other customers,” Mira informed with an apologetic smile. The other bar patrons gave Gray a dirty look which he ignored. 

He finished his drink wondering how that cute little blonde was doing. When he met Lucy, he just had a heated conversation with Juvia. She called him saying she planned to move out of the country for a fresh start. He accused her of leaving with someone else. Her response was she needed to find herself before she could be in a relationship. He was furious. Not because she broke it off to discover herself, but because Juvia showed no signs of unhappiness. She never talked with him about it either. He thought of walking past Lucy because of his anger, but if something happened to her, guilt would eat him alive. This area of town had a lot of gang activity and crimes. Lucy would have been easy pickings for some pervert scouring the streets for defenseless women. In his own personal haze, he didn’t think to ask for her number. Oh well, missed that chance. Gray may never see her again either. 

* * *

One week away from Valentine’s Day, Lucy was spending her time at Fairy Tail Lounge again. In her defense, it was a nice bar. The bands that rotated through were awesome to watch. Not all, but some had amazing talent. Lucy was an up-and-coming model herself, so she understood trying to make a name. Standing up from her spot on the comfy couch, Lucy stood and went to greet Mira. She hadn’t told her about that night where she met Gray, but she was itching to tell someone. The only reason she hadn’t told Levy was she was hoping to find Gray again before telling.

The barista turned and smiled at Lucy. Her hair was in a long French braid that Lucy was very envious of. “Hi Lucy, what can I get you tonight?”

“How about an Amaretto Sour?” Lucy asked. “Yours are the only ones I like.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Mira answered, setting to work on making her drink. 

Lucy leaned forward and hooked her silky blonde hair behind her ear. “I wanted to tell you about this sweet guy I met. I’ve been trying to find him, but I haven’t had any luck.”

“Oh?”

Mirajane placed Lucy’s drink in front of her and waited for her to continue. A dreamy smile broke over Lucy’s heart-shaped face. “He helped me get into my car after I locked my keys in it. He was very handsome and had this strong aura around him.” 

“Hey Mira!” shouted one of her customers. “Can you get me another Miller Lite?”

“Sure thing!” Mira called, turning her attention back to Lucy. “Well, I hope you’re able to find him.”

The bartender reached underneath the counter into the fridge underneath it to get the beer requested, then turned to walk it over when Lucy continued.

“Is a nice guy too much to ask for?” she sighed. 

“I don’t think so,” Mira answered. “You’ll find someone perfect for you.”

She tried to walk away again, but Lucy wasn’t getting that there were other customers needed service. "I’m not so sure. I mean, do you think anything is wrong with me? How do you attract guys?”

Mira glanced between her and her customer that was looking annoyed. “I’m sorry Lucy, but I need to serve the customers. We can talk later, I promise!”

She jogged away and gave the older man his drink. Lucy and Gray were getting needy. They were both using her like a psychologist and it was keeping her from doing her job. She was used to people venting to her, but Gray and Lucy depended on her too much. The rest of the night stayed steady and as Mira was cleaning, her heart sank when she saw Lucy sitting back down at the bar.

“You know we close in five minutes,” Mira pointed out. “I’m sorry, but the bar is closed now.”

Lucy waved a manicured hand. “I wanted to talk to you a little longer.”

Mira frowned. She had an idea she wanted to try. Lucy and Gray both were hurting after failed relationships and needed the company of someone new. Gray came on Wednesday nights. If she could convince Lucy to come, she could introduce them and maybe get them both out of her hair. 

“Before you start,” Mira began after placing a clean glass in its rightful place. “I know of a handsome guy that just might be your type. He’s tall, respectful, and I think you’d like him. He went through something similar to you.”

Lucy bit her lip. “I don’t know. I’m kind of hoping I’ll see the guy I was telling you about again.”

“It won’t hurt to talk with him,” Mira pressed. “If you don’t like him, that’s okay, but what if he ends up being someone very important to you? Don’t want to miss that chance.”

The blonde put her hands in the pockets of her black jacket. “I guess you’re right. I’ll give him a shot!”

Mira told Lucy what time to be there next Wednesday while trying to hide her giddiness. Gray and Lucy weren’t bad people and Mira didn’t mind talking with them about their problems, but it was putting a strain on her tips because other customers felt like they were being ignored. Mira couldn’t afford a decline in funds.

* * *

Lucy put on her most beautiful outfit: a form-fitting red strapless dress. Black sequins lined their way down her right side to the tail kissing her ankle. The left side of the dress ended mid-thigh, giving a classy slanted look. Her make-up was perfect. Instead of a bright color, she chose a nude pink she’d gotten from her last photo shoot. Most days, Lucy kept her hair down, but she opted to swoop her bangs and put her locks in a neat sock bun. First impressions always stuck. She entered Fairy Tail and relished the gazes eying her beautiful form. It had been tedious to traveling inside because of the wintery atmosphere, but the warmth of the bar defrosted her numb fingers. Brown orbs glanced at the bar where she saw Mira talking with someone.  Lucy walked toward them, her heart speeding up when Mira smiled and pointed at her. When he turned around, a smile lit up her face.

“Gray?” she questioned.

“Lucy?” his eyes trailed down her form and back up to meet her gaze. “You look great.”

“Thank you. You look good yourself.”

Mira looked between the two. “Do you guys know each other?”

Lucy beamed at her. “This is the nice guy I told you about who unlocked my car for me.”

Mira cocked her head to the side. “The one you waited for every day for weeks?”

“You could have kept that part to yourself,” Lucy hissed. 

Gray stood and took off his jacket and placed it on the bar seat. “You were looking for me?”

The frigid wind nipping at her cheeks turned Lucy’s face a rose color, but she knew it was beet red now. She hoped the dim lighting made it less noticeable. “I was. I wanted ask for your number that night, but you seemed like you were in a rush.”

“I had a lot on my mind.”

Lucy nodded. “I could tell.”

“Let’s start fresh,” Gray suggested. “I’ll buy you a drink to make up for it.”

“That sounds nice,” Lucy answered as she climbed onto the barstool next to him.

Mira smiled. The two of them were already deep in conversation. Looked like her plan worked out. 


	6. Impact (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Levy remembers when Gajeel picked a fight with everyone in the Council when he got promoted. She also remembers knocking him out with her book bag after he made his speech about being the best._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: T_

 

Levy was going through the closet in her and Gajeel’s bedroom, looking for a cute dress to wear. She and Lucy planned a girl’s day. A trip to the spa to get their nails done and have lunch together. It was long overdue, and she was looking forward to spending time with her best friend. Levy threw dress after dress back on the closet rack until she came across Gajeel’s old Council robe. Levy reached for the all-white sleeves, chuckling at how much happened during their time there. She saw his Enforcement Unit patch, and a smile came to her face at the very interesting way he responded to the promotion. They were having their weekly meeting and Gajeel was looking just as bored as ever. He had his legs crossed, feet on the table in front of him. All of them sat around a round table while the Chairman stood at the head.

 Hyberion looked over at Gajeel. 

“We are appointing our new Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit. Gajeel Redfox, please come forward to accept your emblem.”

Gajeel jumped to his feet. “Hell yeah! It’s about time you prunes realized my abilities! I’m the strongest in this fucking council!”

He turned and high-fived Panther Lily even though the look on the Exceed’s face could speak his embarrassment of his comrade’s behavior. “Do you know what humbleness is?”

“Humble for what?!” Gajeel snapped.

“You’re not the strongest,” Nadal stated. “You’re just the loudest and the one who doesn’t think with his head.”

Gajeel was on the frog looking creature in seconds. He jumped on the table and bent down, fist raised. “You wanna fight me and see? Huh, you fucking toad?!”

Nadal stood up and Levy did, too. “Gajeel stop it!”

“Any of you want to fight me?!” Gajeel shouted. A lot of the council rolled their eyes. “Is that a yes?!” he yelled, pointing at a random member who shook his head “no”.

Gajeel went up to the Chairman and took his emblem. “Let me tell you guys why I’m the best choice,” Gajeel began. “I’m stronger than any of ya! I’m a goddamn dragon slayer. I’m-”

Levy had enough with his antics. She grabbed her bag sitting at her feet and started over to Gajeel. He was still busy spouting off why he’s the best. “Gajeel shut it!”

She swung her bag with all her might, clocking the loud mouth hard in the face. The impact caused him to whirl around and collapse like a ton of bricks. “Stop acting like an idiot!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Levy!”

“Not when you’re embarrassing me!”

Gajeel rubbed his cheek. “Embarrassing?! I’m the strongest and most-”

_“Just stop!”_

Levy swung her bag again and a loud “thunk” echoed when it connected with the side of his head, knocking him out cold. Levy dusted her hands off after shouldering her bag. She turned to Hyberion and bowed. 

“I’m so sorry for his behavior sir,” Levy apologized. “He is grateful that you think he deserves this position. “

“Perhaps she should be Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit,” Nadal commented with a smile crossing his amphibian-like features and linking his webbed fingers together.

Levy chuckled and picked out a bright green halter top dress. Gajeel kept his dramatic outburst to a minimum after that.


	7. Comforting Embrace (Nalu)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request:  Lucy is sick and sad. Natsu comes to make her feel better. Just some nalu fluff with lots of cuddles sweet kisses please._

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: Nalu_

Lucy was ecstatic. She and her team had a difficult job in Stella soon. They to needed find the leader of an Evil Guild that was taking the souls of the villagers. Only one who they had their sights set on escaped. They would meet her in secret first. During their time in Stella, Lucy was excited to enjoy the shopping and live music that Stella was famous for. Instruments she’d only seen in pictures like flutes and cellos were well versed, and Lucy couldn’t wait to experience the different culture, food, and fun.

Their report date was two days away, but Lucy packed early. A smile refused to leave her soft features while she threw different articles of clothing into her suitcase, not bothering to fold them before forcing the lid shut. This would be so much fun! Lucy cleared her throat as she placed her suitcase next to the door. There was a tickle in it that started earlier that morning. No matter what she did, her throat stayed dry. Maybe she wasn’t getting enough water. Lucy also noticed beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead. Was the A/C out or something? A scorching summer was a terrible time for it to break. 

Lucy paused when she reached the thermostat, staring at with a confused expression on her face. It was 70 degrees, the temperature she always kept the house at. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. She flipped loose blonde hair over her shoulder and left to find Levy. Lunch was long overdue. Lucy returned to her room, and replace her t-shirt with a cute, royal blue halter top dress.  It hugged her curves in all the right places before flaring out like waves of the ocean. Lucy twirled around once, loving the way the dress whooshed around her. She paused when her breath caught short, and her vision darkened before returning to normal.

“Lightheaded?” she paused. “Well, it is close to lunchtime.”

Lucy cleared her throat again before grabbing her bag and heading out. Something about her body seemed off the whole day. That tickle didn’t disappear no matter how much water she drank. She started coughing because her throat couldn’t stay clear. After a warm bath that night, Lucy climbed into bed. Her cough was getting more persistent, and she was sweating and shivering at the same time. This wasn’t good. Lucy hoped all she needed was a good night’s sleep. She was dead wrong. The next morning, the Celestial mage woke up to her head throbbing like it would split open. Lucy couldn’t breathe out of her nose, and when she coughed, mucous came up. She shuffled to the bathroom to spit it out.

_Is there barbed wire in my throat?_

The fire on her skin made her throw the blanket off. From looking down at her sweat soaked nightgown, she couldn’t deny it. She was sick judging by the plethora of symptoms she had. She needed to eat and drink warm tea with lemon and honey to help with her sore throat. Some saltwater gargles might help too, but first, she had a stash of potion just for cold symptoms. It had been a while since she’d used it, but it would clear her symptoms. Lucy’s heart sank when she opened her mirror and saw the empty bottle gleaming back at her. Once the potion expired, it evaporated. It was Sunday and the potion store wouldn’t open until tomorrow. 

The blonde whimpered, dragging herself to the kitchen. Eating sounded unappealing and made her stomach turn in disagreement. For now, she’d just sip on some tea. Her head was swimming with lightheadedness. Lucy needed to eat something, but she didn’t have the energy to fix it. Making the tea was challenge enough. Her breath came short as she struggled to the kitchen, having to bend over the counter and catch her breath. 

“I feel awful,” she muttered. “There’s no way I’ll be better by tomorrow.”

That meant she couldn’t. Just as Lucy was pulling a mug out of the cabinet, her front door swung open, startling her almost to the point of dropping her cup. 

“Hey, Luc!” Natsu greeted with excitement. “Happy and I…”

Dark eyes roamed her body. “You’re sick.”

“What have I told you about-”

Lucy didn’t even have the strength to scold him for barging in as a fit of coughs wracked her body until her chest was sore. She sighed and put the cup down. “Yes, I’m sick. Now go away.”

“Who will take care of you if I don’t?” Natsu questioned. “You look horrible.”

Lucy frowned. “Thanks for telling me how beautiful I am, you jerk!”

She trudged back to the couch climbed on, pulling her blanket over her as chills took their toll again. Her eyes closed as Natsu called, “You got a sore throat?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Feels like I’m swallowing shards of glass.”

There was fumbling in the kitchen heard, but Lucy’s head was pounding too loud for her to care. She was seconds from shouting at Natsu to keep it down. Lucy sat up, wincing as her migraine sent sharp strikes of lightning across her forehead and the right side of her head. Lucy moaned and looked over to see Natsu holding a steaming cup of tea.

“You made that?” 

“Yeah,” Natsu answered, taking a seat next to her. “I warmed it up with my fire!”

Lucy frowned. “So, is the cup too hot for someone who isn’t a fire mage to hold?”

Natsu’s bright smile faded for a moment. He studied the cup. “It might be.”

Lucy tried to giggle but fell into a fit of coughing. Her chest ached from how rough her cough was. The sick girl flopped back down, pulled her blanket further up to cover her shoulders. Natsu put the cup down and placed his hand against her forehead.

“You’re burning up!” Natsu exclaimed. “That’s not good when you’re not a fire mage!”

He jumped up from his seat and jogged towards Lucy’s room. She didn’t have the strength to yell at him to stay out. She closed her eyes and reveled in her misery. Tears stung at her eyes when she realized that there was no way in hell she was going on that mission tomorrow. Natsu returned, pausing when he saw a crystal tear slide down her face. In his hand was a damp washcloth. He put it against her forehead and handed her the tea he made.

"What’s the matter?" 

Lucy sniffed, hooking stringy blonde hair behind her ear with her free hand before cupping the mug. "I’m just sad that I can’t go to Stella.  I finally had an excuse, but now..."

She took a sip, relishing in the soothing sensation of the warm tea. Lucy placed it on the coffee table and curled back on the couch. Natsu surprised her by lying down behind her. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What are you doing?!"

"You’re sick, so I’m tryin’ to help," Natsu blurted. "Don’t get any crazy ideas!"

Lucy searched those dark eyes and saw nothing in them but honesty. That was something she’d grown to love about Natsu. He never lied and always spoke his mind without fear of who it would upset. His arm hooked around her waist, his knees fitting behind the bend of her own. Content washed over her despite how sick she was. His warm body against hers comforted her. 

Natsu pulled the blanket off her arms. Lucy was about to protest because she was cold, but Natsu spoke before she could fuss at him. "You got a fever so I can’t let you put a blanket as thick as this over your body. You’ll burn up!"

The Celestial Mage knew Natsu was right, but she was still freezing despite sweat beading along her chest. Natsu slipped his other arm underneath her head and held her.

"We can go to Stella when you’re better," he mumbled to her. "No reason to get all upset."

Lucy a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Thanks, Natsu. You’re the best."

She turned her head to avoid her damp cloth falling off and kissed his neck. Natsu returned the gesture with a planted gentle kiss on her cheek close to her ear. She snuggled into his embrace, dozing off to the comforting sensation of his feather like kisses dropping along her heated skin.


	8. In the Words of a Drunk (Gruvia)

  
**_Anonymous Tumblr Prompt:_** _How strange is it that even you, while drunk, wrote to yourself for when you are sober, to make a move with a girl? Gray did not believe it. Until he found a recording of himself mailed to his address promising him what will happen. Juvia is special._

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: Gruvia_

 “Holy shit” was the first thought that crossed Gray’s fuzzy brain when he woke up on his bedroom floor. His head pounded like it would split open and he decided no more alcohol _ever_. Gray groaned and sat up, his throbbing migraine getting worse. Water, food, and aspirin were a must if he wanted to thwart such an awful hangover. He rubbed his hand over his face and got up to go use the bathroom. Last night was a cloudy blur. Fairy Tail threw a guild party. Not just any party, but all their allied guilds were welcome. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale all joined in the festivities of alcohol, good food, and great entertainment. 

Gray wasn’t one to drink. He never cared for alcohol, but when Lyon claimed Gray didn’t drink because he couldn’t handle it, that sparked a drinking contest. Three drinks obliterated them. Neither one could tolerate alcohol. As Lyon slammed down his fourth shot, blood-shot eyes looked over at Juvia, unable to focus on her form.

“God Juvia,” he slurred. “You’re so beautiful. All three of you! One day, I’ll make you mine!”

“No! They’re all mine!” Gray shouted much louder than he needed to while throwing off his shirt. 

Gray blacked out soon after. There was no doubt in his mind he’d hear about the conclusion of that disagreement. Gray threw on some clothes headed down the long hallway towards the large spacious area in the guild. He hoped Mirajane had fixed breakfast. She was always good about making food after raging party. He squinted at the bright rays of the sun filtering through the windows and attempted to burn holes in his retinas. Gray placed a hand to shield his eyes and shuffled over to Mirajane.

He sat down at the bar, placing his head on the coolness of the counter. “Food please.”

“Well, look who’s awake,” Mira teased. “Breakfast was four hours ago.”

“What time is it?” Gray questioned, face not leaving its comfortable spot on the refreshing counter.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon.”

“Lunch then,” Gray said.

Mira giggled and fixed him a glass of water first. “You need to get your fluids up.”

That was true. Gray took a few big sips of his water and placed it down on the counter. Mira made sushi rolls, which the Ice mage indulged in. Once he had a full belly, it was time to go train. His headache was down to a dull roar and with the help of Cana’s special hangover potion, it was dimming with every passing minute. 

“Um, Gray-sama?”

There she was. Gray found it odd that Juvia hadn’t wrapped herself around him yet. Gray turned around and expected a powerful embrace; it threw him off when she didn’t budge. Instead of her usual ecstatic smile to see him, there was an expression he didn’t recognize. She didn’t make eye contact either; they remained cast toward the ground.

“What’s wrong Juvia?” Gray questioned, turning to face her.

He noticed she held something behind her back. She put them in front of her and he realized she was holding a package. Juvia handed it to him. “What’s this?” he asked.

“It was in the mail,” Juvia explained. “It says your name on the front. Whoever made it didn’t close it very well.” She held up a small, white piece of paper. “This fell out.”

Gray took both items. On the front of the brown envelope was his name scrawled in terrible, almost illegible handwriting. The note was in the same predicament. It said, “Remember how important she is to you. Never forget.” Inside the envelope sat a cassette tape. The ice mage didn’t know what these items were for or who sent them. He’d have to go listen.

“Thanks Ju-”

Gray glanced around in confusion. He was now standing by himself in the guild’s middle hall. He scoured the area for familiar dark blue hair. Gray caught a glimpse as she exited out of the front double doors. He scratched his head, not sure what happened. She seemed upset. He’d check on her after he figured out what was on the tape. Returning to his room, Gray tossed off the shirt he was wearing and pulled up a chair to his mahogany desk. His cassette player was sitting by the light closer to the off-white wall on the table. Gray placed his chin in his hand and waited as it started.

“Dude!”

The voice shouted so loud that Gray jumped back. He took a second to realize whose voice it was. 

_What the hell?! That’s my voice!_

“You need s-stop pretending… pretending that. You know. Pretending…. can’t think what I wanna say.”

That was enough to make him realize he recorded this while trashed. It must have been last night. It couldn’t have been sitting in the guild’s mailbox for long. They checked it twice a day. 

“Juvia! Juvia, that woman is important to you. You need to stop treating her like she isn’t before you push her away!”

That was true. Gray didn’t think it was possible for Juvia to stop tailing him, but if she did because he never returned her affections.... that thought didn’t sit well. 

“Here’s what you have to do to win her heart,” Gray’s drunk self explained. There was a crash followed by “shit!”. The Ice mage guessed he fell out of the chair. That would explain why his lower back was sore. “You gotta make her feel important. Then you need to spend more time alone with her. Get to know her better. Then you gotta sweep her off her feet with romance! Yeah, Juvia would like that. After that, she’s all yours, bro!”

In such an intoxicated and blacked out state, Gray recorded this message for himself. Gray sat back and rubbed his hand against his jaw. Juvia meant something to him, but Gray didn’t know what. Ever since their battle, she’d been by his side and believed in him when everyone else doubted his motives. Juvia accepted him with all his faults. That was more than he could ever ask for and she gave it without restraint. Any time she he had gotten hurt, it made his blood boil.

Gray got to his feet, headache gone now and set out to find her. She was acting weird because she thought the envelope was from a “rival lover” or something. What Juvia didn’t understand was that she didn’t have a rival for his love. It was only her that mattered. It was a little frustrating that it took his drunk self to get it through his thick skull. The wizard jogged outside and searched the grounds for her.  

“Juvia!” he called, going around the back of the guild to the lush rolling green pasture. 

He saw her and swallowed. She was underneath a tree, knees pulled up to her chest and her face hidden. A rain cloud drenched her with its torrential downpour.  Gray trotted over to her and asked, “What’s your cloud doing out again?”

Juvia jumped and got to her feet. “Gray-sama! Oh, it’s nothing, Juvia’s just-”

“It isn’t nothing,” Gray interrupted. “I haven’t seen this cloud since before you joined Fairy Tail.”

Juvia bit her lip and linked her fingers together. “It makes Juvia sad that Gray-sama doesn’t love her. I hope whoever else loves Gray-sama too treats him well.”

Gray placed his hands on her shoulders. “There isn’t anyone else Juvia, just you.”

Her dark blue eyes looked up at him in confusion. “There isn’t? Who was that tape from then?”

Gray ran a hand through his unruly dark spikes. “I sent it to myself when I was drunk yesterday. I was giving myself a pep talk.”

“Pep talk?”

“Yeah.” Gray turned away, his cheeks burning. “I told myself I need to make you feel important. I’m sorry I haven’t been doing that.”

Gray didn’t see her face light up with his back to her. “You care for Juvia?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Her arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled when rain didn’t drench him.  A bright smile crossed her thin lips and at that moment, Gray realized he always wanted to be the reason she smiled. Juvia was beautiful. Eyes that mimicked the ocean’s deep blue waves, porcelain skin, heart-shaped face, and soft lips. Gray placed his arms around her waist as well and kissed her forehead. Juvia laid her head against his bare chest and sighed. 

“This is all I ever wanted.”

The way he was holding her felt so natural. She was important to him, and all it took being blitzed off his ass to realize it. 


	9. You're Mine (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gajeel was angry, no furious, so how does Levy calm him down? She doesn’t, she re-directs his anger into something more productive. How? she drops her towel and shows that she is only wearing her underwear. Best. Night. Ever._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rated MA_

Levy stood at her bathroom mirror brushing her hair after her shower. She wrapped a pink towel around her waist as she slid her brush through her damp, blue locks. It was almost time for bed and boy was she tired. She trained hard that day with Jet and Droy. She loved them to death, but to her excitement and dismay, they were now too easy to spar with. Levy was thinking about asking Panther Lily and Gajeel to work with her sometimes. Levy wasn’t very strong at hand to hand combat, and she thought she should work on that just in case her opponent tried to take advantage of her small size, which they often did. 

She jumped when the front door slammed shut and boots clomped inside the house. Levy heard “shit” echo into the bedroom from a man struggling to get his boots off without untying them first. Levy never understood why he did that. 

Turning around to face him as he lunged into the room, Levy asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You’d better control your little minions Levy,” he growled. 

“Who?” 

“Ya know damn well who!” he shouted. “That fat fuck and his friend!”

Levy raised an eyebrow. “Jet and Droy? What about them?”

“You wanting to start training with Lily and me pissed the little fuckers off!” Gajeel walked up to her, the muscles in his jaw ticking. “They think I’m trying to steal you away from ‘em. Yer already mine! How fuckin’ late are they?!”

Levy shook her head. Jet and Droy were always trying to play big brothers, and it would get them killed if they tried with Gajeel. Levy figured their affection went deeper than friendship. Either way, she knew they were just trying to protect her… and aiming at getting pummeled by Gajeel. The smaller woman took a step forward, wrapped her arms around the irritated man’s waist, and placed her head against his chest. Despite his annoyance, he still hooked one arm around her waist. 

“Do they not know you’re my woman?!” Gajeel raged. “Are they that dense? I kiss you all the goddamn time. Half of the time, it’s just to piss them off!”

“I’ll talk to them,” Levy assured. “Don’t hurt them. They mean no harm.”

“Well, they’re gonna get hurt if they try that shit again,” Gajeel promised.

Levy realized his anger needed redirecting. The best and most fun way included asserting his dominance to spare her naive friends. Levy walked over to the side of the bed and dropped her towel on the floor, revealing she was only wearing purple satin panties that showed the undersides of her ass. Gajeel’s irate muttering ceased. Levy smiled as his expression changed. Not so much his facial expression, but his body language. He was turning into that animal she couldn’t get enough of. Gajeel hoisted his shirt over his head, eyes trailing like a hungry wolf over her body as he closed the distance between them. He pressed himself against her ass and wrapped his arm around her chest, his hand reaching up to grip her neck. Gajeel planted searing kisses on her collarbone.

“Yer always trying to get in my pants,” Gajeel accused. 

“It’s the same for you,” Levy shot back. 

They kissed, soft moans escaping Levy’s lips as Gajeel’s other hand trailed down her flat stomach to cup her sex. “This is mine,” he declared. 

‘Is it?” the turned-on woman asked while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Gajeel bit down on her neck, earning a little squeal from his woman. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

That was what Levy desired and her core throbbed in response to his husky voice. She enjoyed rough sex and being dominated by this powerful man. “Prove it.”

“Levy,” Gajeel growled. “You asked for it.”

That she did. The Iron Mage threw her on the bed sooner than she could process it.  Gajeel climbed on top of her and licked his lips as his long, black hair slid across her arms. Her legs parted like the Red Sea for him as his tongue caressed her right nipple. Levy couldn’t stop her back from arching into his mouth as he sucked on the perk bud. Her thick legs locked around his waist, and he ground his hips into her; the feel of his hard cock pressing into her core made hazel eyes roll with enjoyment.

“I wanna be inside you Levy,” Gajeel whispered before switching his assault to her left breast. “I wanna fuck the shit out of you.”

Levy loved it when he talked dirty to her. She was about to challenge him to do it when Gajeel pulled her panties down her legs and hoisted her up so each thigh rested on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her back to sit her upright and stood, putting her womanhood right in his face. Gajeel walked over to the wall and pressed her up against it, strong arms clamped over her thighs as he ran his tongue in fast circles around her clit. Levy’s soft moans grew louder when each sensual lick. There was nowhere for her to run. She couldn’t escape the delicious sensation. Her hips rolled forward as Gajeel ate her out with wanton eagerness. She gripped his hair hard, toes curling and head thrown back as breathy pants escaped her lips. 

“Ooh, Gajeel!”

That fueled him to use his tongue as a piston to enter her dripping slit, alternating between that and sucking on her clit. Levy couldn’t stand it anymore. Her thighs kept closing against Gajeel’s cheeks until he dropped her, yanking her back onto the bed, and putting her on all fours. She smiled as she listened to his belt unbuckling and his pants hitting the ground. One hand grasped her hip, and the other slid his cock against her wet folds. 

“Whose cunt is this?” Gajeel questioned.

Levy leaned back on her haunches and whimpered her response. She needed him inside her now. She jumped at the sharp sting on her ass when Gajeel smacked it. Levy looked over her shoulder in surprise at Gajeel. His expression was serious, but still he gave her a seductive grin. He slid himself halfway inside her and kept a hand on her hip firm so she couldn’t slam back on it the way she wanted to.

“Who’s is it?!” he demanded.

“Yours Gajeel!” she cried.

“I’ll remind those assholes if you don’t!”

Gajeel was still standing at the edge of the bed. He hooked his arms underneath each of her thighs and hoisted her up, sliding inside her. Her lover’s arms faced up underneath her thighs, and he leaned down to reach over her back and link his fingers, locking Levy in the perfect position for amazing access. Levy didn’t have time to ask him where he learned such a complicated position because he slammed into her at a fast pace before she could. All that escaped her mouth was screams of ecstasy, her hands reaching back to grip his hips.

* * *

Jet and Droy stopped by Levy’s place to apologize to her, knowing Gajeel already told her about their confrontation. It wasn’t their place to step in. It was just hard with such a sweet and innocent girl like Levy. Jet made it up the stairs first and paused as he was about to knock. Droy threw him a curious glance.

“What is it?”

Jet put a finger to his mouth to shush him and motioned him over. Both put their ears against the door. They heard the sound of slapping flesh, Gajeel’s grunts, and Levy’s loud moans. Both jumped back and tumbled down the stairs, landing in a pile with Droy’s heavy weight smashing Jet into the unforgiving ground. They looked at each other, ears burned red with emotions beyond embarrassment. Their innocent Levy wasn’t a little girl anymore.


	10. Reunited Once Again (Jerza)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request:_ _Jellal knew that Fairy Tail disbanded, what he didn’t know was that Meredy picked up Erza and sort of recruited her for the time being. Only Meredy would find his torment interesting. Right?_

Rating: K

Pairing: Jerza

A twinge etched through Jellal’s chest from not seeing Erza during his travels through Magnolia. Ever since Fairy Tail disbanded six months ago, he hadn’t heard rumors of her. It surprised him he didn’t read about her in the paper. Erza’s unimaginable power stunned those blessed to witness it. Jellal couldn’t help but stand back and watch in awe whenever she lost herself in the heat of battle. He could picture her fiery red hair whipping around her as she destroyed her enemies. She’d grown into a strong and beautiful woman as the years flew by. Getting up from his place on a worn bench close to the outskirts of Magnolia, just down the street from the empty Fairy Tail guild hall, Jellal stretched and turned to meet Meredy so they could move on. They had taken a dark guild called Riders down and now it was time to find their next target.

The sun sunk to rest behind the comfort of the horizon and the evening began to cool. Autumn had overtaken summer to Jellal’s satisfaction. He preferred when the temperature was a little cooler because he didn’t sweat so much. It was irritating to have to shower multiple times a day. Made laundry just as annoying.

He walked through the streets, passing the city goers on their own routes for the evening. Some traveled home from a long shift. A couple with linked arms and arm took an evening stroll, and children played a game of kickball underneath the canopy of trees off to the right. It was so peaceful. Jellal’s eyes widened once he reached the border. Erza stood conversing with Meredy. Jellal walked over to them and they turned to greet him.

“Jellal,” Meredy spoke. “I was thinking Erza would be a good addition to our group. Now that Fairy Tail disbanded, she’s not part of a guild anymore.”

“Hello Jellal,” Erza greeted. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you,” Jellal responded. “So, you would like to join us?”

“If you’ll have me,” she answered.

Jellal thought about it. It would enhance their group’s power to have Titania. However, heavy tension stood between them. Jellal wasn’t ready to acknowledge it, but Meredy’s suspicious smile unnerved him. 

Jellal nodded. “You may join us.”

They traveled six hours then set up camp as the sun dipped below the horizon. They’d gotten word about another guild about three day’s travel north of them that was taking over the area. These hooligans were attack dogs for a corrupt government who forced the townspeople to pay astronomical taxes. Crime Sorcière would fix both issues. The trip seemed heavy for Jellal and Erza. Meredy didn’t miss it. She understood they needed time together. Everyone detected their love for one another, but them. It was pitiful. They needed to get it together. Erza joining them would leave plenty of opportunities.

With a warm fire roaring and a full belly, they rolled out sleeping bags. Jellal laid down in his, knowing tonight and with Erza near, he would not sleep well. He couldn’t, not with Erza within such a close vicinity. She’d gone to bathe almost forty-five minutes ago and hadn’t returned. Jellal sat up to ask Meredy to go check on her, but gentle snoring reached his ears. She was on her side, pink hair sprawled around her head with her back to him. He didn’t have the heart to wake her up so instead, he shimmied out of his black sleeping bag and left to check on Erza.

As he snuck through the forestry, Meredy smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep for real. Jellal walked toward the large river close by and called out for her.

“Erza?”

“I’m up here.”

Jellal followed her voice, stepping around bushes until a hill overseeing the lake came into view. Erza dressed in comfortable looking pajamas, bare feet hanging off the edge. The black long-sleeved shirt and comfortable looking grey shorts were something he’d never seen her wear before. It made her look like a regular person and not a powerful wizard. Jellal liked seeing both sides of her. He went to join her on the cliff, sitting down next to her and enjoying the breeze that tickled their faces. 

“What are you still doing up here?” Jellal questioned.

Erza continued to gaze out at the lake. The moonlight shimmered over it, illuminating the tiny waves the water released. “Just thinking. A lot has happened.”

“You mean with Fairy Tail?” he probed.

Erza nodded. “I never would have imagined that Fairy Tail would disband.”

Jellal agreed with a silent nod while brushing blue strands of hair out of his face. “I agree. I suppose you miss Fairy Tail then?”

“I do.” She pulled her legs up to her chest and linked her arms around them. “Still, I can’t fix what has happened right now. I’ll help Crime Sorcière then figure out my plans.” She smiled at her childhood friend. “It’s great to spend time together.”

“It is.”

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes more before Erza yawned. “I guess we should go back to camp. We start traveling early tomorrow.”

That was a great idea. Despite how wired he felt earlier, the tug of sleep pulled at him. He supposed that was a good thing. He stood and held a hand out to Erza, who took it and stood to her feet. Their eyes locked, and Jellal couldn’t look away. Erza’s beauty always awed him. Silky, crimson hair that tickled the small of her back, flawless skin, dark brown eyes he could get lost in, and so many other things he couldn’t list if he tried.

“Jellal?” she questioned when he didn’t release her hand.

He didn’t seem to hear her. Jellal grew lost in his own world and she was the center. “I’ve missed you Erza.”

She smiled. “You’re getting soft.” Erza placed her other hand over his. “I’ve missed you too. Now let’s go to bed.”

Jellal pulled her towards him so fast she didn’t have time to respond. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to head back to camp. “Goodnight Erza.”

Said woman watched his retreat in shock, her forehead still burning where his soft kiss landed. She reached up and touched the spot with a smile on her face. They would travel together for quite some time. She could play unfair, too.


	11. Kill It With Fire (Nalu)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Lucy is afraid of spiders. Her response: “Natsu, set my apartment on fire.”_

_Pairing: Nalu_

_Rating: T_

Lucy was curled up on the couch enjoying some much-needed drama from the crappy reality TV shows she loved to watch. She enjoyed getting involved in drama that didn’t affect her life hooked her. She jumped up from her spot on the couch, glaring at the TV with accusing eyes.

“Reiyna I can’t believe you slept with Sherry’s boyfriend!” she yelled at the TV. “You guys were best friends! What kind of friend does that?!”

Sherry had just found out because her boyfriend left his Facebook open and she snooped. This wasn’t the first time he’d cheated. Brett was such a jerk, so it didn’t surprise her he did not understand what being faithful meant. 

Lucy sat back down on the edge of the couch, leaning forward as Sherry banged on Reiyna’s apartment door. She felt something tickle her foot but ignored it. It was wintertime and she always wore fluffy knee-high socks. It just rubbed the wrong way.  

“I know you’re in there, you bitch!” Sherry screamed. “Get out here!”

“Uh-oh,” Lucy giggled, clasping her hands together because she didn’t know what to do with them. 

That weird tickle moved from the top of her right foot to her ankle. Lucy glanced down and her heart jumped into her throat. The most disgusting creature from the pits of hell stared at her with its eight beady little eyes. She inhaled, eyes widening in fear. Her hands frozen in their mid-air journey. The longer Lucy stared at it, the more she panicked and at this rate, she would lose her mind. Lucy tried to stay calm, but in reality, that lasted less than a second and she screamed. The blonde kicked her foot hard, sprinted away, and dive bombed behind the leather couch. She landed with a loud crash when her leg swiped the lamp sitting on a nearby table. It shattered on the hardwood floor. Lucy peeked from over the top of the couch, eyes wide and darting back and forth. Even though the abomination had landed over by the TV, it stared at her, able to smell her fear. It took a step toward her with one of its many legs. 

 _“Natsu_!” Lucy shrieked.  

She could hear urgent footsteps coming in her direction and in less than three seconds, the Dragon Slayer was skidding to a halt in the living room. “What’s the matter, Lucy?!”

“Spider!” she wailed in horror, pointing at the arachnid. “ _Get it, get it, get it!_ ”

Natsu gave a tired look. “Oh, come on Luc! It’s a harmless spider.”

“Please get it out!” she begged while standing up, hazel eyes never leaving the creature. 

Natsu sighed and placed a hand down to let the spider crawl onto it, which it did. Lucy shrieked in response. “Don’t touch it!”

“Well, how do you expect me to get it out of here without touchin’ it?!” Natsu exclaimed. He grinned at the spider as it explored his hand. “See, he’s harmless.”

Lucy removed herself from behind the couch with slow, timid steps. Terror gleamed in her eyes. If that spider moved too fast, Lucy would have sprinted out of the apartment. 

“What if it bites you?” she hissed.

“Why are you whispering?” Natsu questioned. “You’re crazy Lucy.”  

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. “Am not! What if it’s poisonous?!”

“Don’t you mean venomous?” Happy asked.

Lucy whirled around to face the small blue cat. “When did you get here?!”

Natsu walked past Lucy toward the sliding glass door, but the spider bolted up his arm. The startled male tried to keep it from running all the way up, but the spider was fast. It was crawling across his shoulder then down his chest. This time, he jumped too. Lucy turned to see the spider land and scurry towards her. She screamed so loud; the neighbors might call the police. Lucy took a running leap into Natsu’s arms.

“Burn the apartment down, Natsu!”

“Okay!” Natsu answered, fire raging into his free hand.

Lucy watched in horror. She asked a Fire Dragon Slayer to burn down her apartment. She was only joking… kind of, but if Natsu set the apartment on fire, she’d get kicked out of her home for sure. Lucy would have to pay for damages too. How could she afford that?!

“No, don’t!” Lucy shrieked. “I’ll go to Levy’s. Please catch it! I’ll be back.”

“Aye, sir!”

Lucy realized just what an intimate position they were in. Natsu was holding her bridal style. His steel abs pressed against her stomach and where his hands gripped her thighs felt like he was using his fire magic on her. Her breath caught in her throat when their eyes locked. Natsu smiled at her.  

“Okay Luc, I’ll get rid of it before you get back.”

“Thanks, Natsu,” she breathed, reaching up to run her fingers through his coral hair. “What would I do without you?”


	12. Reasons to Train (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Prompt:_ _Gajeel accidentally goes into dragon force mode in the middle of sex with Levy. Levy is actually getting more turned on by this. Gajeel now has a better reason to train with this mode now._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: MA for light smut_

“Gajeel! Right there!”

“You’re such a fuckin’ minx Levy.”

Levy’s screams echoed throughout their bedroom as Gajeel pounded her into the mattress. His hips slammed forward, causing the little woman underneath him to slide up with each thrust. She anchored one hand on the headboard to prevent him from smashing her into it with his powerful strokes. Gajeel placed his hands behind her back along the curve of her hips and hauled her off the bed so he had better access to her tight pussy. The dragon slayer couldn’t get enough of the way her body sheathed him. His mouth was agape as his strokes slowed, but increased in how hard he thrust into her. Levy’s nails raked down his forearms, lustful gaze begging him not to stop. 

“Look at how much you like being fucked,” Gajeel murmured. “Ya dirty girl.”

A sultry smile crossed her lips, but then it turned shy. Gajeel fucking loved when she gave him that innocent face. He knew what she wanted. “Um, Gajeel can you-”

He didn’t wait for her to finish her request. Gajeel flipped her over onto all fours and impaled her again. She moaned, arching her back and placing her chest against the bed. Gajeel grasped a handful of her blue locks in one hand and the other gripped her hip. He pulled her back onto him, relishing in her wanton cries. A cool sensation brushed along Gajeel’s skin, like a gentle winter’s breeze caressing him. Once the sensation started, he realized it was too late. Levy whipped her head around when she saw a flash of light and Gajeel’s body against her changed from warm to cold. Gajeel had transformed into Iron Shadow Dragon Mode by accident. Inky black shadows weaved their way from his body, bright piercing blue eyes stared back at her. 

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to- “

“Keep going,” Levy instructed.

Gajeel gave one experimental thrust forward and listened to Levy’s deep moan. She was enjoying his iron shadow form. He grinned and continued his assault on her body. Leaning forward, Gajeel rubbed her clit with his thumb without once slowing his hips. 

“Ga-Gajeel,” she panted. “I’m going to… I can’t!”

“Cum, Levy,” Gajeel whispered in her ear, licking the shell of her ear.

She screamed and the Iron Dragon Slayer felt juices run down his cock, but he wasn’t done with her yet. Gajeel didn’t stop thrusting into her until he reached his peak and collapsed on top of the small woman. 

* * *

Rogue sat next to the pool, watching with amusement as Frosch got his ice cream more on his onesie than in his mouth. “We’ll have to wash your clothes again.”

“Fro thinks so too!”

Rogue brushed his dark hair out of his face and leaned back on his lounge chair. He closed his eyes, hoping to take just a quick nap. He knew better than to risk it though. Last time, he’d slept for six hours underneath the summer’s rays without sunscreen. The sun had baked Rogue to a crisp. Sting kept “forgetting” he had horrible sunburn and would smack him on the back from time to time. It stung like someone hit him with a whip.

He frowned when it got dark above him, like he put on sunglasses, and when he opened his eyes; Gajeel met his gaze. Rogue jumped to his feet. “What are you doing?!”

“I need to eat more of your shadows to strengthen my Iron Shadow Dragon mode,” Gajeel said, getting straight to the point. He raised a fist. “You can give it to me, or I’ll just beat the shit out of ya to get it!”

It had been months since the Grand Magic Games where Gajeel gained the Iron Dragon Force mode during their fight and he’d never come looking for another battle. What had gotten into him?

“I’m relaxing right now!” Rogue argued. “Can’t you pick a fight some other time?!”

“No!” Gajeel shouted. “Yer gonna fight me right now!”

“Why do you want more shadows now?!” Rogue shouted.

Other members of Sabertooth were gathering around to watch. No one seemed to think Gajeel was coming to start a war between the guilds. They looked on with curiosity. Gajeel paused and scratched the back of his head. Rogue noticed that his “opponent” was blushing.

“None of yer business!” Gajeel yelled back.

He moved in to attack Rogue, hearing Levy’s passionate moans as he did so. That was all the incentive he needed to train harder. 


	13. Three Times the Trouble (GrayLu)

Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gray taking care of their newborn triplets with Lucy on the first night home or probably a few weeks after that.

Rating: K+

Pairing: GrayLu

Gray ran his fingers through his raven spikes in frustration. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, and he yawned. His eyes burned from lack of sleep, but it was far from time to rest. The familiar sound of crying echoed over the baby monitor. Gray looked over at his wife as she slept through the noise. He sighed. If anyone deserves to be sleeping, it was her after giving him the wonderful gift crying over the monitor. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Gray got to his feet and trudged towards the baby’s room. Rikai was a fussy one, and he’d only been home for three days. It was about time for feeding and Rikai never missed a meal; greedy little guy. Gray entered the little one’s room and walked over to Rikai, picking up the squalling baby. 

“All right, I’ve got you.”

Rikai’s cries continued, the need for food clear. Gray thought he was escaping, but he was too late. Two more whimpers echoed throughout the room. 

“How the hell do you manage three newborns?!” Gray moaned. 

He scooped up Raiyen, the second oldest of the three boys. He was kicking his feet in anger, his face beet red. Gray bet Raiyen wanted milk too, but his dramatics exceeded his brothers. At that moment, with two screaming newborns in his arms and a third letting the world know he existed, Gray realize there were no bottles ready. He’d have to put them both back down to get their bottles. 

“Damn it,” Gray cursed, not sure if he should put both boys back in their crib or move them all to the living room to prepare their milk in the kitchen. He glanced with helplessness between his new babies. 

“Need help?”

Gray looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway. A gentle, understanding smile crossed her light features. Her slow gait showed the discomfort she endured from her c-section yet she still smiled. The blonde walked over, picked Ryder out of his crib, and motioned for Gray to follow. It took time, but after full bellies, within the hour, all three boys were sleeping once again. Gray sat on their swede couch with Lucy’s head in his lap. He stroked her silky hair while she closed her tired eyes.

This is hard,” Gray commented. 

Lucy reached up and poked his cheek. “You didn’t think this would be easy, did you?”

No way. They were first-term parents to _three_ children. Who would have imagined that? It shocked Gray when he found out Lucy was pregnant, but he almost fainted when the ultrasound technician told him there were three. Still, this new life made his chest swell with interlaced love and pride. 

“We’ll get our technique down,” Lucy commented. “For now, it’s nap time.”

Gray gazed over at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes past three in the morning. He hadn’t slept a solid eight hours since before Lucy went into labor almost five days ago. His eyes drooped, and he was asleep in seconds only to jolt awake from fussing at 6:30 AM. Parenting was a tough job. 


	14. Ass Whooping (no pairing)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gray and Levy find out that Juvia holds the record for the fastest beat down Gajeel ever received. 1 minute 49 seconds. And that was to "assert dominance" between them during a mission. Best friends since and Gajeel has the scar on his arm as proof._

_Pairing: none_

_Rating: K+_

It was a warm summer day, and the guild was having a BBQ to enjoy good food, beer, and each other’s company. The last six months had been nonstop jobs and battles so it was a nice break. Fairy Tail sat well on funds and didn’t need jobs for at least two weeks. Today they were declining any jobs. Fairy Tail closed for a much-needed morale day. Levy sat at a worn picnic table watching with amusement as Gajeel and Natsu fought over who would grill the ribs and chicken. It would make sense to let Natsu do it, but the possibility he’d char the meats hung over him like a plague. That was Gajeel’s argument. Gajeel had never grilled before yet still thought he had better skills than “Fire Breath”.

She giggled and sipped on her strawberry lemonade. Gray joined her at her table. “Why are they like this?”

Levy shook her head. “I guess it’s a Dragon Slayer thing.”

“Idiots,” Gray muttered under his breath.

Natsu and Gajeel’s bickering was less than ten seconds from turning into a battle of who got to cook. While they were busy arguing, Makarov set the meat onto the grill. The dragon slayer’s verbal fight made them oblivious to any. Somehow it escalated to who was the strongest dragon slayer. How the hell did that happen?

“You’re not stronger than me!” Natsu shouted, holding his fist up. 

“That’s a fucking lie!” Gajeel roared. “How fast did you get your ass kicked the first time we fought?!”

Natsu laughed. “Whatever! If we hadn’t retreated, you would have been a pile of melted iron! I kicked your ass faster than you’ve ever probably had it kicked in your life!”

“That’s not true,” Juvia spoke up. 

She was sitting so close to Gray that there wasn’t any space between their bodies. He jumped and surprise shot across his features. “When did you get here?!”

Juvia smiled.

“Juvia’s always at Gray-sama’s side.”

Levy turned to give the water mage a curious look. “What do you mean Natsu didn’t beat Gajeel up the fastest?”

She glanced at Gajeel, who appeared embarrassed. His hand raked through his hair and he turned away. 

“Something wrong Gajeel?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong!” he snapped over his shoulder.

Oh, something was terribly wrong. Levy scooted closer, face-splitting grin on her face while placing her elbows on the table and leaning forward. “Tell us.”

Juvia smiled before flipping over her hand to glance at her fingernails with poised superiority. 

“Juvia beat up Gajeel-san the fastest.”

Surprised responses from Natsu, Levy, and Gray all at the same time. Juvia’s gentle smile and Gajeel’s failure to spew denial was a dead giveaway. Instead, he continued to keep his back to them and scoffed. 

“It was a lucky cheap shot.”

“That’s not how Juvia remembers it,” she countered.

“Tell us what happened!” Natsu demanded with glee as he skidded to a halt next to the water mage and sat.

Juvia linked her fingers together and leaned forward. 

“Well, Gajeel-san and Juvia were going on a mission together. Gajeel-san was meaner then and always picked on Juvia. Jose-sama ordered us to destroy a new local guild. He wanted them gone before they could get strong enough to become a problem. Juvia can’t remember why Gajeel-san picked a fight. It was probably because of the rain cloud that used to follow Juvia.”

Levy glared at Gajeel, who was looking over his shoulder as Juvia told the story. His expression seemed guilty about being a bully to Juvia. Good. He should feel like a jerk for being a jerk to her.

Juvia placed her hands in her lap. “Gajeel-san said something about Juvia finding no one who would care about her if she was always so sad and a pushover. That got Juvia so mad she attacked Gajeel.”

“See, a cheap shot!” Gajeel roared.

Levy frowned. “You should have expected it after picking on her for so long!”

The iron dragon slayer sucked his teeth, but said nothing, knowing Levy hit the nail on the head. 

Juvia stood up and walked over to Gajeel. He tensed as she got closer. Dark blue eyes looked up at him. “You deserved it Gajeel-san,” she deadpanned.

Natsu roared with laughter while Gajeel’s ears burned red with embarrassment. 

“You shut the hell up, Salamander!”

That pushed his laughter into hysterics. “So how fast did you kick Metal Head’s ass?”

Juvia thought for a moment and smiled. “A minute and forty-nine seconds.”

Gray looked at her in amazement. “I knew you were strong, but I didn’t imagine you had taken down Gajeel before.”

Juvia’s grin grew wider. “Juvia is very strong Gray-sama!” She reached out to Gajeel and unzipped his black vest, pulling it open and exposing a nasty scar on his left side. “Juvia did this to Gajeel with her Water Slicer!”

Natsu couldn’t contain his laughter and Gajeel exploded to his feet. He stalked over to Natsu and once he was a few feet away, changed his right arm into his iron club and clocked Natsu right in the face with it. He went flying through the trees and smashed through a pavilion. The people at a family gathering had just enough time to snatch their children to safety.

“Gajeel stop!” Levy shouted. 

He didn’t seem to hear her so she got up from her spot, stood in front of him, and poked him in the chest. “Hey! Juvia kicking your butt there’s no reason to get angry at Natsu! You could have hurt someone!”

“But he keeps laughing at me!” Gajeel whined while pointing in Natsu direction with a scowl on his face. 

Levy laughed too at how childish he sounded. Juvia wandered to Gray and wrapped her arms around his waist. He attempted to untangle himself from her grasp but wasn’t having any luck breaking the clingy woman’s grasp.

Natsu climbed out of the rubble. “What was that for ya jerk?!”

“Stop making fun of me!” Gajeel commanded in annoyance. “I’ll still kick yer ass!”

They all laughed together.  However, it was about to turn into a brawl again. His confident grin made Levy prepare for them to get kicked out of the park for damages and endangering other patrons. Still, it was interesting to learn Juvia’s power could injure Gajeel. Levy bet he never messed with her again after that. Served him right. 


	15. Flexibility (Gruvia)

_Anonymous Prompt: Juvia’s flexibility was something Gray can’t get enough of. And would you look at that, Gray needs Juvia’s “help” for something._

_Pairing: Gruvia_

_Rating: T_

Gray realized Juvia’s teasing wasn’t an accident. Doing splits to avoid attacks during fights, stretching one leg above her head, bending over to tie lace less shoes. His throat went dry from his explicit imagination. She was _so_ flexible. The Ice Mage stared at her creamy legs as she performed kicks during battles and training that exposed her underwear, rendering him unable to stop his fantasies. Those positions caused an embarrassing tent in his pants. With them living together, Gray had an erection more often than ever. He started “tricking” Juvia into some of these poses just so he could stare. Today, Gray and Juvia strode alongside a bubbling brook with their lunch in hand. A beautiful scorching summer day surrounded them and his body hated the heat because of his affinity for cold. Gray didn’t care because Juvia enjoyed afternoon strolls.

As they walked, Gray ached to see her gorgeous legs part in a split. A genius idea ran through his mind: he’d trip and drop his lunch in the creek. Rock formations jutted across the water like a bridge from each side, the points stopping four feet from touching. She’d have to stand on the rocks because the creek’s width. Juvia hummed next to him, her arm woven through his. Gray “tripped” and dumped his sandwich into the water. Juvia wrapped them in saran wrap so he hoped his food wouldn’t get soaked. 

“Damn it,” he cursed, halting by the rocks he’d identified for his plan. “Juvia get that for me, would you?”

“Why?” she asked. 

He swallowed. “Well, it’s wrapped so it might be dry.”

Juvia gave him an odd look. “It still isn’t sanitary Gray-sama.” She held out her sandwich to him. “You can have mine and we’ll go back to get another one.”

Gray held his hand up. “Yours has cheese.”

“… Yours did too Gray-sama.”

Gray realized he blew his opportunity and racked his brain for a Plan B. The water mage gave him a sultry smile and realization hit him like a freight train.

“You knew this whole time, didn’t you?”

“That Gray-sama kept asking me to do things to put Juvia in naughty positions?” she questioned while placing her hands behind her back. “Maybe.”

Juvia sauntered to the rocks and straddled the brook, one foot on each rock. “Gray-sama, you realize I can bend over to reach this?”

His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I-”

Juvia slid into a split over the water regardless and reached for his soaked sandwich. “This is ruined, Gray-sama.”

“No.”

Gray’s brain turned off witnessing the sexiness of her position. He couldn’t form coherent sentences while she stayed like that. Her form-fitting black dress garnished her toned body, and she’d abandoned her usual matching leggings because of the heat. Her porcelain skin glimmered underneath the sun’s light, making his mouth water. He turned away when his cock hardened, regretting the thin material of his shorts. Juvia dropped the sandwich back into the water and stood. She walked over to Gray and hugged his back.

“Gray-sama likes Juvia in these positions?”

Gray turned to face her. “Yeah, I do.”

Juvia smiled again, dark blue eyes glittering with mischief. She reached down to grab her right ankle, straightened her leg, stood on her tiptoes, and hooked her leg over Gray’s shoulder. “Does Gray-sama like this?”

Holy hell, Gray-sama _loved_ it. He pulled her body flush against him and gripped her rear.

 “We’re going home right now and I’m gonna screw you in this position.”

Juvia’s already flushed cheeks showed she agreed. They could eat lunch afterward.


	16. Mature Dreams (Nalu)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: When Lucy barges into her room in the middle of the night. She is baffled as to why Natsu simply says "Please Lucy, be gentle, it's my first time." Lucy completely forgot what she was angry about now._

_Pairing:Nalu_

_Rating: K+_

Lucy entered her apartment after a wonderful day of pampering with her best friend Levy. They’d gotten pedicures, manicures, and a couple’s massage. Lucy chuckled when the massage therapists referred to them as a beautiful lesbian couple.  Lucy kicked off her shoes, dropped her purse on the dining room table, and headed to the kitchen. Her cheesecake in the fridge interrupted her thoughts all day. Pumpkin cheesecake now topped the charts as a favorite dessert. She’d never be able to repay Erza for introducing her to such a delight. 

Her stomach rumbled and when she opened her refrigerator with a smile that vanished in an instant. The delicious slice of heaven was gone. The distraught woman whirled around she noticed an empty plate with remnants of her cheesecake. A fork gleamed underneath the kitchen light at her. Lucy’s hands fell to her side in shock as she slammed the refrigerator door. 

“Natsu,” she growled. “How many times to have to tell him to stop sneaking into my apartment and eating my food?! I’m going to throttle that stupid dragon slayer!”

Lucy stomped toward her bedroom. Natsu‘s audacity to stay at her house after committing such a crime astounded her. She paused next to her couch when his white pants and vest caught her attention. Was he naked in her house?! 

“Natsu!” Lucy raged. “You get out here right now!”

Silence answered her. Lucy’s anger boiled over and she kicked the ajar door causing it to slam against the wall. 

“Natsu, you jerk!” she yelled. “Stop coming into my apartment when I’m not here!” 

The Celestial Mage zeroed in on his form underneath her covers in the darkened room. What an asshole! Lucy walked up and snatched the covers off him. 

“Natsu, what are you doing in my bed?!”

Natsu had always been a deep sleeper. He rolled over on his back, one hand resting on his bare chest. 

“No Lucy,” he mumbled.

“No what?!” she shouted. “You come into my apartment, eat my cheesecake, leave your clothes all over the place, and sleep in my bed! You can’t say ‘no Lucy’!”

Her face heated up at the sight of him in black boxers. She struggled to hang onto her annoyance, but his handsome sleeping face chipped at her anger. Lucy paused; Natsu was still talking in his sleep.

“Okay Lucy,” he groaned. “Be gentle, it’s my first time.”

She tried to stifle her laughter, wishing she knew what “first time" he referred to. Lucy leaned against the doorframe and sighed; she’d rip him a new one when he woke up. After he told her what his dream entailed of course. Her face morphed to surprise when his hand trailed down his stomach to his boxers. Lucy whirled away before she saw something X-rated. She’d definitely have to figure out what he was dreaming about. 


	17. First and Only (GrayLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely Lee03na who requested some GrayLu first time. I always get carried away with first time smut scenes so this ended up way longer than I intended. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Currently working on my other requests! Right now, I can't accept any more, but check back with each chapter update and I will let you guys know as I'm able to take on new requests! Please comment and let me know your thoughts!

_"She deserves an answer."_

Erza's words echoed through the Ice Mage's mind as he leaned against the balcony of his hotel room. A gentle summer breeze shifted his dark locks, and they teased the lines his forehead formed from frowning. Gray closed his eyes, forearms crossing over one another so he could rest his head on them. Gray knew his answer to Juvia's advances, but he couldn't bring himself to speak it out loud, not even to himself. How the hell would he tell her the truth? Juvia's emotions were fragile concerning him and he didn't want her rain cloud returning because of him.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, pushing himself from the balcony.

Now that the Grand Magic Games concluded, his focus returned to his complicated relationship with Juvia. He appreciated her loyalty, and he cared about her well-being, but his love plateaued at friendship. Gray couldn't return her affection the way she desired... and that broke him. He wished he could share her passion. She'd make a crazy, but a great girlfriend. However, he couldn't pretend with her, and somewhere in the within the Water Mage's heart, she knew he didn't feel the same. She still hoped that if she continued to put him first, their relationship may flourish, which wasn't realistic.

 "I gotta tell her," Gray muttered to himself. "It isn't fair."

Gray couldn't love Juvia because his frigid heart already belonged to another, one far out of his grasp and in the waiting hands of Natsu. The blonde's innocent and warm smile filtered into his mind. The way her chocolate eyes sparkled from happiness, or the creases lining her forehead when she got pissed. He remembered it all. Since when did he turn into such a sap?

 "Gray-sama!"

 He cringed, realizing the moment of truth stood closer than he expected. He hadn't prepared what he planned to say yet. Oh well, looked like he would have to wing it and hope she understood. Gray turned to face Juvia just as she threw her arms around his waist.  She gazed up at him with excitement in her dark blue eyes.

"Have you eaten yet? I found this romantic little restaurant we can eat at tonight!"

Gray swallowed and removed Juvia's hands to hold her at arm's length. 

"Juvia, we need to talk."

Her smiled faded. "What is it, Gray-sama? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," he began while one hand traveled to his hip and the other to grip the back of his head. "We need to talk about us."

She perked up again, hands clasping to her chest with unfound eagerness.  "Yes!"

Gray turned away, unable to witness the heartbreak takeover her soft features. "I care about you, but not like how you do for me. "

"What?" She whispered. "I know Gray-sama doesn't love me, but he may grow to-"

He faced her again, and guilt etched through his chest at the crystal tears pooling in her eyes. Still, Gray had no choice. He couldn't keep stringing her along giving her some inkling of hope that one day their relationship would change. 

"No, Juvia. I'm sorry, but I don't like you as anything but a friend. I don't think that will change."

Silence fell between them just ask Gray noticed darkening clouds in the distance. Juvia stared at him as if numbness had taken over her body.

"So, you don't love Juvia at all?"

"I do!" He blurted out, "but as a friend."

"Is there someone else?"

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes," he answered without thinking and blushed. "I mean-"

Juvia watched him trip over his words. She had a keen ability to read him, except with understanding his lack of romantic interest. Gray knew the bluenette would discover who held his interest soon enough. Juvia didn't deserve him lying to her, but he didn’t want to speak the name of the girl he loved yet.

"I just want Gray-sama to be happy, and if it's not with me... Well, I'll learn to accept it."

Gray reached to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Juvia. You deserve happiness too." Juvia lifted her head and smiled over her shoulder. "I sure do! Also, Juvia will wait. Perhaps you need to experience love from others to realize mine is the purest."

With that, she walked away, rain clouds still billowing closer. Gray exhaled, surprised their confrontation went so well. Juvia still thought she had a chance, and even though he wished she didn't, he still smiled. At least he hadn't lost his friend.

"That looked intense. Are you okay?"

Gray jumped at the voice behind him and whirled to face Lucy. Concern etched across her face only to morph into a comforting smile. He stood up straight. 

"Oh, hey Lucy. Yeah, I'm fine. Um, how much of that did you hear?"

Lucy's cheeks reddened. She grasped her elbows and looked away. "Pretty much everything. I'm sorry. "

Gray exhaled. "It's okay. Everyone is gonna find out I turned her down, anyway."

"You know, people will hound you for hurting her feelings."

Gray turned to lean against the balcony rail out at the sea churning in the distance.

 "I didn't mean to," he began. "I just..."

Lucy joined him and watched the sun dip below the horizon. "Love someone else?”

Gray's words caught in his throat. He nodded instead, afraid he may blurt out the truth and ruin their friendship. He'd rather just be her friend than nothing at all. After the dozens of missions they'd tackled together over the years, Gray noticed how selfless Lucy could get for her friends. Even though she hadn't reached her full potential as a wizard yet, she still jumped in to help without hesitation or care for injuries to herself. Her friendships ran deep and she treated them like family. Lucy kicked his and Natsu's ass whenever they showed up uninvited to her apartment but still would fix them snacks and let them stay. Then her beauty was unmatched. Her appearance seemed opposite of his with her golden locks and warm magic while his frigid ice and dark colors contradicted hers. He fell for her without realizing he had until it was too late.

The way she supported him after Ur died differed from Juvia's embrace. Lucy found him behind the guildhall late one night struggling to keep it together. Back then, the guilt of Ur's death caused such searing agony, it ripped him apart with each breath he took that she couldn’t. He heard footsteps and tried to wipe the tears threatening to spill. Just as he tried to walk away, Lucy whirled him around and pushed him up against the closest wall. His eyes widened when he saw crystal tears sliding down her round cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Gray," she said through hitched breaths. 

"What are you talking about?!" He snapped. "Get off so I can go home."

 She locked eyes with him. "It's not your fault."

Pain seared through his chest and a lump formed in his throat. He tried to push past her but she held firm. 

"Get off, Lucy!" he shouted.

"It's not your fault!" she sobbed. "Deliora killed Ur, not you! Stop blaming yourself!"

"It _is_ my fault!" He yelled back, reaching to grab her forearms.  "If I wasn't such a cocky idiot, she'd still be alive!"

"You were a child!" Lucy argued. "You didn't know how strong Deliora was!"

Lucy pulled him to her and held on tight. "I'm here, Gray."

Gray tried to stifle a garbled cry, but it slipped past his lips. He grabbed Lucy around the waist and when she placed a comforting hand on the back of his head; he lost control and sobbed. She rubbed his back with soothing strokes and let him cry. After a few minutes, his anguished wails turned to sniffles. He pulled away and wiped his face.  An embarrassed expression crossed his features, pale cheeks tinting.

"Thank you, Lucy. About me crying like a baby- "

"I won't tell anyone you were crying like a normal person grieving; I promise."

Lucy still checked on him for months afterward. Sometimes during missions, she'd catch him alone to talk or while guild parties wrecked the neighboring buildings, she brought him a drink. Lucy always made it a point to show she cared while expecting nothing in return. Gray realized that might play into why he couldn't return Juvia's feelings. She demanded his love in both actions and words. He couldn't force an emotion. As he studied Lucy's form, the Ice Mage understood he didn't have to force anything with this girl.

"Yeah I do," Gray confessed. "I'll never grow the balls to tell her though."

Lucy smiled and hooked golden tresses that had fallen from her messy bun behind her ears. She linked her fingers together over the balcony's rail.

 "I don't think I can tell the guy I have feelings for either."

Gray snorted in disbelief. "Natsu will never figure it out if you don't spell it out. He's an idiot."

Lucy giggled. "He sure is a dork, and I do love him. He's my best friend."

Gray paused. "Wait, you're not in love with Natsu?"

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu is still a kid at heart. He's almost innocent when it comes to romance. I've always thought of him like a brother, someone I had to protect and would protect me, too." 

Gray swallowed, his heart speeding up. If she wasn't in love with Natsu, then who was it? Gajeel? They have a good friendship, but he doubted it because Levy liked him and Lucy would never betray her. Laxus? He talked about how hot she was back when he was an asshole… well, he still was an asshole, but just toward people outside the guild… and Natsu when he picked a fight. The brunette took his shirt off and bundled it into his hands. 

"Who's got your attention then?" he asked hoping he sounded nonchalant. 

"Gray, why are you taking your clothes off?"

"You know I can't help it," he muttered while stepping out of his jeans. "Sorry."

Lucy giggled. "I don't know how you haven't gotten arrested yet."

Gray tried to give her a steady gaze.

"You're avoiding my question."

Her cheeks flared pink, and she stuttered with her next words, making Gray raise an eyebrow. He couldn't remember ever seeing Lucy so flustered.

 "Well, it's complicated!" she blurted out. "I-I don't know if the timing is right!"

"Spit it out!" he demanded. 

Cinnamon orbs flashed with annoyance. "You first!"

 "It's you, Lucy! I'm in love with you! There, you happy?!"

Lucy's mouth fell open in shock as Gray stiffened. What the hell?! He couldn't believe he shouted his feelings into her face. She still hadn't said a word, making him nervous. She must not feel the same. A lump rose in his throat and his eyes burned with embarrassment. Gray decided the only way to save face was to run for it and pretend it never happened. He tried to use his magic to slide down the balcony into the darkened streets, but Lucy grasped his arm. 

"What?!" he asked in a harsher tone than he meant to. 

She recoiled and his heart sank. He ruined any chance he could have with Lucy in three minutes. He was about to turn and leave again when Lucy suddenly grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him in for a searing kiss. His mind whirled, unable to believe this wasn't a dream. Lucy Heartfilia was kissing him. Gray didn't ponder on her actions long. Instead, he embraced her and returned her kiss with the same fervor. Their kiss deepened as if they were old lovers reunited after a long time apart. Gray pulled back and studied her features. 

"What was that for?"

The pads of Lucy's fingers caressed his skin before sliding down to grip his bare shoulders.

 "I love you too."

It was Gray's turn to stand open-mouthed.  "You do? Are you serious?"

Lucy nodded, folding her arms behind her back. "I do, I just didn't know how to tell you and the timing hasn't been perfect with the whole Tenrou Island and rebuilding Fairy Tail…"

 Gray smiled as Lucy rambled on. It didn't matter what her reason was for not telling him because he had his own for refusing to tell her. He stepped forward and pulled Lucy into his embrace, catching her off guard and silencing her. His hand cupped the back of her head while his other arm held her against his body. She glanced up at him with those chocolate irises that could melt even his ice. Her pouty lips drew him in and he kissed her. Their kiss started slowly at first. Neither moved a muscle until Lucy hooked her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, allowing his tongue to slip between her teeth.  

He heard her little sigh as they made out as new lovers, each wanting to go further but unsure how far was too far. Gray tested the waters, his fingers sliding down her sides to grip her hips. Blood rushed into his ears and down to his groin, making him remember in horror of his stripped state. Gray yanked away and sprinted for his pants. 

"I just think I should have some clothes on, right?" he joked, mentally slapping himself when his voice cracked. 

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “You've never cared about… oh…"

Gray blanched as Lucy stared him, her eyes not meeting his.  The pants he wore did nothing to hide his erection. He covered it and turned away. 

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to- " 

"No, it's okay!" Lucy blurted out. She jogged to stand in front of him again. She looked down at the ground then shifted her weight over the balcony's edge, her anxiousness getting the better of her. 

"It's dark… so why don't you come to my room tonight?"

Gray wasn't sure he heard right. He didn't know where this would lead to, but he refused to pass up the opportunity. Hell, they could just talk for all he cared. Lucy's proximity mattered more than anything else.

"Uh, yeah sure," he managed. "I'll be over at midnight when everyone is sleeping, so no one asks questions. I don't want to deal with their crap right now."

"I agree," Lucy said after a soft chuckle. "See you soon."

After leaving the balcony, Gray went to his room and showered. After getting half-dressed, he laid in his bed, eyes checking the clock every few minutes. His best bet would be to take a nap, but the Ice Mage was too wired. He paced his room, willing the clock to move faster. Other guild members made so much commotion downstairs, Gray expected other hotel patrons to complain about the rowdy bunch. Fairy Tail knew how to throw a party and he should be downstairs to avoid any suspicion. It would also help pass the time. The Ice Wizard didn't bother to put a shirt on and jogged downstairs. His stomach rumbled when the smell of ramen tickled his nose. Food was his number one priority. 

The well-lit hall extended into a giant room equipped with a full bar that Cana and Bacchus enjoyed. Those two hit it off well. No one could match her drinking except Gildarts until now. Natsu picked a fight with Gajeel, an act not uncommon, and the two ended up grappling on the hardwood floor. Levy tried to pull Gajeel away from Natsu as Erza yanked the Fire Mage up by his coral locks.

"Ow, Erza!" he whined. "We're just having a little fun!"

"Your little fun will destroy this hotel and the guild can't afford to pay for another building you've destroyed!"

"Yeah, fuck off Salamander!" Gajeel echoed.

"Hey, that's rude!"

Levy rubbed her temples. "You guys give me a headache."

Panther Lily stood close by in his smaller Exceed form. His arms crossed over his chest and his tail whipped behind him in annoyance. 

"Me too, Levy," the black cat agreed. 

"Natsu, quitting picking fights already!" Lucy yelled from her seat on the floor next to Cana and Wendy."

"Iron Ass started it!" Natsu argued. 

"I ain't start shit!"

The grin on his face said otherwise. Levy smacked him in the arm and scolded him while pulling the dragon slayer away. Gray shook his head. Gajeel and Levy didn't understand how much they meant to each other, but the rest of the guild saw it. Gray gave Lucy a subtle glance, confused when he noticed her staring at him outright. Cana's eyes bounced between the two and she squinted, causing Gray to walk faster to the spread of food next to the bar. He fixed himself a plate of sushi and dumplings reaching for the sake only to decide against it and grab water.  Gray took his food to a large table where many other guild members sat laughing, drinking, and getting too rowdy. All this stimulation made Gray's skin crawl. His mind still willed the clock to move faster to his alone time with Lucy. 

"Whatcha got there?"

Gray jumped. "Just some sushi."

He placed his elbows on the table in a nonchalant movement to cover his mouth as he spoke.  "You're being too open, don't you think?"

The Celestial mage gave him her heart-warming smile. "I can't help it."

She helped herself to salmon from his plate. He frowned. 

"I didn't say I was sharing."

"Oh?" Lucy challenged, reaching for a shrimp next. The brunette caught her by the wrist and loved the surprised look crossing her face. 

"Are you testing me, Lucy?" he murmured. 

"Maybe I'm just hungry too," she argued.

Their eyes locked and the world around them ceased to exist. Gray had to stop himself from yanking her in for a searing kiss.  

"You kids okay?"

Lucy whirled to face the table when Gray grabbed his chopsticks and stabbed a dumpling with it. Neither could meet Macao's gaze. 

"Oh, everything is fine!" Lucy blurted out. "Gray apparently doesn't like to share is all."

"Go get your own plate," he grumbled while taking a bite out of his dumpling. 

Lucy stood. "I will! Geez, You're so stingy!"

The Ice Wizard's heart jumped into his throat when Lucy's hand wrapped around his thigh underneath the table before sliding her fingers over his hip as she walked away. He masked his shocked expression and dug into the rest of his food. He couldn't taste it, but he kept eating. Midnight couldn't come quick enough. 

* * *

Did _anyone_ plan on sleeping?! The clock struck one in the morning, yet some of their guild still partied their hearts out, still drinking and as rowdy as ever. Gray leaned against the wall; one foot propped up against it as he scowled at his irritating guildmates. He and Lucy shared many passing glances, and she seemed annoyed, too. Despite their plans, sleep tugged at him. His eyes burned with exhaustion and after a long day of battle, the soreness had crept into his muscles. His ears perked when he overheard Lucy tell Cana she was going to bed. She'd have to walk past him to get to her room. Cana slurred her good nights yet still picked up another mug of beer. Lucy plucked it out of her hand to Cana's disapproval. 

"Please keep her out of trouble Wendy," the blonde asked while standing and smoothing out her blue skirt. 

Carla snorted. "She's not Wendy's responsibility."

"Don't be so mean, Carla," Wendy scolded. She gave Lucy a genuine smile. "I'll do my best to keep her out of trouble."

"Don't worry, I don't think she will last much longer."

Lucy said her good nights and as she walked toward him, others also decided sleeping trumped partying. She brushed past him and whispered in passing, "Room three sixty-nine in thirty minutes. Don't knock, I'll look for you."

Gray didn't move to prevent drawing attention to himself. Despite his previous demeanor, Gray felt energized like he just drank two cups of coffee. The Ice Mage returned to his room to wait out the final agonizing minutes until he and Lucy were alone. 

* * *

 Gray moved with stealth up the stairs to the third floor, hoping he hid his magic well enough that Erza wouldn't notice his presence and ask revealing questions. One foot in front of the other down the hardwood hallway until he reached his destination. She said not to knock so Gray didn't. He waited, wishing he wore a watch. Soon the door inched open, and an arm reached out to pull him inside. Lucy shut it and turned to him. She held out her hand.

"Come outside with me."

Gray reached for her and allowed her to lead him to a sliding glass door. He could see another balcony looking outside. It seemed this town loved incorporating balconies into all its architecture. Lucy slid the door back and stepped into the warm atmosphere blanketed with humidity as proof of summer rains. The still wet streets in the distance reflected moonlight off the puddles left behind. Gray for a moment wondered if Juvia caused the storm.  His thoughts refocused when they stopped at the rail. Gray hated that he hurt Juvia, but this moment only played out in his head. This was his chance to better understand Lucy Heartfilia. 

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Gray asked as their hands rested on the cool iron rail.

"I don't know," Lucy answered. "Anything. Everything. Like when did you realize you liked me?"

"I liked you from the beginning," he answered. "I didn't realize it until that night in the guild's garden."

 "Do you think you fell for me because I helped you through that moment?"

Her voice took on a faraway tone. Gray's thumb brushed a rhythmic pattern over the top of her hand. 

"That may have triggered it, but you're just hard not to fall for, to want to protect. I noticed how jealous I got whenever Natsu hugged you. I tried harder to keep you safe on missions more than I would other comrades."

The Celestial mage leaned into his shoulder. "Yeah, I kind of noticed."

Gray's cheeks turned pink, and he cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"It's the same for me," Lucy answered. "When I held you, my heart ached so bad seeing how sad you were. I... um… didn't like Juvia all over you either."

"Jealous, huh?" Gray teased. 

Lucy pushed his chest. "Oh, stop it!"

 A comfortable silence fell between them. The Ice mage used her elbow to turn her to him and embraced her. She molded into him as if the universe created her to fit his body. His arms locked around her waist and Gray kissed her forehead. 

"You're warmer than I thought you would be," Lucy commented.

"I can turn my ice off, ya know."

Lucy smiled at him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray said nothing. Instead, he leaned down to kiss her again. Underneath the privacy of the night sky, the new lovers continued their earlier activities. This time, Lucy initiated French kissing. She seemed more confident this time, leaning her full breasts into his chest.  Gray's hands traveled to her hips, his fingers just grazing the curve of her ass while hers inched down his neck. Gray backed her against the sliding glass, hips pressing into hers trying to get as close to her as possible. They kissed until the need for air became too great.

"Wow," Lucy breathed. 

"You can say that again," Gray joked. 

"I've never kissed anyone like that before," she admitted. 

Gray's eyes widened in disbelief. "Never?! A girl like you?!"

"Don't sound so surprised," Lucy deadpanned. "I wanted my first kiss to be special! I didn't want to kiss just anyone!"

"Was it special?"

Her expression softened. "Yeah, it was."

 Gray leaned down to plant another soft kiss on her cheek. "Good."

The couple re-entered Lucy's room. Gray didn't want to push his luck so he stepped back.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow?" Gray asked. 

He noticed her face fall. "Oh, yeah, sure!"

"Okay, well goodnight, Lucy."

He turned and walked towards the door, but he froze when she called his name. Gray glanced over his shoulder at her. She wouldn't make eye contact with him and seemed like something plagued her mind. 

"What is it?"

Lucy bit her lip. "Remember I said I've never kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah?" Gray ventured. 

"Well, I'm still a virgin, too."

"I kinda figured that," Gray responded. "We don't have to rush into sex.  I can wait until you're ready no matter how long it takes."

Lucy closed the gap between them. Her warm hands snuck underneath his t-shirt. 

"What if I said I'm ready now?"

Right now?! Gray didn't think they'd have sex so soon. His heart pounded in his ears as he studied the beautiful girl unbuckling his pants. His hand stilled hers. 

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"I am," she answered then kissed his neck.

She noticed the sharp intake of breath her lover took and she repeated the kiss, this time open mouthed so her tongue could caress his porcelain skin. Gray yanked her in close and slid his hands down to the rear he'd admired from a distance for way too long. He used her ass as leverage to grind into her. He didn't miss the soft sigh she breathed while pausing her assault on his neck.  The Ice Mage released her to pull his shirt over his head as she did the same. Lucy tried to cover her chest, but Gray caught her hands and moved her arms away from her body. The lace pink bra she wore made him wonder if she planned this from the moment they confessed to each other. His mouth dried at the beautiful vision before him. Pink complemented her flawless skin just as her bright hair complemented her dark brown eyes. The tops of her breasts spilling over the bra mesmerized Gray, and he remained silent for a few moments. Lucy's cheeks flushed darker.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she whispered with embarrassment.

 "What else am I supposed to do?" Gray questioned.  "You're beautiful."

Her smile he'd fallen in love with returned. Lucy hesitated, but then broke free of his grasp to work her pajama shorts down her legs. They pooled to the carpeted floor. 

"Holy shit," Gray murmured. 

What a celestial goddess. Everything from her curves to the way she sauntered over to the bed made his mouth water. As her knees hit the bed, Gray followed and crawled over her with desire pumping through his veins. Her rear pressed into his still covered cock that begged for release. Eager hands snuck underneath her bra. He loved the way her nipples hardened as he rolled them between his fingers. Lucy sat back on her haunches, her head leaning on Gray's shoulders. Little whimpers escaped her lips as he massaged her breasts. Gray's tongue ran up the side of Lucy's neck and she shuttered. He grinned into her neck while making a mental note that this spot would prove useful. His tongue yearned for a more intimate location so Gray released her. 

"Take off your bra and lay on your back," he instructed. 

Lucy obeyed, cinnamon eyes alight with mischief; the previous shyness had melted away. She laid on the comforter as Gray removed his pants, leaving him in black boxers. His eyes drank in her form before leaning over her to suck on her left nipple. His body molded against hers and Lucy's fingers dug into his shoulders. 

"Oh, Gray," she sighed as her back arched off the bed. Her responsiveness fueled him. He couldn't wait to hear her screaming from his touch. 

"How slow do you want this?" Gray asked before circling his tongue around her nipple. 

"Mm, faster actually."

Good, so did he. The Ice Mage switched breasts while his other hand snaked between her thighs. Lucy's hips arched upward to meet his hand. She moaned, pulling him into another smoldering kiss. The intensity, tongues rolling over one another, almost took his breath away. Sexual tension hung thick in the air and when they broke, Gray shimmied downward to pull her underwear off. The shyness crept back into Lucy's demeanor. 

"Are you nervous?" Gray asked. 

"A little," the blonde whispered. 

"I'll stop whenever you want me to," he assured while massaging her inner thighs. "Promise."

"I don't want to stop."

He grinned and inched her thighs apart. "You're gonna like this."

First, Gray inspected his prize. Almost nosing her delicate flower as he opened her folds. Her swollen clit and essence seeping from her made Gray lick his lips before diving in. Lucy shot off the bed and grasped his hair. 

"Gray, what are you doing?!"

He ignored her, one hand going to her chest to push her back down as his tongue invaded every crevice of her womanhood. His tongue danced dangerously around her clit then he gave it a firm suck, relishing as his lover's deep moans echoed around them. At this rate, someone might hear them, but Gray didn't give a shit. Pleasing Lucy was a goal he would reach. He paid attention to which strokes and sucks made her squirm the most, filing them away for the next time he ate her out, and there would be _many_ more times. 

"That feels so good!" Lucy cried. "I can't take it!"

That was his cue. Lucy shuttered when a cold sensation rotated over her clit. She didn't expect it, but her pelvis throbbed when Gray changed the temperature of his tongue. Then something cube shaped rubbed against her. 

"Is that ice?!"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, mouth too busy to speak. 

Gray placed the cube against her pussy again and as he lapped at her, Lucy experienced alternating warm and cold sensation. Sweat trickled down her body and Lucy’s fists gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.  He planned to give her the first orgasm of many. He continued for fifteen minutes until she was so wet, he could slide a finger inside her without causing discomfort. Still Gray noticed Lucy tense.

"Relax Lucy," he coached. "It's more comfortable that way."

Relax she did which allowed him to ease in a second finger. Gray continued his assault on her clit aided by his fingers finding the spot that made her scream. The Celestial Mage's nails raked down his back, leaving him stinging, but the pain fueled him. Gray knew she was close. The higher octave her voice took on was a dead giveaway. He didn't let up even with Lucy almost turned over trying to escape the overwhelming sensation. A moment later, her body tensed and his name fell from her lips. Gray stood on his knees and pulled his fingers from her to suck her juices off them. Lucy seemed mesmerized with him until her eyes dropped to his aching cock. Gray noticed and stepped out of his boxers, his manhood hard and ready for her. A curious hand reached out to touch it.

"It's so hard and warm," she murmured, her thumb stroking over the head. 

Just her soft hand gripping him sent lightning through his body. He grabbed her hand and with his other, brushed blonde locks behind her ear. 

"Tonight is about you," he said while pulling away and ignoring the aching in his chest as his body protested the loss of contact. 

"But- "

The Ice Mage stopped her by kissing her again. She returned it with such veracity it shocked him. Lucy grinned at him from underneath the dim lighting of the room. He needed to be inside her _now_. Her toned legs splayed open for him; all shyness evaporated after her orgasm. Gray crawled over her. 

"You can suck my dick some other time."

Her eyes widened. "It sounds gross worded like that!"

"How should I say it then?"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "I don't know but that sounds bad!"

"I think you like it!" Gray accused. 

The Celestial Wizard opened her mouth to protest, but her words caught in her throat when Gray's cock rubbed along her slick folds. He paused before his dick clouded his judgment.

"Are you using any anti-pregnancy magic?" he asked, fingers ghosting over her thigh.

"I am," she squeaked. "I have a potion that works within an hour for thirty days and I took it before the party."

"Good," he answered, prepared to take the next step.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

Mahogany orbs shifted away from his face and she bit her lip. "How many girls have you, you know, been with?"

Gray knew this question would come up. His cheeks flared red. "Just one, but we slept together a lot." 

"Was it Juvia?" Lucy asked while sitting up on her elbows. 

Gray ran a nervous hand through his hair. "No."

"Really? Then who was it?"

The brunette would much rather be fucking Lucy than talking about his sexual escapade, but if he wanted a relationship with Lucy, he wanted to build it on the truth. Gray took a deep breath.  

"Erza."

Gray covered Lucy's mouth as she screeched with astonishment. 

"Shut it, Lucy or you'll wake everyone in the hotel up!" Gray hissed.

"Erza?!" she exclaimed, but it came out muffled through his hand. 

"Keep it down!"

The flustered male removed his hand from his lover's mouth and his heart sank as she beamed at him. She wanted to know all the details; her expression said it all. Gray had no interest in telling those tales. Instead, he lined himself up with her entrance and she stilled. 

"Are you ready?" Gray asked, leaning down to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

Lucy nodded her approval. Before pushing forward, Gray warned her that relaxing her muscles would make it less uncomfortable, and it shouldn't be painful. Gray made sure she would have plenty of lubrication. He brushed his thumbs over her inner thighs, grasped them, and slid inside her. Gray paused once he filled her to the hilt. The little whimpers that escaped her lips made him smile because it was a sound of pleasure, not pain. 

"You okay?" he asked, his ability to remain still dissipating by the second.

Lucy's fingers gave his sides a soft squeeze. "I think so."

Gray experimented with slow strokes first, gauging her facial expressions and body language. When his lover widened her legs and her moans echoed in the room once more, he knew Lucy could handle more. He laid on top of her, hips driving into her center so hard the bed squeaked with each thrust. 

"It feels so good," Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't stop!"

He wouldn't until they both lay collapsed in each other's arms, sated and relaxed. There was another position he had to try before he reached his peak. His imagination put her in it many times, and now was Gray's chance to witness it firsthand. The brunette pulled from her and smirked at the glare she threw at him. 

"Hey!"

"Get on all fours," Gray commanded.

The corner of Lucy's mouth curved upward at his request. The blonde turned over, spreading her knees and placing her chest against the bed. 

"Like this?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, just like that," Gray murmured as he positioned himself behind her.

One hand stroked the soft curve of her rear to the slope of her low back. This woman exceeded his wildest dreams. She dripped sex appeal she had no confidence in but when coaxed, Lucy turned into quite the little minx.  His throbbing cock inched inside her again, and Gray stilled her movements when the eager female tried to push back onto him. Lucy refused to let Gray stop him and slammed back again. 

"Gray!" she barked. 

"You're so impatient," Gray huffed. 

Yet he fucked her, and he fucked her hard, fast, and with lasting stamina. The Ice Mage covered her mouth has her screams of passion got too out of control again. He hated that he couldn't let her scream as loud as she wanted. Her cries were music to his ears.

"I'm getting close, Lucy," Gray whispered through gritted teeth. 

She couldn't respond with any words. He wasn't even sure she heard him. Her eyes were closed, and she bit her bottom lip as she fisted the blanket soaked with fluids underneath her. Gray moaned as he came, his hand resting on Lucy's lower back as a crutch.  He slipped from her and rolled into his side. Their bodies gleamed with sweat, proof of a satisfying first time. Lucy laid her head on his chest and let him twirl strands of her blonde hair around his fingers. 

"That was amazing," she gushed. 

He kissed her again, still unable to believe she was all his. Lucy cradled on his chest seemed surreal. 

"So, question," Lucy began. 

"About what?" She sat up and gave him a mischievous grin. "Did you learn all your sex tricks on Erza?"

Gray flushed for the umpteenth time. "Don't ask me about it, all right?!" 


	18. Battlefield Desires (Jerza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Star_dress03 who wanted a little Jerza love after during Jellal, Kagura, and Erza's battle against Neinhart.
> 
> Currently still not taking new requests.

_Pairing: Jerza_

_Rating: T_

* * *

_No…_

Jellal’s heart almost stopped as Erza’s eyes fluttered closed, her head turning to the side as Kagura cradled her. The anger boiling through him dissipated into fear from her battered state. His breath came in sharp gasps from the amount of magic energy he used for Grand Chariot, but the vice grip around his lungs and the burning in his heart weren’t from magic depletion. Jellal took one shaky step forward, then another until he sprinted towards the two women. Kagura gave him a worried expression as he knelt down.

“She needs help right now!”

Her voice sounded far away. Jellal reached for Erza, pulled her to him, and held her close. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing shallow and labored. Bruises and bleeding wounds marred her porcelain skin; the sight of her battered body made a lump rise in his throat. Crimson locks remained tied in a low ponytail that spilled over his thigh like a curtain. Jellal brushed stray strands out of her face, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. H didn’t get her medical attention, she could die. Imagining a life without her, without telling her how much she meant to him, intensified the ache in his heart. 

“Erza,” he whispered gathering her into his arms. 

She coughed, eyes fluttering halfway open. She gave him a weak smile. “You seem sad. These are insignificant compared to previous battles.”

“That’s the problem!” he snapped. “Seeing you in this state is just- “

“Just what?”

Erza's soft voice made his features soften. Jellal opened his mouth to speak, but faltered as he gazed into those cocoa orbs that stole his heart so many years ago. It shouldn’t have taken a battle to the death for him to stop lying to her, but this fight proved to him how fragile life could be. He couldn’t keep pretending like Erza wasn’t the most important person in this universe to him. The person he’d lay down his life for without hesitation. The woman he wanted at his side until he took his final breath. Such deep feelings frightened him. It played a part in why he lied to her about having a fiancé. It was a stupid lie, one Jellal hadn’t brought himself to backtrack on yet. He needed to tell her before he lost his nerve.

“It hurts me to see someone I love in such pain,” he murmured. 

Erza’s widened. “Someone you love?”

“I love you, Erza Scarlet,” he repeated without hesitancy. “I love you more than you know.”

“But your- “

He cut her off with a firm and longing kiss. She gripped his arm while struggling to sit up, but her exhaustion and injuries wouldn’t allow her. Jellal assisted her to a sitting position, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as the world melted away. Jellal pulled from her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. The red blush dusting Erza’s cheeks made her even more beautiful. She smiled seconds before her eyes closed again and her head rested against his shoulder. Jellal stood up with her in his arms; he sprinted back to Fairy Tail without a second glance at Kagura. The brunette followed suit smiling from the beautiful display of love before her. 

Their surroundings melted into a sea of blended colors from how fast they ran to the compound. They reached it in record time. Jellal kicked the front door open and sprinted for the infirmary. Fairy Tail members asked what happened, but Jellal’s focus remained on getting Erza medical attention. He skidded to a halt in the infirmary lined with the injured. He spotted an empty bed and moved to lay her on it. Porlyusica stepped forward a moment later.

“Leave her!” she instructed.

Jellal turned to exit just as Kagura reached the doorway. He paused, not making eye contact with her. 

“Make sure she’s okay.” 

He vanished without another word. Kagura owed Erza her thanks for her strength during the battle; it was the least she could do. Her cheeks reddened when she realized just how she should repay Erza for her comradery. Kagura absently brushed her fingers against her lip, blushing as she turned away.


	19. Doujinshi (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you, Achio! I am currently still writing your request, but first time sex usually takes me a bit because I want to make it as realistic as possible. Yours will be posted either next or right after that so by the end of the week!
> 
> I can take one more request (from someone I haven't written for yet) so first come, first serve! I'd really like some Gajevy, Nalu, Miraxus, Baccana, or maybe Jerza, but feel free to request what you like!

  _Anonymous Tumblr Request: Reedus was asked to make a comic based on what everyone thought Gray and Juvia were doing while living together for the year... It has already circulated to the other guilds._

_Pairing: Gruvia_

_Rated T_

Lucy crossed her legs while waiting for Levy to arrive at the guild. Mira blessed them with her delicious soup and homemade bread for lunch. It rested on the table, steaming and wafting delicious aromas that tied her stomach in knots. The weather morphing from summer to autumn called for warm meals. The smoking hot atmosphere cooled into the deep embrace of fall, Lucy’s favorite time of year. Brown eyes flitted to Gray as he trumped through the guild with Juvia trailing behind. She beamed as she and the ice mage talked by the corridor then they disappeared into the back rooms of the guild. Lucy grinned while dipping her bread in the steaming meal. Gray didn’t seem opposed to her advances and Juvia’s outrageous affections relaxed. Lucy placed her thumb against her lips. She wondered if the year they spent together changed the dynamics of their relationship. What happened while they were roommates?

“Hi, Lu-chan!” Levy sang while sitting down in front of her friend. She took one look, and her expression changed to concern. “What happened?”

Lucy leaned forward and motioned for Levy to do the same. The blue-haired mage wore a confused expression from her friend's suspicious behavior. She studied Lucy, realizing the mischievous grin she wore meant her best friend was up to something.

“What is it?”

“What do you think Gray and Juvia were doing when they lived together?”

“Where did that come from?” Levy questioned.

“Oh, come on!” Lucy hissed. “Haven’t you noticed they seem to act more like a couple now?! It’s not one-sided anymore!”

“Well, they didn’t have guild members interfering and missions all the time which would give them the opportunity to get to know each other."

Lucy crossed her arms underneath her breasts. “I’m curious. Do you think they… you know?”

“Do I think they what?”

“Did it...”

Levy’s face turned bright red. “That isn’t our business!”

“You know what would be fun?” Lucy asked with a smile crossing her lips. “We should ask Reedus to make a comic about what we think happened. We can give it to Juvia as a present. She’d love it!”

“Gray doesn’t seem like the type to want his relationship put on display like that.”

“It will be just for Juvia. No one else needs to see it.”

“Let me guess, too!”

Both women froze and looked over to see Mirajane standing at the head of the table with bowls of piping hot soup ready to serve to other guild members. Lucy gulped.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Mira placed the tray down for a moment to lean in toward Lucy and Levy. “Why don’t we ask all the ladies what they think happened? It might help Juvia realize the guild’s acceptance of her and Gray’s relationship.”

Lucy ran a section of her blonde hair between her fingers. “Yeah! It’s almost the same time of year of when Juvia said they lived together. It can be like a little unofficial anniversary present!”

Lucy and Mira discussed their thoughts on Gray and Juvia’s and cohabitation then roped Levy into their scheming. Later that day, Lucy also asked Cana, Wendy and Carla, Bisca, Evergreen, Lisanna, and many other ladies in the guild. They compiled quite a list of things for Reedus to draw for them ranging from cute situations to X-rated. Lisanna had the dirtiest mind which surprised Lucy. The Celestial Mage brought her list to Reedus, who was busy painting in a quiet corner of the guild. When she asked him to draw the comic based on the list she had, the shy man skimmed the contents. His face flushed crimson.

“Oh Miss Lucy, I can’t draw these… these perverse things!”

“They don’t have to be explicit Reedus,” Lucy explained. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his back. “Oh please! You’re the only one who has the talent to draw this. I’ll even buy you a new set of paints if you do.”

“Pardon Mrs. Lucy!” Reedus stuttered. “I can’t concentrate with you… with your… on my back!”

Lucy released him. “So, will you do it?”

Reedus paused, scratching his unruly poofy hair. “I suppose I do need new paints.”

“Thank you!” Lucy exclaimed.

It took Reedus a week to finish the comic and when he handed it to Lucy; she called over Levy and they opened it. Reedus was so talented. He made their ideas into a story, starting with Wendy’s idea that Juvia liked to keep the house clean for Gray. She was seen in the first few panels washing dishes, doing laundry, and mopping. They giggled at the next picture of Juvia fussing at Gray for coming in the house with dirty shoes. They didn’t know the comic would eat up thirty minutes of their time. Reedus had done a wonderful job and when it got to the intimate scenes; they planned to skip it, unsure how to face their friends after witnessing a graphic scene between them.

“No, we have to do it!”

Lucy flipped the page. Her ears burned with embarrassment. The picture did not show genitals or Juvia’s breasts, but it wasn’t necessary. The picture with Gray’s head between Juvia’s parted thighs said enough. Lucy slammed the book closed.

“Okay, maybe we should skip that part.”

Lucy left the comic book the top drawer of her dresser. She didn’t realize Natsu would break into her house and search in the same drawer for the novel she was writing. He liked it, but Lucy would kill him if she discovered he read it, so he snuck in once a week to read her latest chapters. Natsu snuck in more often, but only one break-in was for reading her novel. So far, she hadn’t caught on. The fire dragon slayer crept across the familiar room with Happy floating behind him.

“Do you think we can get some mackerel for lunch, Natsu?”

“Yeah sure Happy,” Natsu called after entering Lucy’s room and opened the drawer her novel was in. He saw a book he didn’t recognize. “What’s this?”

Natsu’s face lit up with glee before and he roared with laughter once he flipped through it. He held his stomach unable to control himself. Happy landed on the dresser. “What’s so funny?”

“Look at this!” Natsu exclaimed, holding out the book on a page with Juvia was cooking dinner. “It’s a comic of Juvia and Gray!”

Natsu took it and showed it to many of the guild members from Erza (who read it cover to cover and cried at the end) to Gajeel. He had no interest until Natsu taunted him. He argued the Iron Dragon slayer couldn’t read. Gajeel snatched it and read aloud to prove he wasn’t illiterate. He paused,looked closer at the drawings, and grew quiet as he flipped through the pages.

“Holy shit, this is fuckin' gold!”

When Natsu headed to Lucy’s apartment to return the comic, he ran into Sting and Rogue. Natsu showed it to them too. Rogue enjoyed it so much he asked for a copy. They went to the local library and had ten copies made.

A few days later, Gray practiced his ice magic at the outskirts of town and paused when noticed Ichiya posing in a Spanish dance style with a rose in his mouth.

“What are you doing here? I’m training!”

“Well!” Ichiya sang while dancing his way over to Gray. He spun around and kneeled; flower now outstretched in his hand. “I want to congratulate you on your conquest for Miss Juvia’s love!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gray snapped. “What conquest?!”

Ichiya stood and placed a hand on his chest in such a dramatic fashion, it made Gray frown with irritation.

“I’ve read the beautiful comic of you and Juvia’s love. Such passion! So full of-”

Gray’s eyes widened, and he grabbed Ichiya by his white suit jacket. “You’re not making any sense!”

Ichiya pulled a copy of the comic out of his pocket and held it up to Gray. “There’s no need to be shy! It touched my soul and the souls of my guild!”

Gray snatched the book away and read it. His face turned ashen. “Where did you get this?!”

“Natsu of course.”

“Natsu!” Gray muttered through gritted teeth.

 He rushed back to Fairy Tail and had many wizards congratulate him on the comic. Everyone knew about this book but him. What about Juvia? Gray wondered if she was the mastermind behind the comic, but when he burst through the guild doors; her soft smile as she turned the pages of the copy in her hand proved she didn’t. Juvia would boast and show him the completed book within moments of its creation.  She glanced up and stood when she laid eyes on him, a bright smile that melted away his anger and embarrassment crossing her features.

“Gray-sama, did you do this for Juvia? I love it!”

“I-”

He didn’t finish his sentence before she bounded toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “This is the day Gray-sama and Juvia moved in together!”

“I didn’t make it, Juvia.”

“That’s okay, it still makes Juvia happy.”

Gray sighed and pulled her in close. He’d just have to beat Natsu to a pulp later. Lucy already tore him a new one after discovering his treachery, but as she witnessed the tender moment between Gray and Juvia, she was glad he did.


	20. Wild Ride (GrayLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Achio! I hope you like it! This one has a more wild sensual Lucy first time. I've done enough super sappy lemons I think.

_Rated MA_

_GrayLu_

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of a billowing shower, muscles relaxed and her body free of the grime from a hard day’s work. She couldn’t think of anything more relaxing than a hot shower and gazing at the stars. The warm summer night sky called to her celestial magic, coaxing her to view the beautiful constellations and billions of stars painted across its endless canvas. She’d summon Plue, and they’d appreciate the vastness of the small piece of universe they witnessed from their minuscule place on Earth together. The sweet spirit loved a night walk as much as Lucy did.

The content woman reached for her, towel dried off, and wrapped it around her body. She piled wet hair on top of her head and exited the bathroom. Lucy’s heart almost leaped out of her chest and she shrieked.

“Hey, Lucy,” Gray called, giving her a small wave. He crossed his arms behind his head.

“Nice room. “

Lucy's terror morphed into rage. She charged toward him and drop-kicked him in his chest, sending him crashing to the wooden floor.

 _“How many times are you going to show up at my house uninvited?!”_ Lucy yelled.

“Ow, that hurt!” Gray exclaimed while rubbing the sore spot on his side.

Crystal blue orbs widened when she realized the depths of this Ice Jerk's audacity. Miscellaneous articles of clothing plus one look at his naked form standing before made Lucy launch forward. She snatched a blanket from her desk chair to hurl at him. 

“Would you put some clothes on?!” she shrieked. “And why are you naked in my bed?!”

Gray caught the blanket and held it in his left hand instead of covering himself.

“It’s a habit, you know that,” he answered while returning to sit on the edge of her bed.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re naked in my house!” she sputtered.

Lucy then remembered she still only wore a towel. “I’m going to get dressed and you better not be here when I get back or so help me, I will call Capricorn to kick your ice cube butt!”

She whirled away in a huff and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Her heart pounded from the heat of their confrontation. Lucy didn’t know if she could call it that with how nonchalant Gray’s response was. What an arrogant jerk! After putting on underwear and nightclothes, Lucy exited the bathroom, closed the door, then turned to find Gray back in her bed again.

“I thought I told you to leave!”

Gray stood; he wore his boxers this time. Good, it was a start. He stalked over to her with a look in his dark eyes she didn’t recognize. It reminded her of a cat backing a frightened mouse into a corner. Well, Lucy was no frightened rodent. She glared at him, tilting her chin upward to lock eyes and refused to step back. She wavered when he planted his hands on either side of the door by her head.

“I don’t think you want me to leave.”

“What gave you that idea?! Me telling you to leave?!”

Gray didn’t move. “Tell me you don’t feel anything for me. I see you staring at me when I have less clothes on.”

“You catch me off guard!” she shot back.

“Except that time in the hot tub.”

“I didn’t look at your man bits!”

“Or on the guild beach trip.”

“I-”

Gray thumbed the corner of her mouth. “Or at the guild celebration when I got trashed and pretty much told you I wanted to fuck you.”

Lucy's ears burned bright. “You remember that?!”

About a month ago, the guild celebrated defeating a powerful dark guild the best way they knew how: alcohol and partying. Lucy had two mixed drinks that made her head swim from her minimal alcohol tolerance. The boys, as usual, went overboard. It didn’t take long for them to throw drunken insults at each other and stagger with every step. Lucy couldn’t understand the appeal of getting trashed every time they drank, but after such a great battle, she wanted to relax a little. As she sat at the bar, chuckling to herself at Gajeel and Natsu trying to keep up with Cana, Gray sat down next to her. He cleared his throat louder than necessary and turned toward her with bleary eyes. The Ice Mage didn’t have much tolerance for alcohol either. Lucy sat back when he leaned in too close, frowning when he rested one hand on her thigh for balance.

“You’re pretty, Lucy.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Lucy shot back, sipping her drink.

“Cocky are ya?”

“No, just confident.”

Gray leaned back in his chair. “Confident. Yeah, yeah I like it.”

Lucy heard the slight slur in his words. Her eyes scanned over his shirtless form. The men of Fairy Tail were absolute heartthrobs and Gray was high on the list of favorites. His defined muscles showed hours of hard training and battles. Each line etched into his flawless skin shifted as he threw an arm over the back of his chair. His piercing gaze, despite the redness of his eyes, sliced through her. Lucy always found Gray handsome, but never pursued him. His attractiveness served more like a fact than a desire for a relationship. Plus, Juvia had a tight grasp on the Ice Mage, to his disapproval.

Lucy realized she was staring and snapped her eyes to meet his. The sly grin on his face revealed he noticed her ogling him. The blonde faced her drink on the counter, hoping her golden tresses hid her blushing. Gray stood and put an arm over her bare shoulders. He nosed underneath her hair to nibble on her earlobe, causing a streak of lightning to ignite her core.

“What are you doing?!”

Gray’s fingers teased her neck before he whispered, “I want you, Lucy.”

Lucy didn’t know if the alcohol removed the filter to her brain, but she responded, “And I want you, Gray.”

Juvia interrupted them seconds later, pulling Gray away to fuss at him about taking his clothes off again. It seemed he forgot what he said as Juvia hauled him away. He argued with her that his pants were still on, so he wasn’t indecent. Him keeping his pants on with how drunk he’d gotten was an impressive feat. The next day, Gray didn’t give her a second glance, making Lucy believe he didn’t remember their short, intense conversation. The primal gaze he gave her now as his hand ghosted over her thigh made her realize her mistake.

“I remember you wanted me too,” Gray murmured, his chest pressing her against the wall.

“I was tipsy!”

“That tells me you weren’t drunk enough not to have control over what you said.”

The blonde shut her mouth. Gray was right. She may have been a little drunk, but not sloppy drunk. The alcohol gave her the courage to say what she’d been thinking for some time. Most thought she and Natsu would form a romantic relationship, but they were best friends. Natsu’s innocence toward the ways of women, plus his interest in Lisanna over the months when she returned solidified Lucy’s platonic feelings for the fire dragon slayer. However, the man before her stole her attention some time ago. Lucy tried to sneak glances at him, sometimes cocoa orbs lingering too long on his form. His navy-blue tresses, dark eyes, and fair skin without a single blemish enticed her. As they grew older, his skinny boyish body filled out with thick muscle and a growth spurt put him almost a head taller than her. The Celestial Mage couldn’t help her attraction to him.

Lucy stood her ground. “So what?! You live with Juvia and everyone knows how she feels about you!”

Gray released her and stepped back. “I needed her magic. Hers compliments mine, so it makes sense we’d train together.”

“You don’t need to live together to train.”

Gray crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his eyes from hers.

“I had nowhere else to go. When the guild disbanded, I needed to get stronger for when we regrouped. We’d have to build Fairy Tail’s reputation all over again and we can’t do that being weak.”

Lucy cocked her hip to one side. “That doesn’t explain living with her.”

Gray sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

“I tried to give her a real shot,” he confessed. “It didn’t last long because I didn’t feel the same. She knows I don’t love her that way, but kept thinking I was coming onto her if I did anything, like leaving my clothes on the floor. Juvia gets we are only friends now, and that’s not gonna change.”

Lucy paused then took hesitant steps to Gray’s side. She sat next to him, her bed creaking as she shifted her weight back to let her feet dangle off the edge.

“Taking off your clothes can confuse someone, Gray. Wouldn’t it make sense to move out of that house then?”

“I have. Plus, she’s all into Lyon now.”

Lucy studied him. “Okay, and why are you here?”

“Are you sure you want me to leave?”

Lucy didn’t know. Her complicated feelings for Gray wouldn’t improve if he stayed in her bed in the middle of the night. She hadn’t come to terms with them herself; how could she explore them? Perhaps just talking might give her a clue of what the next best step entailed.

“Why are you here so late? Couldn’t you wait until daytime?”

Gray swallowed and leaned back on his hands. “I wanted to see you.”

Lucy frowned. “For what?”

Gray pulled Lucy into his lap. The abrupt movement made Lucy straddle him. Her cheeks reddened as his hands inched up her thighs.

“To make good on what you said,” the Ice Mage growled into her neck.

His fingers dug into her hips as he rolled them upward, allowing her to sit on his hard cock. Lucy gasped and grabbed his shoulders. She had her answer; the purpose of Gray’s late visit was to fuck her.

“I don’t want to have a one-night stand,” Lucy deadpanned. “You can-”

The brunette secured a hand around her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss that stole her breath away. His other arm locked around her back, pulling her flush against him. Her brain fired off warning alarms, telling her it wouldn’t be smart, but she still kissed him back. Despite his cold nature, his skin radiated heat through her tank top. His hands traveled over her rear and underneath her shirt to brush over her belly. Lucy came to her senses.

“Gray,” she spoke with firmness. “Stop.”

He obeyed and cocked his head to the side. Lucy stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

“Not like this.”

She crawled out of his lap and faced him with resolve. “I haven’t had sex before and I don’t want my first time to be with someone who doesn’t care about me.”

Gray exploded to his feet with his hands fisted at his sides. The serious expression on his face made Lucy take a step back.

“I do care about you.” He closed the distance between them. “This isn’t a onetime thing, it’s the first of many if you’ll have me.”

Big doe eyes studied the taller male standing before her with an expression that morphed from intense to vulnerable. Lucy placed a tentative hand against his face, and he leaned into it before holding her wrist to kiss it. He never dropped eye contact with her; the smoldering gaze expressed to Lucy his truth: her rejection scared him. Sure, sexual frustration may have sent him to her, but Gray didn’t plan to use her and leave. Lucy understood that now.

“Okay,” she whispered.

The Ice Mage picked her up bridal style and tossed her on the bed. “You’re about to have a wild first time, Lucy.”

Lucy's giggles reached his sharp ears. “I think I’d like that.”

Most girls wanted their first time to be slow, sensual, and full of love. Lucy liked the idea, but raw passion sounded more appealing. The man before her who removed his boxers had a primitive side her virgin heart ached to see. The blonde grinned at him, the inner minx she used to get what she wanted surfacing. Her heart beat a mile a minute as he climbed on her bed and positioned himself between her legs. Next thing Lucy knew, she and her beau were like two teenagers full of lust and hormones. Hands were everywhere touching everything without hesitation. Lucy’s small fingers crept over the defined planes of his athletic build from his chest to the ridges in his hip leading toward his hard member. The muscles shifted and tensed from her inquisitive caress.

Gray pulled Lucy’s shirt over her head and hooked his arms underneath hers. He demanded her mouth against his again and this kiss burned even hotter. They made out with such intensity; Lucy’s jaw grew tired. She pulled away, panting as Gray dipped his head between her exposed breasts. Her chest heaved with each inhale until he latched his mouth on her nipple with his other hand trailing into her underwear.

“Mm, Gray!”

Using two fingers, the Ice Mage stroked her pussy in a firm pattern that made Lucy draw her knees up. Gray laid on her right thigh which prevented her escape. She squirmed under his touch breathy moans reaching his ears and stroking his cock.

“You don’t need these.”

Gray sat up to yank her panties down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Lucy’s eyes widened in shock at how fast the Ice Mage folded her legs back, laid on his stomach, and attacked her pussy with lascivious licks of his tongue. Lucy reached for anything to save her from the incredible throbbing his mouth caused. Such rambunctious cries fled her mouth it astonished the young woman. How could anything feel so extraordinary? She bit her lip, thighs trembling as he sucked on her clit.

“Does it feel good, Lucy?”

“Yes! Please don’t stop, Gray!”

The Ice Mage grinned while sucking his pointer finger. “I can tell.”

His finger circled her swollen clit before sliding inside her with relative ease. Lucy now held her legs open by gripping the backs of her knees, face flushed and sweat trickling down her chest. Her lips remained parted just enough to sigh his name over and over. Her nails digging into his back and dragging him by his hair back to attack his mouth with feverish kisses. As their tongues caressed each other, Gray added a second finger, slowing his movements so his lover could adjust to the new sensation.  As her muscles relaxed, he sped up. The brunette smirked at her thighs quaking, but groaned and lost his rhythm when her hand wrapped around his manhood. Her grip slid over his throbbing member with ease.

“Where’d you get lube?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I may be a virgin, but I masturbate just like anyone else.”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lucy purred. “This particular one is flavored. How’s that for a surprise?”

Gray swallowed, understanding her meaning. Lucy’s exposed wild side almost made him cum right then. The sensual grin and half-lidded gaze set his blood on fire. Dark orbs stared as she pulled his fingers from her, got on all fours as he sat back on his haunches, and leaned down to encase his dick in her wet and warm mouth. His hands fisted her hair as she licked up one side and down the other. She enveloped him again, her pace slow and calculated to drive him insane. Gray thrust into her mouth by accident which surprised her and she gagged. When his celestial mage locked eyes with him, he saw her eyebrows furrow with determination just before she took him deeper into her throat. This time she didn’t gag.

It was Gray’s turn to lose control of his moans as she took him into her mouth faster and deeper. “Damn it, Lucy, where did you learn that?”

She released the tip with a wet pop and licked her lips. “Magazines and fanfiction smut.”

“Fanfiction smut?”

“Yep! Sex scenes about fictional characters or real people from shows, books, bands, or just famous people. The ones I read get super graphic.”

Gray lifted her to her knees, unable to handle more of her sinful mouth around his aching shaft. That hurt his pride, but he pushed it aside to focus on Lucy. He reached for his pants and pulled out a condom. Gray fit himself under Lucy’s watchful gaze and laid on his back.

“You get on top.”

He noticed the nervousness in her movements as she climbed into his lap. She reached into her nightstand and grabbed a second bottle of regular lube, squirted some into her hand, and lubricated his cock.

“It’ shouldn’t hurt, right?” she whispered.

“It might be a little uncomfortable, but try to relax your muscles and go as slow as you need to.”

Lucy placed one hand on his broad chest for balance and nodded as Gray’s hands found her hips once more.

“Okay.”

The blonde reached between her legs and took hold of his cock, took a deep breath and sank onto him inch by inch. Gray’s mind blanked, and he clenched his teeth. She was so tight and hot around him; her womanhood vice gripped him so perfectly he wondered if a god created this woman’s body. It took all his strength not to slam upward into her. Instead, he bit his lip and studied Lucy’s reaction to his dick buried inside her. She lifted herself and lowered again with the same unhurried pace. Blonde tresses obscured her face as she offset her weight on his chest, back arched like this wasn’t her first encounter. Her reading must have been explicit based on the flawless way she impaled herself on him. Gray didn’t have to guide her movements at all.

He listened to her cries instead, loving her breasts bouncing from her hard grinding. The Ice wizard bear hugged her and pulled her to his chest. Lucy let out a yelp when he flipped her onto her back and set a fast pace. Gray slammed into her so hard the bed rocked under his strength.

“Oh my god, yes!” Lucy cried. “Gray, fuck me!”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth.” Gray folded her legs back, admiring Lucy’s flexibility that allowed him unopposed access to her dripping center. “I like it.”

Her walls massaged his member with each thrust and before he lost it, Gray used the flat portion of three fingers to tortuously rub her clit. She squirmed, hands reaching over her head to grip the bars of her bed. She screamed his name; Lucy was so close to orgasm. Her ass rose off the bed, making her cavern squeeze him tighter. Gray forced her hips down by putting his weight against her pubic bone with one hand while continuing his assault on her clit and slowing his hips, but changing his angle. Lucy almost sobbed as his dick stroked that sweet spot within her. The spring tightening in her pelvis released and contracted every muscle within it. Cerulean eyes rolled back as she came, legs quivering and hands pulling hard on the bed frame as she held on for dear life. Her walls’ strength zapped his willpower and Gray groaned as he reached his peak.

He rolled off Lucy, both of them breathing hard after such a wild experience. Lucy sat up and beamed at him.

“That was amazing!” she gushed. “How soon can we do that again?”

“Geez, already?!”

Lucy planted a slow kiss on the corner of his mouth. His fingers trailed up her arm. “What am I to you, Gray?”

He coughed and turned away. “Mine.”

“Does that mean girlfriend?”

“Sounds good, yeah.”

Lucy’s warm smile caught his attention seconds before she cuddled next to him. “Sounds good to me, too.”

 


	21. I Promise (Gajevy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got recently on Tumblr and I think i accidentally blocked the requester so I don't even know if they'll get to read it. I'm a dunce!

  _Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gajeel performing CPR on Levy to restart her heart_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: T_

“Levy!”

Gajeel skidded to a stop in front of the unconscious woman and dropped to his knees. Her burned body skyrocketed his fear of being too late. Her eyes remained shut, her neck at a strange angle on the forest floor. Gajeel rolled Levy onto her back and placed his head to her chest. His soul plummeted when no heartbeat reached his ears. Her lungs didn’t expand, and the realization hit him like a freight train:

_She's dead._

“Levy, no!” he cried while crossing one hand over the other and lacing them together. “Yer not gonna leave me like this!”

He pressed down on her chest hard and fast with a pace to match a normal heartbeat. Despite his shaking body, the dragon slayer made sure his compressions reached their required depth. After thirty compressions, Gajeel stopped to give Levy two full breaths. Crimson eyes darted to her chest, watching it rise and fall each time he forced air into her lungs. He repeated the cycle five times, thirty compressions, two breaths, then checked for a pulse.

Nothing.

Tears welled in his eyes and his breath hitched with the most severe pain he’d ever experienced. It surpassed all the physical wounds he ever suffered and he would pay any price to make it stop.

“Go find Wendy or Laxus right fuckin' now!” he bellowed at Panther Lily.

The Exceed sprinted away to find someone to help. Their guildmates were close by fighting members of an Assassin’s guild threatening Magnolia. Gajeel felt like a fucking idiot. Levy wanted to help, but their enemy tagged her as a target the minute she saw her. Draeya bid her time until the perfect moment, using her water and fire magic minions to attack Gajeel and Panther Lily. While Levy used her Script Magic to extinguish them with sand, one made of electricity locked her in a choke hold.

Levy's shrill scream raked Gajeel’s eardrums like someone stabbed daggers into his brain. He whirled around to see her body convulsing moments before she hit the ground. An animalistic roar burst through his chest, his vision turned red, and Gajeel beat that bitch until she was unrecognizable. Her blood still caked his arms and vest, smearing over Levy as he struggled to revive her.

“Don’t leave me, Levy,” he pleaded. “I don’t have a reason to live in this shitty world if you ain’t in it!”

“Get out of the way!”

Gajeel heard Laxus’s booming voice behind him and shifted aside.

“Don’t touch her,” the blonde instructed while putting a finger to her chest.

Her back arched off the ground when Laxus shocked her heart. He checked for a pulse and breathing.

“She still ain’t breathing, Gajeel.”

“Well shock her again!” he yelled. He grasped Laxus's shirt and yanked him in close. “ _Fuckin’ shock her again_!”

Laxus did as he asked, detecting the franticness in Gajeel’s voice. He first performed one more round of CPR and moved clear for Laxus. Levy’s head lolled to the side like a rag doll after the second attempt to restart her heart. Tears streamed freely down Gajeel’s face.

“What do I do?!” the distraught dragon slayer sobbed, hands fisting his raven locks.

Laxus checked her pulse one more time and he grinned.

“She’s got a pulse.”

The weight crushing him lifted, and he inhaled sharply, gathering her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and although Levy didn’t stir, Gajeel’s elation reached astronomical levels from sensing her heart beating. He vowed to never put her in such danger again as they ran to catch up with Wendy. This woman meant too much to him, and he hated that it took her death for him to acknowledge it. His sensitive nose detected Wendy’s scent, but he didn’t have to keep running to her, because the young healer burst through nearby bushes. Her eyes locked on them as she halted.

“Put her down, Gajeel! Let me help!”

Gajeel obeyed and placed Levy’s limp form on the ground. He held her soft hand in his larger ones and kissed her knuckles.

_Come on, Levy. I know you got some fight in ya!_

 After a tense few moments that dragged on like days, Levy coughed. Her eyes fluttered halfway open and she couldn’t seem to focus her gaze on anything at first. A cry of relief burst from Gajeel’s lips as he pulled her into a tight hug. His fingers brushed over her dirty cheek before he cupped her jaw. Tender kisses dropped on her lips, nose, and forehead.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” he barked.

Levy gave him a weak smile. She rested a hand on his forearm.

“I promise.”


	22. Punishment Turned Reward (no pairing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anon for requesting! Sorry for the wait, I've been out of town at a weekend long all day metal concert rocking my face off. There is a lot going on in this request so I tried to roll it together as best I could. I hope you like it and thank you for getting me off the smut bus! As much as I love writing it, writing so much back to back has me burnt out. 
> 
> REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. 
> 
> I will keep updating ones I've already written, but I have a lot of themed stories on I want to write for Tumblr events coming up.

_Anon AO3 Request: Laxus, Raijinshu, and Lucy (Yep Lucy is my favourite). So, do you remember the punishment game after the grand magic games? I think that was in the Ova. Team Erza lose from Laxus, right? So Team Erza (Team A) must obey whatever Team B demanded. Here, Laxus demand that Lucy will be on his team with Raijinshu for a whole week. So Lucy will also go to a job with Laxus and Raijunshu. What will happen? Baccus whom always tease Lucy calling her "Cosplay girl" LOL. Will Lucy enjoying her prolong punishment? And what will Team Erza think without Lucy being there with them? It will be fun if at the end of the story, Team Erza (Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy oh also happy and carla) they are all waiting Lucy in her apartment room, so when Lucy come home, they all will attack Lucy with a group Hug!! Tackling Lucy!!_

_Rating: T for language_

_Pairing: None; Thunder Legion x Lucy brotp_

“You guys lost.”

Shocked expressions crossed each of the Team A member’s faces. The way Team B leered at them; trouble lingered on the horizon for the losers. Laxus stepped forward, a smug grin inching over his face.

“Lucy.”

She jumped at her name. “Y-yes?”

He pointed a thumb at himself. “You’ll be working with the Thunder Legion for a week.”

Her eyebrows raised in astonishment. Laxus wanted her on his team? What for? Bickslow stuck his tongue out at her causing Lucy to recoil behind Natsu. Evergreen pushed her glasses further up her nose and shot the Celestial a disgusted look that would have offended Lucy if the other woman wasn’t callous to everyone.

“No way!” Natsu argued. “Lucy’s our teammate. Get your own!”

“Not today!” Bickslow sang. “Looks like she’s ours for a week!”

“What do we need her for?” Evergreen scoffed.

Laxus ignored his teammates, continuing to lock eyes with Lucy.

“Meet us bright and early outside the guild tomorrow.”

Lucy swallowed. What kind of mission would she go on with the Thunder Legion? She knew none of them well, plus they had their team dynamics already. She’d be an outsider. Still, she could have gotten something worse. The way Mirajane sneered at Erza caused dread to shift over the redhead’s features. That deceiving soft smile on the She Demon’s face reminded everyone of her devilish tendencies she hid underneath her sweet persona. Team B’s other members picked their victims from Team A with glee and the fun began.

The next morning, Lucy trudged toward Fairy Tail’s entrance. The Thunder Tribe already stood waiting with Laxus facing her. He wore the same shit-eating grin from the night before and dread filled her body. Lucy paused, then stood up straight. She’d make the best of this experience; maybe she’d learn something useful to take on future missions from them. The blonde adjusted her black bag on her shoulder and closed the distance between them.

“Hey hey!” Bickslow shouted while stepping forward to greet her. “You ready for a ripping good time, Lucy?!”

“Sure thing,” she answered with a smile. She turned to Laxus. “So, what’s the job?”

“Oh, it’s super easy,” Evergreen quipped, flipping her chestnut locks over her shoulder. “We’re just going to destroy a monster in a town that’s already defeated six S-class wizards.”

Lucy gulped.

“That actually sounds pretty complicated.”

Laxus chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You need to toughen up. You’ll never get better getting dragged around with a kid like Natsu.”

“Laxus is the perfect wizard to assist you in becoming stronger,” Freed spoke. “Take advantage of this rare opportunity.”

Lucy locked eyes with Laxus. “Natsu is strong. I can always count on him when I’m in a pinch.”

Laxus laughed and turned away, his coat billowing around his ankles. “Yeah, but he’s still a naïve little shithead.”

Soon Lucy, Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen were on their way to a town called Rayshin. On the way, Lucy gathered more intel on this creature they’d have to battle. It used counter magic. This magic allowed it to use a boosted version of its opponent’s magic. How would it fare against Laxus's powerful lightning or Fred’s Dark Écriture? Despite Lucy's initial fear of battling this creature, excitement hummed in her bones. This would be the perfect opportunity to strengthen her supporting ability and work on her offensive tactics.

It took an hour for them to reach the enormous wooden gates leading into Rayshin. Lucy noticed the battered door struggled to shift on its hinges. They were so tall she had to tilt her head back to view them. She wondered if the monster had done this. Lucy was about to take a step forward when an arm hooked around her shoulders and pulled her into a wall of hard muscle.

“Well, look who it is! What’s my little Cosplay girl doing out here in this neck of the woods?”

Lucy scrambled away, the smell of alcohol hitting her nose like a freight train.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Bacchus,” Laxus called with a small wave. “You made it.”

The surprised female whirled around to face the lightning dragon slayer. “He’s on this job, too?!”

Bacchus shot her a cocky grin. He glanced around. “I don’t see that fiery little dude with you. Did you guys break up?”

“We aren’t dating!” Lucy exclaimed.

 “Not yet, anyway!” Bickslow hollered.

Lucy’s cheeks flared with embarrassment. “I don’t want to date Natsu, okay?!”

“Are you sure?” Evergreen shot her a half smirk. “I think you do.”

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. “I want to date him as much as you want to date Elfman.”

It was the Fairy Mage’s turn to blush. She whirled away and cleared her throat, losing all her smug composure.

“I don’t want to date that big oaf.”

Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow then smiled, too. The higher octave Evergreen's voice took told a different story. Laxus pushed the double doors open; they creaked and scraped the ground, unable to open like they once had because of the damage.

“My goodness,” Freed breathed as he surveyed the wreckage.

Few houses stood and the ones that did had severe damage to them. Debris littered the ground, everything from kitchenware to children’s clothes lay strewn across the earth. Lucy's heart ached thinking about what might have happened to the kids. With resolve, she turned to Laxus.

“Let’s get started.”

“All right! Cosplay girl taking charge!” Bacchus bellowed drunkenly while trying to keep his balance on one leg. “You ever do Dominatrix stuff? I don’t know if I’m into it, but hell I’ll fucking try it!”

“No, you creep!” Lucy yelled while avoiding his embrace. “And stop calling me cosplay girl!”

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray convened in Lucy’s apartment. They planned to discuss the fate of their friend who had gotten dragged off on a job with the Thunder Legion. Erza slumped to all fours, some from the BDSM style beating Mirajane gave her, but mostly out of guilt. Had she won rock, paper, scissors, she wouldn’t have subjected her close friends to torture from Team B.

Her arms trembled underneath her weight. “It’s my fault Lucy isn’t here with us!”

“You did your best!” Wendy soothed while placing a hand between the redhead's shoulders.

“No, it’s Erza's fault,” Gray disagreed.

“Shut up, Gray!” Natsu shouted while jumping up from his spot on the couch. “It’s not like she meant to!”

The Ice Mage stood, too ready for a fight. Carla flew between them. “Don’t you two start your shenanigans! That’s not why we’re here!”

“Carla’s right!” Wendy agreed while helping a distraught Erza to her feet. “We can’t help what has happened, but we sure can give Lucy a warm welcome when she returns!”

Erza brightened. “I’ll get her some sweets from the bakery!”

“How about we cook a bunch of food for Lucy to come home to?” Gray suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet up at Lucy’s the morning she told them she’d return. Lots of food and company should help her feel better after whatever torture their friend endured with the Thunder Legion.

* * *

Lucy couldn’t believe the experience she had with Laxus and his teammates. Their cohesion, communication, and ability to adapt impressed her. Her teammates needed to work on those traits. Most times, Natsu, Erza, and Gray served as offense while Lucy and Wendy supported. Yes, they were main powerhouses, but she and the others could capitalize on their strengths to make them an unstoppable team.

Despite working with two unfamiliar teammates, they destroyed their target with relative ease. The monster’s inky black form resembled a blob of ink with bright red eyes and sharp fangs. Skinny arms with branch-like fingers opened and closed to an unknown tempo. After Freed and Bickslow used their magic to contain the monster, Lucy summoned Aquarius to attack it alongside Laxus which intensified his lightning’s strength. Bacchus used his Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm against it, and it tried to copy his magic. Apparently, Bacchus's trashed state also transferred to it, allowing Evergreen to turn it to stone. Lucy completed their mission by calling Taurus to smash it to bits.

Afterward, they helped the village cleanup for three days. The Celestial Mage swelled with happiness from their immense gratitude. They needed to rebuild their resort, but when they finished its reconstruction, Lucy and the rest of her temporary teammates would receive a lifetime of free visits. When it was time to leave Rayshin, Laxus insisted they stop at a nearby pub before getting on the train. Lucy didn’t mind; it was lunchtime, and she was starving. She saw Laxus in a whole different light. His leadership skills and compassion for his teammates helped her understand why their devotion ran so deep.

Laxus paid for their food and drinks, but excluded drinks for Bacchus. He downed shots one after the other in such rapid succession, Lucy almost worried if he’d get alcohol poisoning. He sloshed around the bar as he drank, flirting here and stealing drinks there. The drunk would also stumble back to Lucy and slur about his favorite “Cosplay Girl”. He’d been the punishment, not working with the Thunder Legion. The man annoyed her by calling her that and finding outfits for her to cosplay for him. Most left nothing to the imagination.

As the afternoon progressed, Lucy took Freed's advice and talked with Laxus about how to improve her skills. His piercing blue eyes focused on her as she explained what information she was looking for while taking sips of his beer. When she finished, Laxus leaned back on his barstool.

“First off, you need more confidence.”

Lucy blinked in confusion. “What? I have plenty of confidence!”

“No, you don't. You wouldn’t be hiding behind me if you did.”

The Celestial Mage thought back and realized Laxus was right. She’d grown accustomed to counting on someone else’s strength instead of growing in experience to get stronger.

“I get it,” Lucy spoke. “Thanks, Laxus.”

“I’m not done yet. I said first off. You had a lot of fuck-ups.”

Lucy’s heart sank as she listened to Laxus tear her magic and abilities to shreds. She almost cried from his harsh criticism, but he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’re a good rookie, kid. Let’s talk about how you fix your weaknesses.”

After he gave her a plethora of tips to marinate on, she felt more content as a mage. Who knew she’d learn so much? Lucy hummed as she walked down the worn hallway toward her apartment. Her blonde tresses tickled her arms with each step, reminding her deep conditioning her hair would make it feel like new again. She inserted the key into the lock, twisted the knob, and sighed when she walked through the door. She deserved relaxation after hard work and a hefty payout. Lucy flicked on her kitchen light and almost had a heart attack when Team B jumped up from their hiding spots.

“Welcome back, Lucy!”

“Don’t do that!” she yelled. “You scared me half to death! And how did you guys get in my apartment?!”

“You leave your key under the mat,” Natsu answered while running up to her.

She needed to find a better place for her spare key. Her gaze landed on the magnificent spread of food lining her counters and delicious aromas infiltrated her senses; her appetite roared to life.

“What’s all this?”

Erza bounded to her and locked her in a fierce hug. “It’s an apology for how I’ve failed you as a team leader! Had I only foreseen Laxus's move, you wouldn’t have become their slave!”

Natsu also held her tight. “What kind of terrible things did those bastards make you do?!”

“Wait!” Lucy shouted as Gray wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Did they make you wear just a maid outfit with nothing underneath?” Gray asked.

Wendy gave Gray a confused look. “That’s really specific. We’re glad your back, Lucy!”

Happy landed on top of her head while Carla perched on Wendy's shoulder.

“We thought you’d like a good meal after your trip,” the Exceed explained.

Tears welled in her eyes as she reached up to wrap one arm around Natsu's neck, cup Erza's head with her other hand, and lean against Gray's muscled chest. The brunette hadn’t prepared for the shift in weight. They toppled to the floor and laughed together. Even though her teammates still needed to improve, one thing they had perfected: their love one another.


	23. Always in Your Arms (Nalu)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Lucy put her bed in Natsu's house and his hammock in her apartment. When she slept she was in her apartment, why is she in Natsu's house?_

_Pairing: Nalu_

_Rating: K+_

“Natsu why don’t you take my bed?”

“Well, what the hell are you gonna sleep on?”

Lucy finished breaking down her frame and placed the headboard off to the side against her closet doors. “I have a new bed coming in a few days. This one’s old, but I’m tired of seeing you sleep in a hammock.”

Natsu frowned and scratched the back of his head. “But I like my hammock.”

Lucy tussled her loose blonde hair before putting her hands on her hips. “Well, I’m also tired of hearing you complain about how much your back hurts in the morning!”

The plan was to move his hammock to her apartment so he couldn’t turn around and still sleep in it. Lately, Natsu complained about a sore back and Lucy was 100% sure that stupid hammock was the culprit. She would miss her old bed, but the new one would be a queen instead of full-sized. More room for her to roll around in.

“This is gonna suck!”

“What, you’re not all fired up?” Lucy teased. “Stop being lazy!”

Natsu picked up her mattress first. “Hey, you’re the one who decided on all of this!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon moving the bed into Natsu and Happy’s house. Happy showed his satisfaction with the bed by napping on it minutes after they’d finished constructing it. Exhaustion overtook Lucy after hauling bed parts. She headed back to her house and fixed herself something to eat and took a warm shower. Before walking into her bedroom, she frowned at the hammock that was sitting crumpled in the corner. Lucy planned to toss it when Natsu forgot about it.

It was nighttime and the bright moonlight filtered through her large bedroom window. Lucy laid on the carpeted floor, gazing out at the beautiful night sky with a thick blanket wrapped around her figure. If it wasn’t so cold, she’d be outside enjoying it more. The tired mage shifted her locks out of her face as intrigued eyes continued to admire the sea of stars swimming in the upper atmosphere. She took a deep breath and exhaled. That stupid little grin didn’t seem like it would ever leave her face.

“Oh Natsu,” Lucy whispered to herself.

It seemed he was on her mind a lot more often than usual. He’d wormed his annoying way into her heart, and Lucy wouldn’t have it any other way. Sleep tugged at her, and before she could form a coherent thought about being tired, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke to unforgiving bright sunlight. When she shifted to sit up, Lucy realized she wasn’t lying on the floor. Cinnamon orbs cracked open, and she realized she was in her old bed, but her surroundings were not familiar.

“How did I end up in Natsu and Happy’s place?”

Her answer came when someone grumbled next to her. Lucy's heart sped up when she realized Natsu was sleeping beside her. “What are you doing Natsu?! How did I get here?!”

“Come on,” he moaned, turning to face her without bothering to open his eyes. “It’s too early for yelling.”

He hooked a muscled arm across her waist. Lucy stared at it dumbfounded for a moment. Natsu scooted closer until his head was lying in the crook of her arm. She stiffened, unsure how to react. They’d never laid in the same bed before. They’d been in close quarters, but each time his warm body laid next to hers, it reminded her of the first time. She could feel his warm breath against her arm as he slept. Lucy couldn’t help herself; she reached over to run her fingers through his soft spikes.

“Stay with me Lucy, okay?” Natsu murmured.

Her gaze softened as she stroked his coral locks. Lucy snuggled into Natsu’s hold and closed her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	24. Only in His T-Shirt (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Levy was wondering why she was wearing Gajeels' clothes instead of hers. Until Gajeel came out of the shower asking for his clothes back. Now levy remembered; commence seduction._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: MA_

Levy yawned and sat up to the sound of the shower running. She rubbed her eyes and flipped the thick, black blanket off her legs. Gajeel made it home from his mission after three weeks apart. A smile worked its way over Levy’s features when she remembered why she wore Gajeel’s dark-green muscle shirt. She fingered the familiar material knowing her boyfriend’s appreciation of her lack of undergarments.  She glanced at the bathroom door when it swung open and Gajeel stepped out. Water beaded down his chest and dripped down over his well-defined abs. Levy’s eyes remained glued to his tanned skin. His attractiveness turned her brain to mush.

“You gonna give me my shirt, Shrimp?”

Gajeel threw the towel he dried his hair with into the dirty clothes basket. 

“Come get it,” Levy challenged, lying back down on her stomach.

Gajeel’s bright orbs moved to her bare bottom peeking from underneath the shirt. He walked over and smacked it. “That’s what you want, eh?”

Levy’s cheeks tinted as heat from his body neared her. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded at the dragon slayer, arching her back as she did so. Gajeel was on top of her in a flash after he dropped the sweat pants he had just put on. His warm breath tickled her ear moments before he ran his long tongue along the shell. Calloused hand slipped underneath the shirt and gripped her hip.

“I’ve missed you,” Levy breathed as her lover planted open mouth kisses along her neck.

“You better have,” he countered.

Gajeel pulled his shirt over Levy’s head and threw her on her back; her legs parted. Gajeel growled before biting down on her neck. Levy gasped, loving his canines grazing her sensitive skin. Her small hands laced through his raven locks and pulled his face to hers. His lips were so soft and she could smell the soap he’d just used. As their tongues swirled together, Levy’s hands traced over his strong shoulders and biceps that were still damp from his shower.  Gajeel ground his hips into her core just the way she liked. Her eyes rolled back causing her to miss the cocky grin that crossed his lips. Gajeel scooted down, captured her rosy nipple in his mouth, and sucked hard. Levy arched her back, breathy sighs escaping her parted lips. He released her to suck two fingers and dove between their bodies. The Iron Dragon Slayer rubbed her pussy in soft circular motions.

“Gajeel!” Levy moaned.

Her wonton cries fueled him and made him feel powerful. Levy grew wet and ready for him within minutes. Gajeel removed his fingers from her dripping heat and sat back. Levy’s eyes shot open.

“Why did you stop?!”

The accusation was cute along with the childish pout Levy gave him. “Are ya poutin’ because you want my dick?”

“Yes,” she panted, sitting up on her elbows. “Right now, Gajeel!”

She let out a little “eep” when her lover hauled her up and flipped over onto all fours. His cock pushed inside her making Levy toss her head back. Gajeel gripped her cobalt hair while his other hand clenched her hip. He slammed his hips forward, causing moans to burst from Levy's mouth. Her breasts bounced with every thrust of his powerful hips.

“Levy, yer so fucking tight.”

He sat back, pulling Levy with him while never leaving that amazing vice grip her inner muscles had him in. “Ride me.”

Levy leaned forward, placing her hands on his muscled thighs. She raised and lowered herself slowly at first, enjoying the full sensation. His cock rubbed deliciously against her g-spot and that pressure within her core began to build. Her hips worked faster, their moans echoing throughout Gajeel’s bedroom. Gajeel slapped Levy’s toned ass and watched as she glanced over her shoulder at him, wicked smile on her face.

“Do it again.”

He followed her orders and smacked her ass again. “Yer freaky today. I like it.”

Levy was getting close, so close. Her moans changed in pitch. Gajeel picked up on it and reached around to rub her clit.

“Gajeel!”

“I’m so goddamn close Levy,” he whispered.

The script mage screamed as she came while Gajeel yelled out “fuck”. No one else could make such a vulgar word sexy. Levy let him slip from inside her and laid down. Both of them were panting hard from their quick romp in the sheets. Gajeel placed a hand on her stomach before kissing her temple.

“Now I gotta fuckin’ shower again.”


	25. Too Much to Drink (Jerza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off the Christmas special. I didn't go into details in this one-shot about the game because at the time, the Christmas special was all the rage.

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: The guys invited Jellal to calm Erza down in case she drinks again. And it worked! Except Erza wasn't the only one drinking. Now Lucy, Juvia, and Charle are calling him "Jellal-sama"_

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Jerza_

* * *

“I dare you to walk home naked!” Gray shouted at Erza.

After a plethora of embarrassing and sexual orders, the Requip Mage’s friends had enough. It was Erza’s turn, but his order backfired when she stripped with no qualms of her nakedness. The males whirled away to avoid witnessing Erza’s unabashed nudity.

“Alright!” Erza shouted louder than she needed to. “I will see all of you tomorrow!”

“W-Wait!” Levy interrupted. “It’s too cold outside to be naked!”

“I will be fine.”

The whole time, she didn’t release the mixed drink in her hand. Erza swayed, crimson hair shifting as she struggled to keep her balance. She gulped it down before turning back towards the kitchen.

“I need a drink for the road.”

“You don’t need any more alcohol!” Natsu argued with his hands still over his eyes.

“Silence!” she roared. “You can… y-you can never enough alcohol!”

“When you can’t form proper sentences, I think that’s enough.”

Erza ignored Gray and stumbled into the kitchen. Instead of just refilling her own cup, Erza shuffled in three cups and handed one to Lucy, Levy, and Carla. Poor Wendy passed out twenty minutes ago. Little thing couldn’t handle much alcohol.

“Drink up, ladies!” Erza slurred. “There is plenty more!”

“My head hurts,” Levy muttered, lying down on the carpet with her cup.

Lucy cheered and sipped more before jumping to unstable legs. “Natsu! Should I get naked like Erza?!”

Natsu’s face blanched. He sprinted to Lucy just as she was pulling off her top. “No! Keep your clothes on Lucy!”

The boys blamed Erza for how out of control their drunk guildmates acted because she kept refilling their drinks.  Levy stood and tried to play with the metal studs on Gajeel’s brow bone, giggling as he blocked her wandering hands. He sighed with defeat, hoping tonight would end soon. Levy forgot her drink on the table and the tired Dragon Slayer planned to keep it there. They had to stop Erza’s shenanigans now. Less than two more drinks a piece and the women would go from tipsy to black out puking drunks. Gray sent for Jellal, the only person able to stop the tyrant’s rampage. Luckily, he passed through each Christmas season. The Ice Wizard exhaled with relief when a knock sounded at the door. Erza tottered toward it, still without clothing. She’d opted to drink more before traveling home nude, yet she hadn’t bothered to redress… despite prompting to do so. She swung it open without checking the peek hole first.

“Merry Christ-”

Her childhood friend stood outside to Erza’s surprise. The falling snowflakes garnished his dark coat and matching hat. The amount showed how long he walked through the arctic wonderland Magnolia had become. Erza didn’t register the frigid gust of wind that blistered by them, but her nipples noticed and hardened to pebbled peaks. Erza realized her state of undress, dropped to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees with embarrassment.

“Don’t look at me!”

“I’ve never seen her shy,” Gray whispered to Natsu.

“Yeah,” Natsu agreed, catching Lucy as she tried to wrap her arms around his neck and missed. She would have tripped and smashed her face on the glass table without his help. “Erza’s not as tough when she’s around Jellal.”

Jellal’s cheeks flinched at Erza’s lack of clothing, but otherwise, his expression remained unchanged. He bent down to secure his jacket around her shoulders. “Have you been drinking, Erza?”

“Perhaps,” she muttered.

Jellal helped her to her feet and back inside. “Let’s get your clothes back on.”

“Jellal-sama is so sweet!” Lucy whined before glaring at Natsu. “Why don’t you treat me like that?”

Juvia gave Gray the saddest puppy-dog eyes he’d ever seen. Crystal tears pooled in her bright eyes. “Gray-sama, would you help Juvia like Jellal-sama did for Erza-san if she were that drunk?”

“You _are_ that drunk!” Gray exclaimed.

He paused for a moment. “Did you call him ‘Jellal-sama’?”

Carla remained supine on the carpet with her head at an odd angle against the couch’s leg. She raised her cup as if she were toasting, sloshing half her drink. “Jellal-sama is such a gen-gentleman!”

“Hey! Why are you all calling him ‘Jellal-sama’?!”

Erza pressed her thumb into her chest and threw them a bleary glare. “Only I can call him Jellal-sama!”

“Sama?” Jellal echoed, thrown off guard by such a high title.

Lucy let go of Natsu and sauntered (her gait mimicked a duck more than a sensual woman) towards Jellal. “You sure know how to make a girl’s heart melt Jellal-sama! Erza’s a lucky girl!”

“What?!” Jellal and Erza exclaimed in unison.

“Jellal-sama is charming,” Levy chimed, turning and reaching for Jellal’s sapphire tresses.

“Don’t you start!”

Gajeel yanked Levy closer to his body and anchored her to him. She huffed, but then placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her eyes closed and within minutes, a soft snore escaped her lips. Gajeel rolled his eyes, but he still blushed from her nearness. Lucy had hooked an arm around Jellal’s shoulders. His expression showed his distress at her breasts pressing against his cheek. Erza’s response wouldn’t be any less than violent if Lucy kept pushing her boundaries with Jellal. Half a second later, Erza raised her foot to kick Lucy. Jellal’s mouth dried from witnessing her unclothed womanhood. 

“Back off! You’ve got Natsu to drape over!”

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Gray muttered as the girls cornered Jellal, cooing “Jellal-sama”.

“A little help please?!”


	26. Always My Savior (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to mix up my requests so you guys aren't constantly seeing the same pairings, but I have way more Gajevy requests than any other. Nalu is next in line, but I have at least twice as many Gajevy so I'll start posting those two in a row at a time because I'm running out of other pairings and non-pairing related requests. People really loved their Gajevy at the team and since they're my OTP, so did I!

 

_Tumblr Request from bystanding-observer: Gray sees child Juvia walking around. What he didn't expect was for her to be so scared of him._

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Gruvia_

Gray walked through the familiar streets of the past he’d gotten transferred into, seeing the old guild before Phantom Lord destroyed it. Erza warned them not to speak to anyone to prevent the future from changing, so the ice mage stuck to the shadows until he found his guild members. Sticking together would have made sense, but that didn’t happen. As he turned the corner down into an empty and trashed alleyway, he realized it wasn’t empty a little too late. A small girl hid behind a dumpster, no older than five or six. The tattered navy-blue coat she wore didn’t cover much and her crumpled hat had holes in it. Gray heard her sobbing and froze. 

He understood why he shouldn’t talk to anyone in the past, but Gray recognized this child: it was Juvia. He tried to sneak away, but her tears tugged at his heart. What made her cry? He stepped back and a candy wrapper rustled under his foot. The little girl jumped, scrambling to her feet as puffy red eyes turned to him. She shied away; terror written on her smudged face. Gray’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. Was she afraid of him? Against his better judgment, Gray stepped forward. 

“Hey are you, all right?” he asked.

Juvia cowered. “Please! Please don’t hurt me like those other men did!”

Gray clenched his fists. “Who hurt you? What did they do to you?”

Juvia wiped her eyes and sniffed. “They beat me up. Juvia stole some fruit from one of their vendors stands and they caught me again.”

“Don’t your mom and dad make you food?” 

Juvia gave him a watery smile. “Mom is too sick. The doctor doesn’t think she has much longer. Papa is working all the time, but he doesn’t make a lot, so it’s hard sometimes for him to bring home food when he’s trying to pay for mama’s medicine.”

_Juvia never told me any of this._

“There she is!”

Fear raked across her young features. She sprinted toward Gray and gripped his thigh. “Please don’t let them hurt me, mister! Juvia was just hungry and she's sorry!”

Gray turned his attention to three men that stalked towards them. One who was balding and had the ugliest, crooked tooth smile held his hand out to Gray. “Thanks for catching this trouble maker for us. We’ll take her off your hands.”

“Are you guys the assholes who beat her up?” 

Gray’s ice magic seeped into his fingers.

Another blonde male, no older than twenty-five shrugged. “Someone had to teach her a lesson about stealing since her damn father won’t do anything about her behavior. We did him a solid teaching her a-”

“Ice Make, Floor!”

Gray placed his hands on the ground and watched as ice spread across it and underneath the feet of Juvia’s attackers. They yelped as they slipped and crashed onto the frozen earth. Gray was over them in seconds, holding his Ice battle ax at their throats.

“Leave this girl alone,” Gray commanded. “She doesn’t have food, and that’s why she was stealing from you. Instead of beating up a kid, give her the fruit your stand can’t sell. You toss it anyway, right?”

“But-” Gray pressed the ax against the bald guy’s throat and smiled when his eyes widened. “Okay, okay!”

“Get out of here!”

The three men scrambled to their feet, slipping and sliding trying their best to run. Gray turned to face Juvia. “You’re safe now.”

Young Juvia beamed as crystal tears streamed down her rounded cheeks again. She ran and hugged Gray around his waist. “I’ll never forget you. Thank you so much!”

Gray placed a hand on her head. “I know you won’t.”

After a day full of shenanigans, they returned to their timeframe. Gray wasn’t sure what changes his intervention might have caused. So far, nothing seemed unusual. When he entered the guild, Gray searched for Juvia. The water mage was sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea. When she saw him, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Gray-sama!”

She ran and hugged him, just like she always did. So far so good. Gray paused when he heard her crying. He pushed her away, holding her at arm’s length. “What’s wrong?”

Juvia shook her head, dark blue curls bouncing as she did so. “I just remembered that it was Gray-sama who saved Juvia from those mean men when she was a child, wasn’t it?”

Gray swallowed. “What are you talking about?”

Juvia placed her head against his chest. “You don’t have to say anything. I know it was Gray-sama.”

Gray linked his arms around her slim waist. “I just want to always make sure you’re safe.”

 


	27. So Gullible (Gajevy hinted)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: When B-team arrives at Blue Pegasus. Ichiya gives Gajeel a stack of envelopes. With girls like Mirajane and Cana giving the wrong ideas, Juvia and Levy break into his room and steal said envelopes._

_Pairing: Hinted Gajevy_

_Rating: T for language_

Levy twirled then studied herself in the mirror. Black dresses made her feel beautiful. Her fingers brushed over her creamy shoulders and upper back her halter top dress left exposed. A slight blush crossed her features. She hoped Gajeel liked it. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she tussled her aqua tresses and grabbed her purse for their guild’s party. Makarov and Ichiya planned a get together between the guilds after a soul-crushing day at the Grand Magic Games. Despite the competition between them, they counted Blue Pegasus as their allies. Levy locked her home and headed to the festivities.

Their masters were right about throwing a raging party. Both guilds had an immense amount of fun and morale raised to an all time high. Levy didn’t enjoy thwarting advances from Blue Pegasus men, but she enjoyed chatting with Lucy. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and sipped their delicious drinks Mirajane made. Hibiki approached her later in the night, using perfect lines that would get him any woman he wanted… except Levy. The Script Mage thanked him, her cheeks burning as she informed him she already had someone. She made the mistake of glancing at Gajeel and Hibiki noticed.

“Is he going to treat you like a queen as you deserve?”

Levy frowned. “I don’t want royal treatment. I just want someone who I connect with and who will love me for who I am. Someone I can make memories with and I can call my best friend.”

Levy had yet to tell Gajeel her feelings. Everyone else thought it was obvious except that lug head. She hadn’t mustered up the courage yet, but one day, she would. While she was sitting at the bar, Levy noticed Ichiya handing Gajeel white envelopes. He motioned for Gajeel to bend down and whispered something to him. Gajeel frowned and pushed the little man away, almost barreling him into a wall.

“I wonder what that is?” she asked out loud.

“I wonder too," Mirajane spoke from behind the bar.

“I know what it is!” Cana shouted louder than she meant to.

Alcohol had taken its hold on her… as usual. Her slurring indicated she’d had at least a keg chugged by now.

Levy shot her a curious smile as she placed her glass on the counter. “What is it?”

Cana leaned forward, her body swaying from the immense amount of alcohol she drank. “What if it’s pictures of a lady admirer?”

Lucy snorted. “Why would Ichiya give Gajeel a lady's pictures?!”

Mirajane pondered Cana’s outrageous claim for a moment. “Well, Ichiya is big into romance and relationships. All of Blue Pegasus is.”

Yes, but who admired him? Was someone from Gajeel’s past? Someone trying to reconnect? Levy swallowed and chewed on her bottom lip. What if she was prettier and more confident than her? Gajeel would choose this other woman. Levy lowered her head with defeat.

“What if it is a secret admirer?” Levy whispered.

“Then you need to figure out who your competition is!” Cana exclaimed while wrapping her arm around Levy’s shoulders.

Levy’s cheeks stained red. “Why would I…”

Mirajane’s knowing smile made her stop. There was no point in denying that she cared for Gajeel. She sighed. Mirajane slipped her lavender hair over her shoulder and onto her back. “Maybe Juvia could help you. She’s known Gajeel the longest.”

That was a good plan. Levy didn’t know why this bogus idea gnawed at her brain. The bluenette needed closure, whether a rival lover planned to steal Gajeel or not.  Hazel orbs gazed around the guildhall searching for familiar blue hair and a half-naked man. Sometimes Levy envied Juvia’s openness about her love for Gray, even if it seemed one-sided. Levy spotted them near the guild entrance. Juvia sat on Gray’s lap, an elated smile on her soft features while Gray seemed indifferent. He had his elbow propped on the chair’s arm with his chin resting on his palm. Levy strode to them with her arms linked behind her back.

“Juvia, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Juvia studied her features then turned to Gray. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Juvia will be back Gray-sama!”

“I know,” he sighed. “I’ll be here.”

The two girls traveled to the bedrooms deep within their hotel. The sound of music and festivities faded as they continued down the familiar cobblestone halls. Levy unlocked her room and followed Juvia inside. The water mage cocked her head to the side as Levy closed the door.

“What’s wrong?”

Levy ran her fingers through her short locks and bit her lip with nervousness. “Um… did Gajeel have an admire before you two joined Fairy Tail?”

“An admirer?”

“Like how you feel about Gray,” Levy explained while fidgeting with her nails. “Did someone feel that way about Gajeel?”

Juvia shifted her weight to one leg and placed a finger to her lips. “Sue had a big crush on Gajeel-san. She was in our last guild Phantom Lord.”

Levy’s heart stopped. “Did Gajeel like her back?”

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes Gajeel-san stayed the night with her, but Juvia hasn’t heard him talk about her since we joined Fairy Tail.”

Levy’s heart sank. They must have slept together if he spent the night. How long were they together? Do they still communicate? Did Gajeel love her? Juvia stepped forward and placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. Levy’s gaze dropped to the floor as she tried to fight back tears.

“What’s wrong?”

Levy informed her about Ichiya giving Gajeel envelopes and the ideas that Cana and Mirajane conjured. Juvia’s eyes widened. “Ichiya is Sue’s uncle! Let’s find those envelopes!”

Juvia and Levy decided to sneak into Gajeel’s room during the Grand Magic games the next day and get the envelope. They snuck in during an intermission of the games while Gajeel was getting a beer over at the concession stand. Luckily, Gajeel didn’t bother to lock his room. The iron dragon slayer believed no one would dare enter it. Levy frowned as they stepped over clothes littering the floor. Even a used towel lay crumpled next to the bathroom. They tore the room apart and couldn’t find the envelopes anywhere. Levy almost jumped out of her skin when the door slammed against the wall. The two girls whirled around to face Gajeel who was leaning against the entryway frame. He crossed his arms over his chest with the envelopes in hand.

“You lost somethin’?!” Crimson orbs flickered to Juvia who had tried to close the nightstand without bringing attention to herself. “And ya brought a friend too.”

Levy stepped forward unable to meet Gajeel’s gaze. She fidgeted with a strand of her hair and rocked her weight from hip to hip. She took a deep breath, a blush dusting her cheeks.

“I thought those were love letters or pictures from Sue. I saw Ichiya give you the envelope yesterday.”

Gajeel gave her a hard look. “Where the fuck did ya get that stupid idea?!”

Levy realized her foolishness for entertaining such a farfetched idea. 

“I’m sorry!”

She tried to run past him, but Gajeel caught her by the arm. Tears brimmed in her doe eyes. Gajeel rolled his own and started to open the first envelope.

“It’s supposed to help in the games. I dunno what it is.”

Juvia came over and watched as Gajeel reached in and pulled out photos. Levy peeked at one and roared with laughter. She and Juvia laughed so hard they couldn’t breathe. There were four pictures of Ichiya in racy poses with nothing but a leopard print thong.

“What the hell?!” Gajeel exclaimed, throwing the pictures on the floor.

On the back Ichiya had written, “Something to keep you motivated”. Gajeel’s face turned beat red with anger. His fists clenched at his sides.

“I can’t believe he did that!” Levy wheezed as their cackling calmed to giggles. She brushed her fingers against her arm. “So… do you still talk to Sue?”

Gajeel turned those intense red orbs to her. “She doesn’t mean shit. Ain’t talked to her in years.”

Levy sighed. “Good.”

Gajeel closed the distance between them, causing Levy to swallow and her pulse to quicken. “Why? Shouldn’t matter.”

Levy placed a hand against his chest and gave him an innocent smile. “I’ll tell you another time.”

* * *

**Ichiya isn’t Sue’s uncle, but it worked for this one-shot.**


	28. Get Over Yourself (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Levy remembers when she first met Gajeel on the council. And how everyone, even their superiors, thought she was a dragon slayer as well. Oh, how Gajeel could not stop laughing at that idea. Of course, neither could she._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating K+_

Levy took a few deep breaths while standing outside of the large Council castle. Today she had her interview to earn a membership. Ever since Fairy Tail disbanded, Levy couldn’t decide the direction her life should take. Fairy Tail meant everything to her, but without it, life forced her to choose another path. She wouldn’t eat if she didn’t work. Levy had always admired the Council and wanted to help bring bad guys to justice while continuing to strengthen her magic. The young mage held her chin high and pushed the heavy double doors open. She traveled down the long corridor toward the courtroom. A beautiful burgundy rug extended its full length. Pictures of past and present Councilmen and women lined the walls. Different weapons sat in display cases as she walked by, gleaming in the bright light.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins with each shaky step, but her features appeared calm. Her hands stayed at her sides to prevent her from ringing them. After what seemed like an eternity, Levy reached the large mahogany door leading to the courtroom. She closed for eyes, slowing her breathing with a long exhale and knocked hard. There was a deep “Come in!”. Levy entered and walked to a chair facing the higher Councilmen. Four sat peering down at her from their high podiums. Hyberion, the Chairman, stood.

“Welcome Levy McGarden.” His voice was almost soothing. “You desire to join the Council. What do you bring to the table?”

“I am an expert in ancient texts, runes, and magical artifacts. I’m able to decipher them eighteen times faster than the average person because of my devices and experience. My solid script magic is a great support-”

Levy jumped when the door she’d come through crashed open and her mouth dropped. “Gajeel?!”

“What the hell is up with-” Gajeel paused his tirade when he noticed her. “Levy? What are ya doin’ here?”

“What are _you_ doing?!” Levy snapped. “You’re interrupting my interview!”

Gajeel frowned. “I didn’t know!”

“The door says knock before entering!” Levy crossed her arms underneath her chest, waiting for Gajeel to leave.

“No need for the attitude!” Gajeel shouted.

Levy stalked towards him. “You’re being rude right now! Leave Gajeel!”

“Would you two stop bickering like children!” Wolfheim forced his chair back with how fast he stood. “We are conducting an interview! Miss McGarden, your behavior has proven unacceptable!”

Levy felt her spirits crush. This jerk had cost her the job of her dreams. She whirled around to face him.

“Solid Script: Stone!”

The large word hovered above Gajeel who didn’t have enough time to register it before it crashed on him. He howled in agony as Levy turned and faced the council members. “I apologize for my behavior and thank you for the opportunity.”

She bowed and sulked away, but Hyberion stopped her. “Levy, are you a dragon slayer, too?”

“What?” she asked in astonishment.

“You’ve been able to subdue Gajeel with such ease when no one else can,” Hyberion continued while coming around the table. “You’ve got the ability we’ve been looking for.”

Despite his mangled form, Gajeel laughed out loud. “Her a dragon slayer?! No way! She doesn’t-”

“Solid Script: Lightning!”

She wouldn’t have used lightning on Gajeel under other circumstances because he was an Iron Dragon slayer and it wouldn’t affect him, but he didn’t expect it. She smiled at his shrieks and faced the head Councilman.

“I’m not a dragon slayer. I’ve just dealt with Gajeel for so long in Fairy Tail, I can calm him down by force. I’m flattered that you think so highly of my skills!”

“You’re hired, young lady,” Wolfheim spoke. He stroked his white beard. “Anything to shut him up before I destroy him.”

“He’s cocky,” Levy agreed. “He is a strong wizard though.”

“Levy,” he moaned while lying crumpled on the worn carpet. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Not when you’re wrong!” she countered.

Bowing again, Levy thanked them for reconsidering. She and Gajeel might butt heads, but a familiar face did make Levy more comfortable.  Levy chuckled thinking about the council mistaking her for a dragon slayer. His power excelled far past her own abilities, but she won this round. That stunt could have gone very wrong, but it worked out to her benefit. Things would get interesting during her time with the council.


	29. A Play to Remember (Nalu w/GajeelxJuvia Brotp)

_Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Nalu prompt with bonus Gajuvia Brotp. Hearing about Juvia and Gajeel being in a play, everyone wanted to see how much stage fright Gajeel would take. What they didn't expect was that it was a musical and that Gajeel and Juvia were amazing._

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Nalu w/Gajeel x Juvia Bropt_

Lucy hummed as she walked to the guildhall. It was such a beautiful day outside. Fall was running its course through the surroundings. The leaves changed from vibrant greens to warm shades of amber, gold, and crimson. Lucy pulled her black jacket tighter around her shoulders as a cool breeze tossed her blonde tresses. She couldn’t wait for Fall to make its full appearance.  Pumpkin flavored warm drinks stayed on her mind year-round and they’d return in the coming weeks. Lucy entered the guild and searched for her teammates, but she couldn’t find Natsu and Happy. She guessed they hadn’t woken up yet. The Celestial mage noticed familiar blue hair sitting at the bar with Mirajane bustling around. Lucy smiled and sat next to her friend.

“Morning Lucy,” Levy greeted after taking a sip from the mug in front of her.

“How are you?” Lucy asked, crossing her legs underneath the bar.

Levy grinned then snorted, holding her hands up to her mouth to hide her laughter. Lucy knew something was up so she sat forward and grasped Levy’s arm. “Spill it!”

A bright smile lightened Levy’s face. “So Gajeel is in a play hosted by the town.”

Lucy chuckled. “He’s always on stage, anyway. He’s going to make it all about him!”

“I know! Guess who else will be in it?”

Lucy tapped a finger on her chin. “Panther Lily?”

“No way,” Levy answered between sips of her drink. “He doesn’t like to be in the spotlight like his dragon slayer seems to. It’s Juvia.”

“Really?!”

Levy nodded. “Gajeel mentioned her character is in love with his. He thinks she’s going to break out of character to announce her love to Gray… if he goes.”

“He’s going,” Lucy decided. “We have to support them! When is it?”

“Tomorrow at two.”

After talking with Levy, Lucy went to find Natsu and Happy, who still hadn’t shown up to the guild. She checked their house and found it empty. Where did they go? Lucy returned home. She wanted to work on her novel, maybe even find somewhere in the park to enjoy the change in weather. Lucy unlocked her apartment and found her teammates with her book open lying in the middle of her living room floor.

“Hey, Luce!” Natsu called over his shoulder. “This-”

“What are you doing with my book?!” Lucy shrieked.

The look of surprise on Natsu’s face was enough for him to realize that he was in big trouble. “Lucy-”

It was too late to fix it as her fist connected with his head. Lucy ripped her book out of his hand. “Stop breaking into my house and going through my things!”

“That hurt!” Natsu whined from his spot on the carpet. He rubbed at the knot on his head.

Lucy sighed and helped up her friend. Happy flew over. “Whatcha been doing Lucy?”

That reminded her of the play. She told her friends about it and watched as a mischievous smile worked over Natsu’s lips. “Gajeel’s gonna mess it all up! I’m all fired up now!”

“Aye, sir!” echoed the Exceed.

Lucy frowned. “Why are you fired up?! You should support him!”

“Oh, I will!”

Despite his response, Lucy still smiled. His contagious grin made it impossible not to. She watched in amusement as he and Happy started discussing how bad Gajeel might do and how it would be funny if he froze up. The muscles in Natsu’s toned arms shifted when he lifted them and clenched his hands into fists with excitement. Lucy watched his vest shift further open as he and Happy made up bad scenarios about Gajeel's performance. Everything about him reminded her of her growing attraction to him.

“Okay, you can get out of my apartment,” Lucy instructed while heading to her room to place her book in a safer place.

“Happy why don’t you go get some lunch?” Natsu suggested. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

“I’ll go get some mackerel!” the blue Exceed exclaimed while flying toward the door.

That wasn’t a surprise. She didn’t think Happy ate anything other than mackerel. Lucy wondered if Natsu planned to go harass Gajeel and frowned, knowing a fight would insure. Opening her bedroom door, Lucy padded to her closet and pulled the white doors apart.

“I have a lot of clothes,” she murmured to herself.

She placed her book on the top shelf underneath a box that held miscellaneous items from her jobs and closed the closet.

“Your bed is soft!”

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to see Natsu lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. He had one leg up and bent at the knee. At least he took his shoes off, but still, he had no business in her room, let alone in her bed.

“Get out!” she shouted. “You can’t just waltz in here and take over someone’s bed!”

“Oh, come on Lucy,” Natsu argued while turning on his side to face her. “It’s not that bad!”

“I was getting ready to take a nap!” she lied, trying to make Natsu leave. “How can I do that when you’re in the middle of my bed?!”

Natsu scooted over and patted the bed next to him. “That’s easy. I’ll just make room for you.”

Lucy stood there for a moment, unsure what to do now that Natsu had called her bluff. Her cheeks tinted pink as the thought of being close to him hung in the air. She couldn’t lie to herself; she loved being near him. His body radiated a comfortable heat from his powerful fire dragon slayer magic. It comforted the Celestial Wizard, and if she were honest with herself, her house had grown cold because of the change in temperature outside.

“Okay,” she whispered.

Lucy crawled into bed; her eyes trained on him. She laid down, turning her back to him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It always did whenever he was this close to her. Lucy clenched her fist when the bed shifted as Natsu laid down behind her. Her breath stopped when he tossed his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

“See?” he murmured.

“Are you taking a nap with me?” Lucy questioned, not even the slightest bit sleepy because of the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

“I’m not tired,” came his response.

They laid in silence for a few moments, their breathing in sync. Lucy felt safe whenever Natsu held her like this. There was nowhere else on the planet she’d rather be than in his warm embrace. They shimmied underneath the blankets. Lucy pulled her comforter up to her chin and laid on her back. Natsu studied her, a blush lining his cheeks. Lucy’s heart melted, and she couldn’t help cupping his jaw with her hand.

“Natsu I…”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it, but actions spoke louder than words. Lucy bet he already knew. It was then Lucy noticed just how close Natsu’s lips were to her own. She sat up on her elbow, pulse echoing in her ears, and unsure how Natsu would respond. To her surprise, he met her halfway. His lips were soft and warm against her own. Lucy relaxed into his embrace as his strong arm locked around her waist. Their kiss grew bolder. Lucy wrapped her hand around the back of Natsu’s neck just as his hand gripped her side tighter. A sigh escaped her lips, and Natsu used it to run his tongue along hers. The sensation was new to Lucy, but she didn’t want it to stop. Her body was on fire as Natsu worked his hand up her ribs, fingers ghosting the sides of her breasts, then down again.

They broke for a moment, their breaths mingling with each exhale.

“What are we doing Natsu?”

“I dunno,” Natsu answered. “I like it though.”

“Me too…”

Natsu rolled over on top of her. Lucy parted her legs to accommodate him. Sexual tension hung in the air. Lucy’s heart beat so fast she thought it might burst through her chest. She locked eyes with familiar dark ones, pulling him down into a kiss and ready to give him her virginity if that was what he desired.

“Hey, Natsu! What’s going on?!”

Natsu jumped off Lucy in record time but got tangled in the sheets as he tried to escape the bed. He landed on the floor with an ungraceful thump while Lucy scrambled out of the bed on the opposite side.

“Happy, what are you doing here?!” Lucy exclaimed, struggling to adjust her clothes that shifted in her and Natsu’s heated moment. “Weren’t you going to get mackerel?!”

“I did, but the fish market is out of them.” Happy gave them a huge grin. “You guys like each other! I knew it!”

“Wait!” Natsu argued. “It’s not like that!”

“That’s sure what it looks like!” Happy sang. “I can’t wait to tell Carla and Panther Lily!”

“No!” Lucy and Natsu screamed in unison.

They spent the rest of the day trying to keep Happy from spilling the beans of what he saw. Luckily, Lucy found a fish market that had mackerel and bribed the little blabbermouth into keeping quiet. The next day, most of the guild traveled to watch the play Gajeel and Juvia would star in. Natsu sat on her left while Levy sat on her right.

“I hope he does well,” Levy fretted while biting her thumbnail.

“He’ll be fine,” Lucy comforted. “Even if he does bad, he wouldn’t see it that way.”

Levy giggled and turned her attention back to the large stage. “You’re right.”

The lights dimmed as the play started. It surprised them to discover it was a musical. Lucy got sucked into it right away. It was a beautiful love story. Gajeel played the rough around the edges guy while Juvia was the sweet and shy girl. When they sang, Lucy couldn’t believe her ears. They sounded phenomenal like they’d sung for years together. Gajeel had one solo song where he sat on the hood of a car playing his guitar and singing a rhythm and blues song. He was into it so much; it seemed like he didn’t even realize it was a play anymore. Juvia was on stage, but it played out like she was in a different location. Even still, she danced to his song while she got dressed to go to work. At the end, they all stood and clapped. Natsu shouted positive profanities at Gajeel, who raised a fist and shouted back. Juvia and Gajeel high-fived before they and the rest of the cast bowed to their audience. The Water Mage was in Gray’s lap seconds later.

“Juvia wished Gray-sama would have been in the play!” she exclaimed, her arms around his neck.

Gray just sighed. “What are you doing in my lap?”

Lucy chuckled before turning to look at Natsu. “He performed better than you thought, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I guess he did.” Natsu scratched the back of his head. He glanced at the floor for a second before meeting her gaze again. “Say I’m tired. I think it’s time for a nap.”

 

 


	30. Fate Intertwined (Gajevy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my absolute favorite one-shot request I've gotten. This idea was so original!

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: I noticed that your are doing one shots! Could you do a gajevy soul mates AU where the first words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on you body? Where like the first thing Gajeel says is something about Levy's height? Thank you :)_

_Rated: T_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

Twenty-eight. Levy was twenty-eight and still didn’t have the tattoo. Lucy, Evergreen, Juvia, even Carla and Wendy had their tattoo, but not Levy. Sighing, the blue-haired woman placed her book down and adjusted her glasses before deciding she didn’t need them. She placed them unloved on the wooden counter. The book she’d been reading was stories of those who had found their significant other and the sweet, sometimes funny things their eventual spouse said. One woman’s story caught her attention the most. All her life, she identified as straight, but one day while she was shopping at the grocery store, she bumped into another woman who joked, “I’m in everyone’s way today”. It shocked Reika when she felt a burning sensation on her left side. She pulled up her shirt and saw those words tattooed on her skin. They married a few years later.

Levy sighed again. That’s all she wanted. She was at a point in her life where she was ready to be a wife and start a family with her significant other, but he hadn’t shown his face yet. Levy wondered would she ever find love. Her friends all found their soulmates, leaving her the only person in their group who still didn't have a relationship. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her gray sweater and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was from Lucy.

Want to go see a movie tonight?

It was Saturday, and she didn’t have plans. Why not? Levy was texting her friend back when she heard the gentle chime of the bookstore’s door. Levy put her phone away, she smiled at the tall male who’d just walked in.

“Hello! Welcome to…”

Her words caught in her throat as she stared at him. He was the most exotic man she’d ever laid eyes on. He pulled long flowing ebony locks into a low ponytail that brushed along the curve of his lower back. Despite the forest green jacket he was wearing, Levy noticed the well-defined muscles in his arms as he pulled his black beanie off his head. His eyes were the most piercing vermillion color she’d ever seen. Were they natural? Never in her life had the bookstore owner witnessed such a hue.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself as she stood straight, running her fingers through her locks from nervousness. The man closed the distance between them and time stopped. Levy hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, but she found men with piercings and tattoos attractive; he had the piercing part down. Silver studs lined his nose, his eyebrows, and three embellished each ear. A light tan enhanced his skin despite the throes of late autumn, which seemed to brighten those piercing eyes of his. Levy couldn’t wait to tell Lucy about him.

“You got a problem, Shrimp?” he snapped, placing one elbow on the table and his other flat on the counter.

Levy’s mouth hung open for a second at his boorishness before shutting it. “No need to be rude!”

His features darkened at her sassy comeback, and he was seconds away from putting her in her place when both of them doubled over, grimacing. Levy’s hand shot to her left shoulder while her mouthy customer gripped his right forearm. He ripped open his sleeve and Levy’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the words she’d just spoken written on his arm, the skin around it red and angry.

“A tattoo,” she breathed, her hand falling from her shoulder.

The man studied his arm and glanced at Levy. “What happened to your shoulder?”

“I… I don’t know,” she stammered. “Can… can you look, please?”

Levy turned her back to him and inched her sweater off her shoulders. Her black long-sleeved shirt underneath dropped off with it. She heard him swallow. 

“Is there a tattoo there?!”

“Yeah…”

“What does it say?!” Levy demanded.

“You know what the hell it says!” he snapped back. “It says ‘you gotta problem, Shrimp?!”

Levy groaned.

“That’s a terrible Binding Tattoo.”

“Yer tellin’ me!”

Levy put her sweater back on and faced him. Her cheeks burned a rosy color when it set in. Her soulmate stood a foot away. This arrogant man who glared at her while she mulled over their situation.

“What’s yer name Shrimp?” he asked.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not Shrimp, that’s for sure! My name is Levy. Levy McGarden.”

“Gajeel Redfox.”

Levy smiled and hesitated before holding out her hand. “Um, nice to meet you Gajeel.”

He stared at her hand for a moment before reaching his larger one out to envelope hers. Their handshake lingered longer than it should, causing both parties to retreat and turn away with embarrassment.

“What can I help you find Gajeel?” Levy asked.

“So, are you gonna ignore the fact that we’re supposed to be soulmates?!” Gajeel snapped.

He reached over the counter, cupping the back of her head and pulling her forward. They were almost nose to nose. His breath smelled of mint and being this close allowed her to see just how intense his eyes were. He was so handsome. That bad boy attitude of his was something she didn't know she’d find attractive. Passion radiated from him; it was like he was an open book and she could see the fire burning within his soul.

“It’s just a lot to take in!” Levy blurted. “What now?”

Gajeel released her and smirked. She got a glimpse of his sharp canines. What an adorable smile he had. It was catching; Levy found he infected her with a grin, too. Gajeel placed his elbows on the table, fingers linked and bright eyes dancing with mischievous intention.

“How bout you help me find a book, then you take a lunch break.”

Levy stared at her fingers manipulating the hem of her shirt. “Are you asking me on a date, Gajeel Redfox?”

“Yeah Levy McGarden,” he retorted. “And you’d better say yes.”

He’s so forward.

Her eyes flickered to the wall clock and, it read11:56 AM. It was almost time for her lunch break, anyway. Levy nodded and moved around the counter. It was then she realized just how dwarfed she was by him. That suited her because she could handle big men. Her best friends Jet and Droy were perfect examples.  Gajeel was looking for a book on Camaro engines because he had one for a rebuilding project. She and Gajeel returned to the counter to check out once they located a car engine book that included Camaros. Freed was already waiting in her place to relieve her for lunch. It was 11:58 AM, the same time the punctual man came back from lunch every day since she’d met him two years ago. He pulled his mint green hair into a high bun. He smiled, gaze bouncing between them.

“Who’s your friend Levy?”

Levy coughed. How did she answer that? “Oh, this is my soulmate, Gajeel. We just met fifteen minutes ago!”. While that was a believable explanation, Levy found herself lost for words.

“I’m her soulmate, that’s who!” Gajeel snapped, eyes flashing with annoyance. “Who the hell are you?!”

“My my,” Freed commented while chuckling. “No need to worry. You’re more my type than she is.”

Gajeel coughed, slammed the book on the table, and looked away. “Just ring me up, would ya?” he mumbled.

Levy giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. Already she could read into Gajeel. He might seem hot headed, but danger didn’t radiate from him. In fact, she gauged he acted as a protector to those he cared for. After handing Gajeel his book, her new soulmate turned to her and grinned while holding out his arm.

“Let’s get going, Shrimp.”

Levy frowned. “That’s not my name!”

The chilly morning made Levy pull Gajeel’s warm arm close to her body. Her cheeks remained flushed. Most would think it was because of the cold weather, but this budding relationship kept her skin rosy. Levy couldn’t remember the last time she’d walked with someone like this. One time, she ignored the Binding Tattoo rule and tried to date someone she liked. Her cousin ended up being his soulmate; however, she refused to be bitter because she knew one day, she’d find the man meant for her. Walking down the bustling streets of Magnolia with Gajeel brought peace to her despite her still pounding heart. There was a relaxing silence between them as the leaves danced around their feet. Gajeel stole a glimpse at Levy. She was too interested in a small bird hopping along the pavement to notice. He had hit the fucking jackpot. This woman was gorgeous, and the way she stood up to him, shocked him for a second. He could tell she had a fiery side to her, and Gajeel couldn’t wait to see it.

They decided on a small sushi shop called Ichiya’s Delights. Lucy raved about how delicious their sushi was so Lucy’s excitement mounted as they walked through the door. A little bell dinged as Gajeel pushed it open.

“Welcome loves!” a short man called from behind the counter. He was very odd looking with a jutting chin and a large nose. “Have a seat anywhere!”

“How about over there?” Levy suggested, pointing close to a window seat.

Gajeel answered by dragging her over to it. He unhooked his arm from hers to sit. Levy noticed the absence of his body heat. She too sat down, pulling her gray, wool hat from her head. It was nice and warm inside, not just including the temperature. The walls were coral colored with swirling black patterns and bright sunflowers accentuating it. Strategically placed pictures of delicious sushi rolls lined the walls. A young man with blonde hair approached them and placed menus on the table.

“My name is Hibiki and I’ll assist you today,” he introduced. He picked up Levy’s hand and shot her a handsome smile. “It is my pleasure to serve you today.”

Gajeel’s features tightened. Before he said anything, he watched with amusement as Levy snatched her hand away and said, “It’s not nice to flirt with someone has company.”

Hibiki paused and his grin faltered. Gajeel burst into a fit of laughter. “Get out of here, dumbass!”

Levy picked her menu and started studying it, clarifying that she needed nothing else from Hibiki. Another waiter came a few minutes later and took their orders. Levy sipped on her warm tea, not sure what to talk about.

“Never thought you’d say somethin’ like that,” Gajeel commented.

“It just wasn’t nice or professional what he did,” Levy answered with a shrug.

Gajeel nodded in agreement. “So, what do ya do for fun?”

Levy swallowed. “Well, I guess I’m not very interesting. I just enjoy books. That’s why I opened my bookstore.”

“Hey!” Gajeel snapped. “Never make light of somethin’ you enjoy. Fuck what other people think. If ya like books, that’s what ya like.”

Levy beamed. People often teased her for being such a bookworm, but reading was her life. She’d been reading since toddlerhood and couldn’t stop. “What about you?”

Gajeel leaned his back against the floral padding of the booth. “I’m a police officer. Whenever I’m off, I like workin’ on my Camaro or boxing.”

“How long have you been working on it?” Levy asked. “And how long have you been boxing?”

Gajeel took a sip of his coffee. “Well, I’ve had the old girl for four months. She’s coming along good. I’ve been kickin’ ass since I was five.”

“It makes sense why you’re so muscular,” Levy mused. Her eyes widened at the realization that she’d spoken her thought out loud. “I-I mean-!”

Her comment stroked his ego from the wide grin crossing his face. “Hell yeah, I look pretty fuckin’ good, huh?!” Gajeel leaned forward. “Wait until I don’t have my shirt on.”

Levy’s face flushed for the umpteenth time. She covered it with her hands. “Stupid Gajeel!”

Their server brought their sushi to them as conversation flowed easier. They had many laughs and by the end, Levy couldn’t wait to spend time with Gajeel again. He’d invited her to see his next boxing match the following Saturday. They exchanged numbers, and after Gajeel walked her back to her bookstore, he planted a simple kiss on her forehead, then turned away before she could say anything. It felt like he’d put a branding iron to her skin. Freed was away from the counter assisting a customer when she entered. Levy went to the break room to gather herself. She pulled out her phone and texted Lucy.

_I think we should have a girl’s night instead. I have a lot to tell you._

 


	31. Light Weight (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gajeel drinks down two shots of Cana's special mix. Now Levy and Pantherlily have to deal with "Fairy Man" until he passes out._

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

Gajeel sat at the bar in the guild, gritting his teeth while listening to Cana and Levy chatter. He didn’t like how the drunk bitch draped over his woman.  Cana only had four shots and had gotten wasted. Gajeel could have six before he would feel a little tipsy. What a fucking lightweight!

“I think you’ve had enough Cana,” Levy giggled while patting Cana’s head that rested in the crook of her neck.

“You should try th-this stuff Levy dear,” Cana slurred, throwing her arms in the air theatrically. “It’s my… the... yeah…”

Levy gave her a confused expression. “What?”

“I just drink it so I can be drunk,” Cana concluded with a watery smile.

Her half-lidded blood-shot eyes couldn’t focus on her friend. Cana wobbled and turned toward the bar. “Another of my secret mix Mirajane!”

Said woman beamed and mixed it. Gajeel’s face tightened, fists clenching with annoyance. If Cana kept it up, she’d be puking her guts out all over the guildhall in no time. “Drink some fucking water, Cana. You can’t hold yer liquor.”

The brunette swayed while trying to face the dragon slayer. Cana steadied her feet and stumbled towards him. She tripped when she got close, having to grab his shoulder to keep from falling on her face. “I’m not! You-you juss don’t know!”

“I know ya can’t drink!” Gajeel shot back. “You only had four shots and you’re off yer ass!”

Cana’s expression grew dark. “I bet you that… that it will knock you on your ass in less than three shots!”

“You’re on!” Gajeel yelled in her face. He turned to Mirajane. “Give me that!”

“You don’t have to accept every challenge!” Levy chided.

“Can it, Shrimp! I’m gonna show her how to drink!”

Gajeel snatched his shot from Mirajane, who wore a suspiciously sweet grin.

“Enjoy Gajeel!”

 The she-demon chuckled to herself and waited for the magic to happen. Gajeel had no clue the percentage of alcohol in that shot he gulped down. Half of one would knock a light drinker on their butts. Gajeel slammed the glass on the counter so hard it could have shattered. He loved the burning sensation going down his throat and settling in his belly. It was hard liquor but had a sweet hint at the end. Gajeel looked over at Cana.

“So, two will put me out huh?” Gajeel taunted.

“Waaaiiit!” Cana sang with a huge grin. “It hits you all at once!”

Gajeel called for another shot and downed it, too. This time he placed his shot glass down, tapping it instead of slamming it. “See! I told ya you’re a lightweight!”

He continued picking on Cana while she stood arms crossed over her chest. Nothing he said swayed her mind. Levy placed her head in her hands, dreading the unknown. Gajeel’s drunk moods changed each time. Once he declared his love to her in the middle of an ally guild member’s wedding. As the best man gave his speech at the reception, Gajeel stole the mic and treated the chairs like a jungle gym to get away from those chasing him… whether someone sat in the chair he clambered over or not. Another time he grew angry at a Levy leaning against another man. This “man” was a statue. After about twenty minutes of conversing with Mirajane, Levy glanced over to see Gajeel blinking hard. He swallowed and leaned back then forward like a tree billowing in the wind. He clenched his fists opened and closed, still trying to focus his vision.

“You’re feeling it!” Cana said doubling over with laughter. Her swift forward motion caused her to lose her balance, and she fell on her face with a thump.

Panther Lily flew over and landed in Levy’s lap. “What’s going on?”

“Gajeel’s drunk,” Levy sighed. She looked over at Cana and was about to get her off the floor when Gajeel’s bellowing voice startled her.

“Hey!” the dragon slayer shouted. He stood, knocking his bar stool over. “I’m a fuckin’ hero all right!”

Panther Lily had an amused look on his feline features. “What’s your name then?”

Gajeel paused for a moment, swaying until he had to step back to keep his balance. “I’m Fairy Man!”

He lunged forward, stepping on an unconscious Cana who didn’t stir from the weighted boot on her back. “I’m Fairy Man I said! I’ll kick yer fuckin’ goddamn worthless, piece a shit ass!”

“So, he has more of a potty mouth when he’s Fairy Man,” Panther Lily commented.

“It will only get worse.” Levy exhaled and walked to Gajeel. She planned to take him home before he embarrassed them… again. “Come on Gajeel, let’s get you home.”

“Sleep?!” he bellowed. “I can’t sleep when there’s foot a evil and shit!”

Levy shook her head, closing her hazel eyes. “I think you mean ‘evil a foot'.”

Gajeel threw his arms into a fighting pose. “Don’t you mock Fairy Man!”

He sprinted away and escaped through the guild’s double doors. Levy and Panther Lily chased after him before he got destructive. They were too late. He’d used his Iron Dragon Sword to chop down nearby trees and the pillars supporting part of the guild. It began to crumble from his strength. A loud crash echoed, and pillars of smoke billowed from the broken concrete.

“Gajeel stop!” Levy shrieked as Panther Lily transformed into his fighting figure.

“I’m Fairy Man!” he yelled. “I gotta find me a cape!”

Levy snorted although Gajeel had just caused hundreds of jewels in damage to the guild. They reached the mess and looked around for their trouble maker who had mysteriously gone quiet. Levy was thinking he’d run away again, but they found him face down in the thick grass, snoring hard.

“He’s out cold,” Panther Lily mused.

Levy bent down and brushed her hand through Gajeel’s thick locks. “He should have known better than to challenge Cana.”

 


	32. Vulnerability (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short so I hope to post another one of my requests tomorrow to make up for it. I am accepting ONE fanfiction one-shot request on Tumblr only. The catch is I'm not accepting anonymous asks, so you will have to ask with without the anonymous feature on. I ask that if I write for you, please re-blog it on Tumblr. Thanks for hanging with me guys! I think I have like ten more requests I still have to post then this is finished.

_Anonymous:Tumblr Request: Juvia's first encounter with Gray's sleeping face. She was glad that no one from the guild was around right now to ruin this moment._

_Rated: K_

_Pairing: Gruvia_

Juvia brought groceries into Gray’s house. He’d been trying to get her to leave since she hunted him down, insisting she deserved someone better. Juvia ignored his half-hearted pleas. Now that Fairy Tail disbanded, Juvia felt lost. The only constant in her life was her love for Gray. All that ever mattered to her was Gray and their guild. Since she couldn’t find anyone else, Juvia clung to him. He was the only constant she had to avoid losing the memories she’d made with Fairy Tail. 

She removed her shoes and placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gray lying on the couch. Juvia walked over to him and realized he was asleep. A fond smile crossed her features as she tiptoed towards him. Juvia had never seen Gray sleeping before. The hard expression he wore when he was awake vanished and had gotten replaced with a handsome boyish appearance. He stripped down to nothing by black boxers; one arm thrown around his head and the other across his chest. The sight of him made Juvia’s heart skip a beat.

She brushed his raven tresses out of his face, grateful of one thing that came out of the guild’s separation: seeing this vulnerable side of her lover. She hoped with time, Gray would open up to her and they’d grow their trust in each other further. Juvia scooted Gray over so she could lie next to him and even though it was a tight fit, she wouldn't have it any other way. She sighed when his strong arm locked around her waist and she closed her eyes, hoping days like this never ended.


	33. Conquer (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Request:  Levy was having an argument with Gajeel's Brawn over Brains tactic. That he thinks like a conqueror. Gajeel's counter statement? "Yes, just imagine it. Me, with my mighty strength, just ripping off all your clothes holding both your hands in one of mine. And I just do what I do best. Conquer." The looks on Levy's and a few of the council men and women faces was proof that they just visualized it._

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

Another long day of meetings at the Council had Levy seconds from falling asleep. Listening to them bicker about the same topic for hours exhausted the Script Mage. Everyone refused to listen to each other’s point-of-view. The topic of discussion circled around how to shut down evil guilds. Levy believed in sticking to the protocols. They said to find a solid lead then investigate and arrest them. That was not Gajeel’s plan.

“We just need to charge in there head first and take ‘em down!” he shouted while slamming his fist on the table for emphasis. “It’s the element of surprise and strength that will put ‘em in custody!”

“Maybe for a brute like you that is the only idea that works!” Wolfheim yelled back, standing and leaning against the table. His wrinkled face soured at the younger male. “Some of us like to have tack instead of rushing in blindly like you do!”

“Listen here, ya dried-up asshole,” Gajeel snapped. “It’s been working’ so why fix something that’s not broken?!”

Levy had enough. She wanted to go home and she couldn’t until these men agreed to disagree or compromised. The latter was very rare with how stubborn Wolfheim and Gajeel were.

“Gajeel,” Levy spoke. “You have to use a strategy. Strength plays a part, but what good is it if they outfox you?”

“My name is Gajeel Redfox,” he pointed out. “They can’t outfox me!”

Levy cocked her head with an amused smile. “You remember when that guy Randall from the guild Silver Smash had you running around in circles for eight hours in the maze he created?”

“I don’t remember nothing’ like that!” Gajeel argued.

The Script Mage was about to call him on his obvious bluff. His ears burned bright red which told he remembered the incident she spoke of. Instead of embarrassing him further, she replied, “You should be open-minded to other tactics than Brawn over Brains. You think like a conqueror when you should strategize like a person of the law.”

Gajeel stalked over to her. “Yer damn right I think like a conqueror!”

Levy’s hazel eyes watched his approach. They widened when he snatched her from her chair. “What are you doing?!”

Gajeel held her hands, kissing them without dropping his red gaze from her. “Fuckin’ imagine it. Me with my mighty strength.” He pulled her close, embracing her with one arm while his other hand reached up to cup the soft curve of her jaw. Gajeel’s finger left a feather-like trail down the side of her neck and stopped in the center of her chest. “Ripping all your clothes off, holding your hands in mine, and doin’ what I do best.” He leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear before murmuring, “Conquer.”

Levy's mouth dropped open at his audacity while lightning forked through her being in response. The way he whispered “conquer” made her melt. Her legs turned to Jell-O, struggling to keep her upright. His voice had dropped an octave, and the smoldering look burning her skin told her he wanted to conquer her right now… and there was a possibility she might let him.

“Would you two like to keep your love life out of the Council discussion?!” Wolfheim ranted.

He paused and glanced at the other Council personnel. The men gave Gajeel an approving smile while the ladies (and two men) gazed at Levy like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

This Council was getting out of hand.

 


	34. Panty Raid (Gajevy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written around the time the Christmas special came out. 
> 
> Also, I just wrote a Gajevy one-shot full of delicious smut for the Gajevy Lovefest on Tumblr. Check it out if you like that pairing!

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Gajeel helps Levy find her panties out in the snow despite her refusal. Her excuse: embarrassing for a guy to find it. The truth: Gajeel would not believe that she has THE kind of panties that will for sure inflate his ego in more ways than one._

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

Gajeel rushed outside to cool his heated body. Despite the uncomfortable warmth, the night’s events left him numb. Erza had already left Lucy’s apartment ass naked in the frigid weather. Natsu smacked him on the ass while he also wore no clothes and posed in a submissive all-fours position. It destroyed his pride, even more so when he realized he might enjoy getting spanked. He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, hoping no one took pictures as evidence. The whole night would remain ingrained in his brain for the rest of his life. The snow filtered around him just as a frigid wind gusted by. Gajeel placed his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket, frost escaping from his lips with each exhale. Looking up into the night sky, he noticed its beauty. They were in the heart of the city and the lights dimmed the stars, but it was still relaxing. 

He turned his head when he detected a scent that tortured him for months: Levy. What the hell was she doing out here in this freezing weather? They were all heading home soon, but he wouldn’t let her walk home alone. With the snow crunching underneath his feet, Gajeel followed her sweet scent until he turned the corner around Lucy’s apartment complex and stopped in his tracks. She was going from bush to bush, then glancing around frantically. Gajeel closed the distance between them. 

What the hell are ya doing, Levy?”

He startled her because she jumped and held a hand to her chest. “Ga-Gajeel! What are you doing out here?”

“I asked you first,” he pointed out. “You’re lookin’ for something.”

Levy stood up straight. The alcohol left a rosy blush underneath her eyes making her look more adorable. “Me?! I’m not looking for anything! You should go home now!”

She couldn’t have been more obvious than if she’d said, “I’m looking for something”. Gajeel’s crimson eyes widened when he remembered what she might need. Earlier, Levy had gotten dared to throw her underwear out the window. She was searching underneath the same one. 

Gajeel coughed. “I’ll help you find yer damn underwear.”

“No!” Levy squealed. “I can find them myself!”

“I’m not gonna let you stay out here in the cold!” he argued. 

Panther Lily flew towards them and got shooed back inside the apartment until they found the lost garment. Levy looked away in embarrassment and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. She was freezing; her fingers had gone numb a long time ago. The quicker she found her underwear the better. She wouldn’t have bothered if they didn’t cost so much. They searched for a few minutes and to Levy’s unfortunate luck, Gajeel was the one who discovered them next to the oak tree halfway buried underneath snow. He held up the lace black booty shorts. 

“How the hell would these keep yer ass warm?! There’s nothin’ to them!”

“I-” Levy tried to argue without giving away the reason she wore them.

Who dares someone to remove their underwear?! The only reason she’d worn them was just in case something happened with her and Gajeel. Sexual tension rose to astronomical levels between them, but neither made the first move. Levy prepared just in case, but she didn’t want to admit that to him. She’d rather die.

“Don’t worry about what kind of underwear I have!” Levy shouted while running over to him to snatch them out of his hand.

“Hey!” he protested. “I’m just trying ta help! Not my fault yer wearing these in the middle of fuckin’ winter!”

Levy was about to give him a scathing reply when Lucy opened the window. “What are you guys fighting about now?!”

She paused, seeing Gajeel holding Levy’s lace panties in his hand with Levy in mid-reach for them. She hollered, alerting everyone still in the apartment of the commotion outside. Levy wanted to sink into a hole. Drunk Lucy was a loudmouth and a horn ball. She just asked Natsu why he didn’t steal her underwear, which he replied with stutters and attempts to get out of her grasp before she did something embarrassing.

Gajeel gave Levy her underwear back, and she turned away without a word to head home. “Levy.”

“What?” she called over her shoulder.

Gajeel caught up with her, and they walked in silence for a few moments. Nothing but the sound of snow crunching under their feet sounded. The iron dragon slayer cleared his throat.

“I like those.”

“Like what?”

“Are ya gonna make me spell it out?!” he exclaimed.

Levy realized he was talking about her panties and whirled away to hide her smile. “Maybe… I’ll wear them for you sometime?”

Gajeel’s eyes darted over to her smaller form, but she couldn’t make eye contact after saying something like that. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. 

“Gihi, yeah I’d like that.”


	35. Adios Motherfucker (Gruvia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is during the Grand Magic Games after Fairy Tail absolutely fucked up on the first day.

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Reason Gray doesn't drink with Cana: Cana knows when it is a good time to get you to fantasize against your will. Cana Brotp and Gruvia_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Gruvia with GrayxCana bropt_

The first day of the Grand Magic Games concluded and Fairy Tail sulked over the serious ass-king they received. Throwing a party with too much alcohol was a healthy way to handle sadness and stress. Music blared, and every hand held a drink. Gray wasn’t one to drink, but after his horrific performance, he needed it. Raven Tail and Sabertooth leading the way made his blood boil. They were in dead last and he shared the blame. Gray sat at the bar, eyes searching the rows of bottled liquor. Because he didn’t drink often, he didn’t know what to order. The bartender came over and gave him a welcoming grin. Her beauty topped the charts with dark locks filtering in tight ringlets down to ample breasts and electrifying golden eyes caught his attention but made him think of Juvia. She couldn't compare to the Water Mage.

“What can I get for you?”

It was a good thing Juvia left to shower because if she saw this bartender… doing her job and it involved him, she’d instigate a fight with her “love rival”. A fond smile crossed his lips.

“What’s your special?”

“I know what to get him!”

Gray’s eyes flickered to his side as Cana plopped on the barstool next to him, drink in hand as expected. She was already tipsy, meaning she’d put away a tremendous amount of alcohol since the party started thirty minutes ago.  Who better to help him choose a drink than a functional alcoholic?

“You’ve had a rough day, Gray,” Cana began while hooking her chocolate locks behind her ear. “I know just what will loosen you up!” She waved at the bartender. “Get us both an Adios Motherfucker.”

“Adios Motherfucker?” Gray repeated.

That sounded like it would knock him on his ass. He didn't want to get piss drunk. Then again, it was one drink. Gray could handle one beverage.

“Coming right up!”

The bartender turned and began making their drinks. Gray’s dark eyes turned to Cana. “What’s in it?”

“I’ll tell you after you’ve drunk yours,” Cana promised while sipping. “It will help you loosen up, but drink because you want to, not because of the loss today.”

Gray’s features tightened. “It won’t happen again.”

Cana shook her head. “Yes, it will. We lose sometimes. It’s how life works. You just can’t sit on your ass and sulk forever.”

Cana was right. He’d prove himself. He was a powerful ice mage and in the best guild ever created. Gray’s irritation slipped away as the bartender placed their drinks on the counter. Gray picked his up, examining the bright blue drink then took a sip.

“It tastes good,” Gray commented, placing down the glass to take off his shirt.

Cana laughed. “If you get naked sober, it must be worse when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not naked!” Gray pointed out.

He picked up his drink and swallowed twice. It had a bit of a heavy alcohol taste, but still sweet. He and Cana continued talking for a while and soon ordered another Adios Motherfucker… and another. Gray’s head swam and his vision blurred. His head kept swaying despite efforts to keep still.

“O-Okay,” Gray started. “So, I’ve had five. What’s in it?”

“You’ve had two and a half!” Cana accused. “Look… just look at you! You’re wasted!”

“You’re wasted!” Gray shouted. “Damn it, it’s hot in here!”

He kicked off his shoes as Cana listed the ingredients. “The drink has gin, vodka, rum, tequila, blue curacao, 7 Up, and sweet and sour.”

Gray paused. “How… how many alcohols is that? Cana? Cana, I’m gonna fall over.”

And waver he did. Cana helped him regain his balance on the barstool. Gray swallowed more of his drink and peeked around the room through bloodshot eyes, almost slouching onto the floor. He saw Juvia coming through the double doors. Even with his failing vision and the distance, he could see her hair was a darker blue than usual, showing she’d washed it. She abandoned the black long sleeve cloak she’d worn earlier for a simple lavender tank top. Her ivory skin had no flaws. Gray swallowed. He noticed Juvia’s attractive physical traits some time ago, but the alcohol amplified it.

Cana followed Gray’s pinpoint gaze. “You know, she’s real gorgeous. I’d like to see her with shorter boots on so you can see more of her legs. I bet they’re nice.”

“They are,” Gray mumbled. “Nice and toned.”

Cana chuckled to herself. “I bet she’s all toned. Her stomach, her legs… her ass.”

A bead of sweat slid from Gray’s forehead. “I-I bet it’s nice.”

“I’m an ass girl myself,” Cana continued to tease. “But she’s got a nice rack too. I can tell.”

Gray felt his cock twitch and he tried to shove explicit thoughts of Juvia away. He had more important things to worry about like winning the Grand Magic Games. Juvia locked eyes with him and her face lit up.

“Here she comes,” Cana warned.

“Gray-sama!” Juvia exclaimed as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Her breasts pressed against his bare chest and her sweet soap she’d used reached his nostrils. The way she leaned over allowed him a satisfying peek at the swell of her ass. His mind undressed her, wondering how gorgeous she was underneath her clothes. Gray hadn’t imagined a woman naked until now.

“Dammit Cana!” Gray shouted.

Gray linked his hand through Juvia’s hair and pressed his lips against hers. Juvia froze but excitedly kissed him back. His other arm wrapped around her waist. He squeezed her ass and gave it a rough smack, knowing she’d like it.

Her cheeks flushed when they separated. “Gray-sama?! What’s gotten into you? Juvia-”

He kissed her again then pulled back. He held up his almost finished drink. “You need to try this Juvia. This shit. It’s great.”

He drank the last of it and placed his head down on the counter. Light snoring sounded seconds later.

* * *

Gray woke up with a searing migraine. When he cracked open his eyes, he slammed them shut as a sharp pain sliced through his brain. He opened them again with a groan, realizing he was in his suite and naked.  A glass of water sat on the nightstand. His throat was as dry as a desert. He drank then tried to sleep again when someone knocked at the door.

“Go away!” he shouted, flopping back down.

“Um, Gray-sama?”

It was Juvia. He knew she’d gotten him to bed. Gray wondered if she took his clothes off, but he bet he yanked them off long before bedtime.  He shuffled to his feet, his head thumping with every step. He should thank her for taking care of him. The Ice Wizard remembered nothing past his second drink. Adios Motherfucker was a drink Gray would stay away from.

He allowed Juvia inside and turned to face her. “Thanks for getting me to bed last night. Ready for the games to start?”

Juvia slid down her shorts and underwear to expose the creamy underside of her ass. “Now that Gray-sama is sober, Juvia wants you to spank her again.”

Gray’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?! Pull your clothes up!”

Juvia gave him a wicked grin. “Juvia knows how much Gray-sama likes my butt. You told her twenty-six times.”

His eyes couldn’t seem to leave the perfect roundness of her bottom. He reached out and caressed it again, biting his lip at how soft it was. “What are you doing to me Juvia?”

 


	36. Unrealized Worth (Gajevy)

 

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Levy finds out that Gajeel is an owner of one of the most rarest books in existence, and he uses it like a paperweight! Gajeel was not getting away with this apparent crime against literature._

_Rated T_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

Levy snuck into Gajeel’s house, closing the front door with a soft click. She glanced at the wall clock: 2 AM. Hours of translating runes passed without her realizing it and she still had many left. Levy preferred to push through and finish a rune because they were so interesting, but this time, exhaustion overtook her. She fell asleep while trying to translate. One part she had to erase read, “Leonidas marched thewewfadsff fdsafdfdddddd”. That was _not_ what Leonidas did.        

Levy snuck to the kitchen to turn off the light Gajeel forgot, frowning because, after a hundred scoldings, he _still_ forgot. The script mage muttered under her breath while hoisting her backpack further up her slim shoulder and pausing seconds before she flipped the switch. She noticed a thin book underneath one of the rickety wooden chairs sitting at their small dining table. It rocked from the bottom piece breaking off some time ago, leaving it uneven. The Script Mage crouched down and pulled the book from under the leg. She didn’t know Gajeel owned books. She’d strangle him if he used her books for a chair stand. She read the covered and almost jumped out of her skin.

“This is ancient Script Mage magic!” she shouted, dropping her bag on the floor. “Records show it getting destroyed over five hundred years ago! Gajeel has it?!”

She ran to the bedroom, slamming her shin into the coffee table in the process. She cried out, limping toward the bedroom. “Gajeel!” she yelled from the doorway. “Gajeel wake up!”

She heard grumbling from the bed, but he rolled over and threw the comforter over his head. Levy turned on the bright bedroom light, ignoring both her boys’ irritated grumbles. Panther Lily frowned from his cat bed near the dresser while Gajeel cursed. He kept his eyes squinted shut.

“What the hell, Levy?!”

“Where did you get this book Gajeel?!” Levy demanded, ignoring his outburst. She climbed on the bed and straddled his waist. “This book is a rare treasure! It’s priceless and thousands of years old!”

“Come on Levy!” he shouted. “Can’t you bitch about this in the morning?!”

“No!” she argued. “Tell me right now or I’ll keep up awake all night!”

Gajeel huffed and opened one sleepy eye to glance at the book she raved about. He couldn’t focus on it because his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the death beam called the room light yet. “It was a gift from Porlyusica. I don’t know why the hell she gave it to me. She knows I don’t do books!”

“But she knows I do!” Levy shook him. _“Why didn’t you give it to me?!”_

“I forgot,” Gajeel said simply. “Now get off me if yer not gonna fuck me.”

Levy sucked in her cheeks and stood up. “Well, I’m not making you any iron for the next month, and you can forget getting laid, you jerk!”

She stormed out just as he whined, “Aw come on!”

       

 


	37. Soundproof (Gajevy)

_Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Pantherlily tells the story where Gajeel saw Levy eating shrimp and called it cannibalism. Gajeel and Levy remember how that event led to them "arguing" in his quarters. Good thing Gajeel got that promotion in the council ranks, soundproof = amazing._

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rated T_  
  
Fairy Tail enjoyed the warmth of a bonfire on a cool autumn evening. The softer temperatures seeped into Magnolia and the roaring flames were a perfect way to welcome the cooler season. Levy sat on a large log near the fire. A chill bit at her back while her hands enjoyed the heat caressing her skin. Mirajane passed s’mores around, and Levy almost grew full from snacking on the delicious treats. She shouldn’t eat them like a meal, but Levy was finishing number four; it was too late now. Even Panther Lily nibbled on one while sitting on her lap. They should have waited for the seafood roasting on a nearby grill before indulging in the desserts. The different seasonings teased her nostrils and reminded her she needed to taste the shrimp before she got too full. 

Levy lifted Panther Lily out of her lap. He started hovering next to her shoulder. “Let’s go see if they’ve finished grilling the shrimp.”

“Yes, I would like some,” Panther Lily commented.

They walked to the large table filled with succulent treats and noticed steaming plates of shrimp. Fish fillets also sat next to them, but Levy was too full to eat both. Grabbing a paper plate, she picked shrimp for her and Panther Lily. Afterward, they returned to their log. Levy’s mouth watered as she gazed at her plate.

“Still being a cannibal?”

Levy frowned and glared up at Gajeel. “I’m not a cannibal!”

“Gihi,” Gajeel snickered while sitting down next to her and sneaking one off her plate. “Well, you’re a shrimp so if you eat other shrimp, you gotta be a cannibal.”

“Didn’t you guys already have this fight?” Panther Lily inquired.

Gajeel glared at him. “What are ya talking about, cat?!”

“You know exactly what he’s talking about!”

“Why is Levy a cannibal?” Lucy questioned from her spot across from the arguing couple. 

“Because she eats shrimp, and she is one!” 

Gajeel cackled like a lunatic, still finding the dried out joke hilarious. Levy puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Lucy giggled too even though she wasn’t much taller than Levy.

“They fought about it back when we were with the Council,” Panther Lily continued. “Levy ended up throwing a book at Gajeel because he wouldn’t shut up about it. Hit him square in the face and left a nice bruise.”

“You deserved it,” Levy huffed. 

They continued fun conversations underneath the blanket of stars. The temperature was steadily dropping, causing Levy to shiver. She crossed her legs and her arms hoping to ward off the wind. Leggings were not enough to keep her warm. Levy didn’t think it would get this chilly. She glanced at Gajeel when he slid closer and embraced her around her shoulders. The Script Mage noticed he wouldn’t make eye contact. His gaze trained straight ahead as a pink tinge dusted his cheeks. The corner of her mouth curved up, loving that the simple gesture made him blush. Levy scooted closer into him. Gajeel leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you remember what happened after you followed me to my room arguin’?” he whispered.

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Oh, Levy remembered what happened later. Gajeel bent her over his dresser and pounded her into a submissive mess who pleaded for him not to stop. Her face flushed remembering when a council member knocked on Gajeel's door and he yelled, "I'm pleasing my woman! Fuck off!". Had his new room not have been soundproof, her coworkers may have seen her in a different light. She wouldn't be the sweet Script Mage anymore, but the dirty woman begging the Iron Dragon Slayer to cum inside her. Gajeel’s hand ghosted up her thigh, warming her chilled body in seconds. 

“Why don’t we find somewhere else that’s soundproof?” His hand wandered to her round bottom and gave it a sound smack that made Levy jump. She met his smoldering gaze and simpered.

“As long as you stop calling me a cannibal.”

 


	38. Change of Heart (Gajeel x Juvia brotp/Gajevy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments I've been getting on this story! I know it must get annoying to see my story pop up so much for those who aren't looking for this type of thing, but I had to rewrite all my one-shots and put them all in one easy-to-access place. Tumblr can get a little iffy with organization. We have under 10 left and then I will close this out for a while. School starts back in two weeks so I'll have my hands full.

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: Levy and PantherLily find an old picture of Gajeel and Juvia, Juvia's umbrella is missing and Gajeel is covered in cuts and scrapes. It was the first time Gajeel was forced to do anything against his will._

_WARNING: Mention of rape but no rape scene_

_Pairing: Gajeel x Juvia BROTP & Gajevy_

_Rating: T_

Levy and Gajeel let out exhausted sighs after slamming down another packed box. The big move to their larger home was underway after months of preparation. Levy smiled as she watched Gajeel wipe sweat from his forehead. Their relationship solidified after years of loving him from afar. The Script Mage couldn’t wait to see what their futures held. She was busy packing his clothes when Panther Lily walked in after loading more belongings into their moving truck. The muscled Exceed used his full form to move the heavy boxes for her.

“Can you pass me the tape?” Levy called while throwing Gajeel’s boots on top of the clothes.

Panther Lily picked up the tape from the far end of Gajeel’s mahogany dresser and handed it to her. Levy taped the box and opened the last drawer. She smiled at the stack of papers with song lyrics he’d written scrawled over them.

_Blue as the ocean’s waves_

_Never felt so alive_

_It’s the way a queen behaves_

_She makes it easy to survive_

Levy’s heart melted with love when she realized this was about her. She wouldn’t say anything to Gajeel because he’d get defensive from embarrassment. He’d share them with her when was ready. She placed them into a smaller box and when she turned around; she noticed a picture covered in dust at the bottom.

“Panther Lily, look at this.”

The Exceed ambled over as Levy took out a worn photo. It was of a young Gajeel and Juvia. Guessing from the yellowing of the corners, the picture had been taken years ago. A Phantom Lord emblem garnished Gajeel’s arm where his Fairy Tail tattoo was now. Juvia did not have her umbrella with her, but Levy remembered she always carried it because of her sadness. Her depression made a torrential downpour follow her like a plague. However, in this photo, she beamed from ear to ear as they posed outside the Phantom Lord guild. Her arm hooked in Gajeel’s and an annoyed expression locked his features, but he didn’t yank away. Levy noticed scratches lining his muscled form. What happened there? Panther Lily’s tail whipped with curiosity behind him.

“It looks as if Gajeel was protecting her.”

Levy nodded. “This picture must mean a lot for Gajeel to keep it.”

Levy knew there had been a bond between Gajeel and Juvia even though they grew apart after joining Fairy Tail. She wondered what happened. Her ears perked, hearing Gajeel’s movements through the front door so she padded outside with Panther Lily trailing behind her.  Gajeel had just put another full box in the truck’s bed. His muscles glistened with sweat, making Levy’s mouth water. What a gorgeous man she’d landed whose fierce love made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.  He turned and grinned at her.

“Is that all the shit?” he asked.

“Almost.” The Script Mage closed the gap between them. She held the picture out. “I found this when I was packing.”

Gajeel took the picture and stared at it. His brows knitted, and a muscle ticked in his jaw. He shoved it back at her. “Pack it up.”

Levy’s mouth dropped at his sudden cold demeanor. Her small hand wrapped around his bicep. “What’s wrong?”

“Stop being so damn nosy!” Gajeel snapped.

She recoiled at his harsh words and turned to hide her tears. His hand weighed down her shoulder, halting her escape. Levy refused to face him. Gajeel sighed and pulled her into his arms.

“Sorry, Levy,” he grumbled. “Come on. I’ll tell ya.” He glanced at Panther Lily. “Finish packing woudja!”

Levy and Gajeel traveled across the street to the community park. Children played on the jungle gym while parents conversed on the park benches, their littlest ones nestled in strollers. Across the lush green grass to a large oak tree’s shade they traveled. The Iron Dragon Slayer plopped down, pulling Levy between his legs. She dried her eyes and leaned against his firm chest. The picture must have made horrible memories resurface for him to lash out like that. Gajeel plucked the picture from Levy’s fingers and held it out. His features softened as he studied the memory.

“I don't like to think about what led to this picture. It still burns me up inside. Sorry I yelled at ya, Levy. You didn't deserve that."

Her heart softened but she said nothing, letting him continue when he was ready.

"Even though Juvia’s strong, she didn’t fucking realize it. She was always so goddamn depressed. She got reamed by our guild members for being a buzzkill all the time.”

“That’s terrible,” Levy breathed. “She looks happy in this picture though.”

Gajeel ran his hands over his face. “She forced me to do something I didn’t wanna do at the time, but I think helped me eventually stop being an idiot.”

“What do you mean?”

Gajeel embraced her and Levy linked their fingers together. He bit his lip. A clouded expression marred his features as his shoulders slumped forward.

“Look, I was a bastard back then. Didn’t care about hurtin’ people. Didn’t care about anybody but me. Juvia ain’t have no one. She was just as lonely as I was, but it showed. Still didn’t give a shit about her. One time, these assholes from another guild took a liking to her. They kidnapped her and forced her into the woods to… to rape her.”

Levy gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair.

“I… I wasn’t gonna help her at first. My headspace then told me she should have been strong enough to kill ‘em. I was walking back to the guild from a mission when I heard her screaming. Levy, I never heard screams like that and before I knew it, I ran. I found four assholes surrounding her. Three forced her down with her underwear ripped off while their boss unzipped his pants. She could have liquified, but she was too scared.”

Gajeel thumbed his nose. “I fuckin’ killed them. That’s why I got scratched up.”

Regret from making him relive such a horrible memory filled her chest and simultaneous relief that he helped her.

“What did you mean by she forced your hand?”

“I didn’t want anyone thinking I was soft,” Gajeel answered. “I was a hardass, the one nobody messed with and everyone needed as their bad guy. I couldn’t start saving people from criminals or showing mercy.”

“She forced you to change your mindset,” Levy whispered. “She made you show compassion to someone else even though it was against your nature. I’m glad she did.”

Gajeel dropped a kiss on her lips. “Yeah. Her umbrella’s missing because she’s happy someone helped her. She didn’t think anyone would even if they could. She put her umbrella away for a while, and her rain cloud disappeared. It was the first time I saw her smile.”


	39. Nudity (GrayLu)

_Tumblr Request from quotes-park: I'm in the mood for graylu :) so could I request one-shot for them? Here's the prompt: “I love you and everything, but do you have to walk around the house naked? What if the neighbors see?” ;p thank you Hazel :)_

_Rating: T_

_Pairng: GrayLu_

A beautiful summer’s day graced Magnolia to its patrons' delight. Spring lost its foothold on the atmosphere, the slight chill warming to a comfortable heat. Gray relaxed in the hammock tied between two strong oak trees in the backyard, enjoying the sun on his pale skin. Despite being adept to cold weather, he enjoyed springs warmer temperatures. With his arms folded behind his head, he closed his eyes, bare chest slowing as a nap tugged at him.

_“What are you doing?!”_

Gray cracked open an eye before closing it again with a tired sigh. “I was sleeping until you started yelling.”

“Get inside!”

Gray frowned and sluggishly opened his eyes again to see his girlfriend rushing towards him, fear and surprise combining across her features. As she skidded to a halt and grabbed his arm, Gray asked, “What the heck’s the matter Lucy?!”

“You can’t be outside without clothes, you idiot!” the blonde seethed while pulling him into the house. 

“We have a fence,” Gray pointed out as she dragged him to the concrete porch.

“But if you're standing in the right spot, you can see the whole backyard!” Lucy exclaimed.

Gray shrugged. “Well, if they’re looking that hard, who cares?”

Lucy’s eyes grew the size of saucers and she shoved Gray through the sliding glass door. “No way, you perv!”

Days like these were not uncommon. Gray hated clothes; he was a nudist at heart and constantly removed his clothes without thinking about the consequences. He found them too constricting. Later that afternoon, Lucy left for coffee with her best friend Levy. The afternoon’s natural light made Gray open the home’s windows and front door. A gentle breeze filtered through their home, insects rising from their slumber yet not awake enough to wreak havoc.

“Where are you Gray?” Lucy called while putting her blue purse down on the kitchen counter.

She kicked off her flats and rolled her eyes when Gray came to greet her, naked again. She huffed in annoyance. “I love you, I do, but why do you always have to be naked?! What if the neighbors see?!”

“You say that a lot,” Gray commented. “And you know I don’t care.”

“But…” Lucy trailed off.

Gray closed the distance between them and cupped her chin. “Besides, I caught you staring.”

Lucy’s cheeks tinted. “Well, how can I not?!”

His other hand grasped the other side of her jaw. Gray’s lips pressed against his girlfriend’s, loving when she melted against her. He pulled away and released blonde tresses from her messy ponytail. Silky locks pooled around her creamy shoulders. Gray fingered the leather belt she was wearing before unbuckling it. 

“Let’s give them something to watch.”


	40. Go to Sleep Little One (Gajevy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this up to match what we know in the anime/manga. Initially when I wrote this like four years ago, we didn't have pictures of Gajeel and Levy's kiddos so I changed it up to match their description, but used the same names I use from my Mother's Day story Memorial Shenanigans.

_Anonymous Tumblr Request: A Gajevy baby getting happy when gajeel gets home_

_Pairing: Gajevy_

_Rating: T for Gajeel's language_

Gajeel opened his front door, muscles aching and body screaming from a tough job. Panther Lily flew in tiredly behind him and headed straight for his bed. Despite his pain, his fanged grin appeared on his rugged features. He liked tough opponents like that. It strengthened him and made Fairy Tail’s adversaries fear him. Gajeel started getting more personal requests for jobs when the word spread about his strength and a recently flawless track record kept the gigs pouring in. Wailing reached his ears, and he sighed. He hoped the kids and Levy would be asleep by now. He’d love on them after a good night’s rest. Levy lurched around the corner. Her bloodshot eyes and dark circles were a testament of sleeplessness. At 2 AM, their little girl wriggled in her arms, back arched as she screamed.

“I can’t get Raja to sleep!” Levy whined. “I got Ragnar down, but she is fighting tooth and nail. Can you try?”

Gajeel’s backpack clattered to the floor. He strode to Levy, kissed her then scooped his daughter from her. “Come here, ya brat!”

Raja continued to wail and kick. Gajeel frowned. “What the hell ya cryin’ about?!”

Raja opened hazel eyes and hiccupped. The one-year-old gave him a watery smile. “Dada!”

“That’s right!” Gajeel exclaimed, holding his daughter close.

She tugged on his raven hair and began to bounce in his arms. “Dada! Dada!”

Gajeel cradled her head against his shoulder. “Time for bed. We’ll play in the morning.”

Gajeel walked over to a rocking chair in front of the fireplace and sat. Raja sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

“Dada,” she murmured.

“Raja,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

The desire to protect his children yanked at him harder than he planned for. Levy topped the charts on his priority list, but his hatchlings took the number one spot. Her chubby hands vice-gripped his locks as he rocked her and sang.

_Go to sleep little one, close your eyes_

_Start to dream little one, say goodnight_

_I’ll be here when you wake_

_Until then, enjoy your break_

_From this cold world’s evil plight_

Raja’s eyelids drooped as her father’s voice lulled her to sleep. He sang to her until light snoring reached his ears. Gajeel grinned and stood to situate her in her crib. Levy watched with her hands clasped at her chest. Gajeel’s ability to calm their children never ceased to amaze her. He was the perfect father for their family.

“She loves you so much,” Levy whispered while following them. She brushed her fingers over Raja’s dark tresses and glancing in Ragnar’s crib. “You’re so good with her.”

Gajeel hooked an arm around Levy’s waist, kissing her again. “I love those little shits. And you Levy.”

Levy smiled and placed her forehead against his muscled arm. “And we love you.”

 


End file.
